Edge of Heaven
by Justine E Brooks
Summary: Amanda and Harry are back with what seemingly looks like the perfect life, but revenge lurks around the corner ready to hurt everyone it touches
1. Default Chapter

Her heels clicked on the floors as she walked along the third floor to the offce. In her arms the small boy fussed slightly as he held on to her shoulder. It had been four long years since she walked these halls, glancing around she smiled, almost stopping in the same spot where her husband had admitted publicly to kissing her. Then it was a place of turmoil and tears, now it was one of loving memories. Silently sighing she made her way onto the office, it was two o'clock in the afternoon so she was sure it wouldn't be busy and her dad would still be in his office.  
  
Turning the corner she walked into the bright office and found it exactly the same, along with Lousia sitting behind her desk typing at her computer. She walked up to it and stood for a moment patiently before Lousia looked up at her.  
  
"Hi, is Scott Guber in?" she was pretty sure Lousia wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Yeah he is,"said Lousia slowly trying to remember where she knew the woman from, then it dawn on her, the picture in Scott's office,"AJ?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Wow, it's been so long,"said Lousia,"You're back."  
  
"Yeah I'm back for good,"said Amanda.  
  
"And is this your son?"asked Lousia standing up and walking around the desk.  
  
"It is, Aiden Tobey Senate,"said Amanda shifting her son on her hip.  
  
"Oh he's adorable,"said Lousia,"Scott never mentioned anything."  
  
"He doesn't exactly know,"said Amanda.  
  
"He is going to be over himself,"said Lousia smiling.  
  
"Lousia can you file these for me?" Both women looked over to see Steven walking out of his office with some files in his hand for Lousia.  
  
"Steven, it's AJ Guber,"said Lousia,"Scott's daughter."  
  
"Hello AJ, how are you?"asked Steven.  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"Pretty good, it's been a quiet day,"said Steven.  
  
"And this is AJ and Harry's son, Aiden,"said Lousia.  
  
"Harry's?"asked Steven creasing his brows.  
  
"Yeah, they got married,"said Lousia.  
  
"Harry? Got married?"asked Steven,"Harry Senate?"  
  
"Yeah, just over two years ago,"said Amanda.  
  
"Never would've thought Harry would become a family man,"said Steven,"Is he here as well?"  
  
"No, he's visiting his cousin and some friends,"said Amanda,"I'm here to see my dad."  
  
"Is Scott in?"asked Steven.  
  
"He is,"nodded Lousia.  
  
"Lousia, could you hold Aide for a sec?"asked Amanda,"I wanna talk to my dad for a moment in private."  
  
"No prob,"said Lousia taking Aiden from her.  
  
"It was good seeing you AJ,"said Steven.  
  
"You too,"smiled Amanda before knocking on Scott's office door and letting herself in. She found her father sitting at his desk filling out some forms. He looked up at her with a shocked expression. Amanda said nothing as she walked in smiling and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda as she walked over to his side of the desk.  
  
"Amanda, you're back,"said Scott as he stood up and embraced his daughter. The two hugged tightly for the first time in four years, as they parted Scott looked at his daughter all grown up. He quickly glanced over her left hand and found her engagement ring and wedding band.  
  
"When did you get in?"asked Scott.  
  
"Late last night,"said Amanda.  
  
"You should've called,"said Scott.  
  
"And ruin the surprise?"asked Amanda smiling.  
  
"You look beautiful,"said Scott.  
  
"Thank you,"said Amanda,"You don't look too bad yourself either."  
  
"Are you here on a visit or?"  
  
"Nope, here permanetly,"said Amanda,"Paris, well it got to be, well it got to be not home for Harry and I so we decided it was time to come back."  
  
"So Harry and you?"  
  
"We're still together,"said Amanda nodding slowly.  
  
"Well, that's, that's good,"said Scott sitting back down as Amanda leaned back on the desk. She looked over the desk and seen the picture of her and Harry on their wedding day framed, she reached over and picked it up to inspect it.  
  
"I'm happy you put this up,"said Amanda.  
  
"If you're happy then that's all that matters,"said Scott.  
  
"So I take it you accept me and Harry?"asked Amanda.  
  
"To a certain degree, admittedly I was not to thrilled but I trust your judgement,"said Scott.  
  
"That's good to hear, because I have surprise for you,"said Amanda. Scott looked her oddly.  
  
"Are you pregnant?"asked Scott.  
  
"No, not quite,"said Amanda,"One moment." She left the desk and went to the door slipping out quietly. A moment later she walked back in carrying a small boy with fluffy brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Scott looked shocked as she walked over to him with the child.  
  
"Aiden, this is your grampa,"said Amanda leaning down with his him.  
  
"Grampa?"asked Scott.  
  
"Grampa,"confirmed Amanda nodding. Aiden smiled and waved at Scott as he held on to Amanda's shoulder with one hand.  
  
"You never said anything,"said Scott in disbelief.  
  
"Some things are hard to say when you're an ocean apart,"said Amanda,"Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"Of course,"said Scott before Amanda slipped the young child into Scott's arms.  
  
"Hello Aiden,"said Scott with his grandson on his lap.  
  
"Hi," Aiden looked around the office curiously.  
  
"He's a year and a half,"said Amanda,"He looks like his dad alot."  
  
"Where is Harry by the way?"asked Scott looking up at his daughter.  
  
"With his cousin,"said Amanda,"Don't worry I left him behind, I wanted some time of just you, me and Aide."  
  
"I can't believe this I am a grandfather,"said Scott.  
  
"Don't worry I'm still use to him calling me mommy,"said Amanda.  
  
"So where are you staying?"asked Scott.  
  
"Right now, Harry's cousin's old place but I think we may start looking for some place bigger,"said Amanda,"I want more rooms."  
  
"For more grandchildren I hope,"said Scott.  
  
"Wow dad, you're actually hoping Harry and I have more children?"asked Amanda surprised and not expecting that especially from him.  
  
"I can always forget who have their gene pool comes from,"said Scott as he held Aiden on his lap. Aiden played with a ruler he found on Scott's desk.  
  
"Ya know you can't ignore Harry forever, you guys are like family now,"said Amanda smiling as she leaned back on the desk,"Just think Harry is your son- in-law."  
  
"I try not to,"said Scott.  
  
"I think we're gonna have to come over for dinner, and we'll all sit down and have dinner as a family,"said Amanda,"And you two can hug and kiss, maybe shed a few tears."  
  
"You should've left him in Paris,"said Scott sarcastically. Amanda laughed, it was so easy bugging her father.  
  
"Ah it's funny Dad,"said Amanda smiling,"I don't really care anymore if you and Harry don't like each other, just ya know be nice for Aide's sake."  
  
"I understand,"nodded Scott. They were interupted by Lousia opening the door and poking her head in.  
  
"Scott, you have Dennis Frank's parent's here,"said Lousia,"They've got an appointment."  
  
"Can't Steven take it?"asked Scott.  
  
"He's got a few students in there,"said Lousia. Scott sighed as he grimaced slightly, Amanda nodded in silent understanding. Scott stood up with Aiden and kissed his cheek lightly and handed him back to Amanda. Amanda hugged Scott with her free hand.  
  
"I'll leave my number with Lousia,"said Amanda. Scott nodded and watched as she walked out of the office.  
  
Outside Lousia sat with Aiden on her lap at Amanda sat across from her as she wrote down her number. Lousia cooed over Aiden as Amanda jotted down her new address as well for her dad.  
  
"He is just so adorable,"said Lousia,"Makes me wanted to push Danny for one."  
  
"Danny?"asked Amanda as she placed the paper and pen on the other side of the desk,"As in Danny Hanson?"  
  
"Yes,"said Lousia smiling.  
  
"Never woulda thought that,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's kinda fresh, we've only been engaged for a few months,"said Lousia.  
  
"Well congratulations,"said Amanda.  
  
"Hey do you mind if we take this little guy down to Danny? I don't think he's gonna believe Harry's got a son without seeing him,"said Lousia.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda nodding as she stood,"Why does everyone seem a little weirded to find out Harry got married and has a child?"  
  
"Mainly because when Harry first came here and basically until you showed up, everyone around here thought Harry was gonna grow into a new Harvey,"said Lousia honestly as she stood up as well with Aiden.  
  
"Don't tell me he's still around?"asked Amanda as the two left the office.  
  
"No he finally retired,"said Lousia.  
  
"So anything else good going on here?"asked Amanda,"Or did I take all the fun with me?"  
  
"Nope I think you and Harry took the gold for Winslow scandals, like we've had a teacher fired for sleeping with a student but you two got married and when the whole nine yards,"said Lousia.  
  
"What can I say, when I do things I do them big,"said Amanda as the two walked down the hall. As they did Amanda seen Ronnie come out of a class ahead of them and down the stairs. It had been almost over four years since she had since her and she hope she had many years ahead of her before she seen her.  
  
"Is that Ronnie?"asked Amanda holding back the urge to go after her.  
  
"Unfortunately,"said Lousia,"She's been seething since she found out Harry and you went away. She doesn't know you two got married."  
  
"Oh wouldn't I love to be the one to tell her,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'd thought you'd want to meet her in a dark alley way instead,"said Lousia.  
  
"That too,"said Amanda,"That woman caused enough trouble."  
  
"Well you won,"said Lousia,"She still trips over herself to this day trying to figure out what had been going on between you and Harry before that day."  
  
"Then she'll never know,"said Amanda as they came to Danny's class.  
  
"He's on a spare,"explained Lousia as they walked into the classroom. The class was empty except for Danny who was sitting at his desk. It was almost a flash back for Amanda as she walked behind Lousia through the rows of desks. Danny looked up as the two women approached his desk.  
  
"Hey honey,"said Danny standing up and walking to the otherside of the desk,"He looks a little young for Winslow."  
  
"This is Harry Senate's son,"said Lousia.  
  
"Harry? Harry Senate? Harry Senate from here?"asked Danny.  
  
"Yeah,"said Lousia nodding,"And Amanda's." Danny looked over and immediately recoginzed Amanda, she had her same long dark brown hair and glittering eyes.  
  
"AJ, it's been a while,"said Danny.  
  
"It's Amanda now,"said Amanda nodding,"Harry bitches about the AJ thing."  
  
"So you two are still together?"asked Danny.  
  
"Danny,"said Lousia.  
  
"Well you haven't mentioned anything about them lately, I just assumed,"said Danny,"Sorry."  
  
"They're back from Paris,"said Lousia.  
  
"Is Harry around?"asked Danny.  
  
"No he sent me and Aiden into the danger zone to see how my dad was,"said Amanda.  
  
"Things go good?"asked Danny.  
  
"Well he did start screaming at me to get a divorce,"said Amanda,"He actually wanted to know when I expected to have more kids on the way."  
  
"Yeah now on to that,"said Lousia looking over at Danny,"Isn't he just the cutest? Could you just imagine have one of our own?"  
  
"Couldn't you just borrow Amanda's?"asked Danny, obviously not thrilled over the idea of having kids.  
  
"Danny,"said Lousia,"We'll talk later, I'm sure Amanda needs to get home and get settled in."  
  
"I guess, any minute the cell will be going with the old ball and chain wanting to know all the details,"said Amanda snickering.  
  
"And some how can't you just see them as the perfect couple,"said Lousia.  
  
"Hoepfully someday we'll be able to meet their perfectness,"said Danny sarcastically.  
  
"Funny,"said Amanda as she took Aiden back,"Maybe I'll send Harry in next time."  
  
"Just make sure you've got that ring of his shining incase Ronnie's on the prowl,"said Lousia.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm a mother now, I can take out anything now,"said Amanda,"But hey it was great seeing you guys, and congratulations on the engagement."  
  
"Thanks,"said Lousia,"And say hi to Harry for us."  
  
"Sure thing,"said Amanda before she turned to walk out of the room. Amanda walked down the halls she so commonly walked, down the stairs to the main hallway. As she walked past the stairway to the dungeon she stopped to take a look, 'got some real good memories there' thought Amanda.  
  
"See Aide, that's where Mommy and Daddy met,"said Amanda softly to the little boy. Aiden seemed more interested in looking around the halls than what Amanda was saying.  
  
"Excuse me can I help you?" Amanda turned and almost cringed at that voice, slowly on one heels she turned plastering the biggest smile she could on her face.  
  
"No, I'm okay,"said Amanda facing Ronnie as she came towards her,"Ronnie Cook?"  
  
"Yes,"said Ronnie knowing exactly who she was talking to,"Here to see your dad?" Ronnie looked at Aiden skeptically just waiting to here about how Amanda went out and got herself knocked up, now she was left with a kid and no father.  
  
"Just seen him, bringing his grandson in for a visit,"said Amanda,"Has he not mentioned him?"  
  
"No, no he hasn't,"said Ronnie broadly.  
  
"Oh well, this is him, lil' Aiden Tobey Senate,"said Amanda smiling at her son as she boosted him up on her hip. Ronnie's face went shocked as Amanda said 'Senate'.  
  
"Harry's son?"asked Ronnie slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't you know we got married?"asked Amanda holding up her hand with her rings,"Three years, well I gotta get going, it was great seeing you again, you've really gotten...well the same." Amanda turned and strode out of the school leaving Ronnie behind her shocked and speechless. Smirking Amanda almost laughed to herself.  
  
*********  
  
Back at home Amanda walked in with Aiden, she walked through to the living room and set him down in the play pen they had set up for him among the boxes and suitcases they had. She found Harry and Kyle watching TV and sitting on the couch well they should've been unpacking and getting things set up, and removing the damn stripper pole Kyle had installed in the living room.  
  
"Having fun?"asked Amanda crossing her arms as she stood there staring at the two men.  
  
"Hey babe,"said Harry.  
  
"Don't hey babe me, why is this stupid pole still here?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Well I was gonna take it down but I figured I'd leave it for you two, think of it as a late wedding present,"said Kyle,"Well more of a present to Harry but you both can enjoy it."  
  
"If Harry wants to enjoy anything anymore, you two will get rid of it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay Kyle, how about we get that pole done,"said Harry getting up.  
  
"The talk of a true married man,"said Kyle getting up.  
  
"C'mon Kyle don't be jealous,"said Amanda as she picked up Aiden,"You tired mister?" Aiden shook his head as he frowned.  
  
"You should be,"said Amanda,"You're still not over jet lag." Amanda walked over to the couch with Aiden and sat him down on it then grabbed the TV remote before sitting down next to him. She flipped through the channels until she hit PBS and found Sesame Street.  
  
"There welcome to Sesame Street,"said Amanda as Aiden watched Big Bird with interest. She sat back with Aiden and watched Kyle and Harry try to figure out how to get the pole down. Both of them tried tugging at them, then they tried tugging it together, then trying to lift it out of the floor clamp that held it in place then out of frustration Kyle kicked it.  
  
"Ouch,"cried Kyle as he brought his foot back down.  
  
"Ya know if you got a chair and a screw driver you just undo the cieling piece and let it slide down the pole and just take it down,"said Amanda pointing the cieling. Both men looked up at it and nodded.  
  
"Have you got a screwdriver around here somewhere?"asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe,"shrugged Kyle before leaving to find one.  
  
"So how was Winslow?"asked Harry turning to Amanda.  
  
"Good,"nodded Amanda,"They can't believe you got married and have a son."  
  
"Really? And I thought I gave off that family man vibe,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Found one,"said Kyle walking back in dragging a chair behind him. He set the chair next to the pole and handed Harry the tool. Rolling his eyes Harry took it and got up on the chair, carefully he undid the screws as he kept his balance. Once the piece was undone he let it dropped down to the pole.  
  
"I guess we're gonna have to undo the bottom piece,"said Harry as he got down.  
  
"Nah, this piece just lifts up,"said Kyle leaning down and pulled it up,"What do you want to do with this anyways?"  
  
"Take it to your new place,"said Amanda.  
  
"I've got a new one,"said Kyle.  
  
"Don't you ever turn off women when they come in and see it?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Nah, most of them work with one anyways,"said Kyle shrugging. Amanda rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Take to the garbage,"said Amanda. Kyle and Harry pulled the pole down and held it sideways.  
  
"Well I gotta go, got a date tonight,"said Kyle. Amanda got up off the couch to open the door for them.  
  
"Who's the lucky lady tonight?"asked Amanda as the lead them to the door.  
  
"Alexis McKnight,"said Kyle.  
  
"Stripper?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Model,"said Kyle.  
  
"Well have fun,"said Amanda as she opened the door for them.  
  
"Do I ever not,"said Kyle smirking,"I'll see ya later."  
  
"See ya,"said Amanda as Kyle walked out the door with the front end of the pole. As Harry went by her she grabbed his shirt lightly.  
  
"And you come back, you got your own model at home,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Will do,"said Harry nodding as he left the apartment. Amanda closed the door behind them and walked back into the living room to find Aiden on the couch trying to keep his eyes opened. She walked over and scooped him up in her arms.  
  
"Time for bed,"said Amanda.  
  
"No,"whinned Aiden softly as he pointed at the TV.  
  
"Don't worry hun, Sesame Street on all the time,"said Amanda as she took him down the hall to his room,"Guess we'll have to pick you up some Sesame toys." She walked into his relatively bare room, Kyle had gone out and bought them the necessities before they got back. They had beds and bedding, a TV and a living room set but most of their stuff was in suitcases or still on it's way over. Amanda set Aiden on the bed and went over to his suitcase and pulled out his pyjamas.  
  
"Arms up,"said Amanda as she held his pyjama top. Aiden held his arms up obediantly as Amanda pulled his sweatshirt and undershirt up over his head then got his pyjama top on. She fluffed his hair as he slowly climbed onto his feet on the bed and let Amanda get him into his bottoms. Kissing his cheek she helpped him down and under the covers, Amanda picked up his teddy bear from the floor and tucked him into bed with it.  
  
"Daddy,"said Aiden pouting as he looked around.  
  
"Daddy will come in and kiss you goodnight in a few minutes,"said Amanda before she kissed his forehead. Aiden leaned up and kissed Amanda's cheek before settling into his pillow.  
  
"Now go to sleep,"said Amanda getting up. She walked to the door and flicked off the light.  
  
"I love you sweetie, good night,"said Amanda before she left the room closing the door halfway. Going back out to the living room she plopped down on the couch and flicked on the some random daytime talk show. She herself was feeling the jetlag, plus she had a few tiring days. She positioned one of the pillows under her head and watched TV well she waited for Harry. It had been a long week, getting everything packed and prepared to come, then actually coming, then listening to Harry's whinning. She knew very well he didn't want to come back but he did because she wanted to. Coming back to Harry ment needing a job and that job most likely would be teaching and Winslow was his school. Amanda wasn't too happy thinking about the possibility of Harry going back to Winslow especially with Ronnie still there, but then again she did have the rings. Looking down at her wedding rings she smiled, her engagement was a simple white gold ring with a princess cut stone, then her band was gold with a pink diamond in a heart shape set in it, inside was engaved Harry's, inside Harry's ring was Amanda's.  
  
Sighing she got up, it was no use trying to watch TV, she was tired and the only thing she could do was go to bed, Harry would find her. Walking into the master bedroom she found her suitcases sitting next to the king size bed she had made Kyle go buy, she made him go buy a brand new bed and bedding for them she didn't want to have to sleep on the same thing that almost every stripper in the Boston area had slept on as well. She stripped out of her pants leaving herself in her underwear and shirt. Reaching behind and under her shirt she undid her bra, pulled her arms out of the straps the threw it on the floor and climbed into bed, under the warm covers.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked into the quiet apartment, he locked the door behind him and walked into the living room. He found the TV off and no one there, checking in on Aiden he found him in bed then Amanda in bed. Grinning he walked into the bedroom over to the bed and sat down on the bed. Looking up through hair and sleepy eyes Amanda grinned loppily at him.  
  
"Hey,"mumbled Amanda.  
  
"Tired?"asked Harry.  
  
"Very, your son can tire me out easily,"said Amanda.  
  
"Just like his dad huh?"asked Harry grinning. Amanda snickered as she pushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Sure, sure,"said Amanda. Amanda shifted over and gave Harry some more room on the bed, Harry threw his legs up and rested back against the headboard. Slowly Amanda moved her head into his lap and made herself comfortable.  
  
"So you had a god day?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah things went better than I expected,"said Amanda playing with the fabric on the knee of Harry's pants.  
  
"That's good,"said Harry.  
  
"My dad thinks we should have more kids,"said Amanda.  
  
"What?"asked Harry not really believing what Amanda had said.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda nodding as she sat up,"I think he's okay with everything."  
  
"Honestly?"asked Harry cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well he did say he could get used to having more kids, though, ignoring the fact of half their gene pool, but he said he could get use to it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Anything else?"asked Harry.  
  
"Lousia and Danny Hanson are engaged,"said Amanda leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Anyone else?"asked Harry. Amanda realized what Harry was getting at, it had been five years since that woman's name had been mentioned between them.  
  
"I did,"said Amanda,"I wish I could've had a camera when I introduced Aide to her."  
  
"Why do you think I encouraged you to take Aiden with you,"said Harry.  
  
"I am so rubbing off on you,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"So how about we get on that advice of your father's, he wants more grandchildren, I think we should give them to him,"said Harry.  
  
"I would love to, but as I said, your son has me beaten for the day,"said Amanda crawling back down to the pillow.  
  
"My son?"asked Harry looking down at her.  
  
"He's your son when he's not being an angel,"said Amanda.  
  
"And when he is an angel?"asked Harry.  
  
"He's my son,"said Amanda. Harry laughed slightly, getting off the bed she started to leave the room.  
  
"I'm gonna grab some food and join ya." Amanda mumbled an okay as she drifted off to sleep. Harry walked out to the kitchen, he was kinda relieved Scott had taken things easily. As much as Harry tried to hide and ignore it but he knew he had a family to support and he had two options, go back to his family and live through that fake prude life or go back to Winslow, give up any dignity and beg for his job back. And at this moment in time, Winslow seemed the lesser of two evils. He had asked Kyle to get him in touch with his lawyer, with all the things Kyle did in his life he needed a good lawyer, Harry needed a little back up if he was going back to Winslow and the defense of well I married your daughter Scott wasn't going to cut it. 


	2. Mothers

Hey you guys!  
  
Okay I wanted to just let you guys know a few things about reading this chapter, at first it may seem a little too dramatic to be the second chapter in the story but it does have significance through out the story.......now don't get into thinking right now that the story is a mushy love story because it does take a dramastic turn which Kelly I'm sure will like, cuz she doesn't seem to give me too good of reviews when I write a cheesy lovey chapter......  
  
Justine  
  
_________  
  
The next day Amanda sat on Aiden's bed with him standing in front of her as she straightened his clothes. Harry stood in the doorway confused, all Amanda had told him was to get ready and look nice. She hadn't smiled all morning and when he asked where they were going she just shrugged and said to see someone, all he knew was they were dropping Aiden off with Scott for the day. Amanda was dressed unusually conservative, a pair of fitted black pants with a fitted white sweater.  
  
"You look handsome,"said Amanda quietly to Aiden before she stood up. She looked over at Harry.  
  
"You ready?"asked Amanda to Harry.  
  
"As always,"said Harry. Amanda scooped up Aiden and walked over into her room, slipped on her heels and walked back out.  
  
"Grab my purse please?"asked Amanda. Harry shrugged and grabbed her black bag that was on the table and followed her out the door.  
  
***  
  
An hour later they stood in front of a house in the upper part of town, one Harry didn't recognize. She still didn't tell him where they were or who they were seeing. Her face was hardened at this point and she didn't look, more of determined look like she was doing something she had no choice in the matter. Amanda hit the doorbell and waited next to Harry. Moments later the door opened by a an older man who looked at Amanda with question.  
  
"I'm Amanda,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"Amanda?"asked the older gentleman.  
  
"Cate's daughter,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh, we weren't expecting you."  
  
"No one ever does,"sighed Amanda,"Can we come in?"  
  
"Of course," The older man moved and opened the door wider to let them both in, Harry bit his lip, they were there to see Amanda's mother. The house was rose wood all over inside, a pretty penny must of been spend for it.  
  
"I'm Gavin, Cate's husband,"said the man offering Amanda his hand.  
  
"Where is she?"asked Amanda ignoring his hand, she was not in the mood for a little happy family moment.  
  
"Dad, who's at the door?" Amanda looked up to see a tennage girl reflecting Gavin's features walking down the stairs.  
  
"Jamie, this is Amanda, Cate's daughter,"said Gavin.  
  
"Cate? Has a daughter?"asked Jamie.  
  
"Can I see her?"asked Amanda presistantly. Gavin nodded and lead the two of them up the stairs past Jamie. Amanda bowed her head down as they walked down the hall silently til Gavin stopped at a door and opened it. Slowly Amanda walked in first, the room was plush looking with pillows and lace everywhere with the sweet scent of flowers flowing everywhere. On the large four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room was a woman surrounded and covered in a white fluffy comforter. The woman had Amanda's dark brown hair and wide blue eyes, she looked over at Amanda with bitter eyes as a cold look came over her. Amanda walked over to the bed and stood at the side with her arms crossed. Harry and Gavin stood back never having witnessed the tension between both women.  
  
"I'm here," Amanda's voice was monotoned.  
  
"I'm not blind," Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how was France or wherever you were?"asked Cate bitterly.  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda,"Now you tracked me down what do you want?"  
  
"I'm dying and you ask what do I want?"asked Cate angrily.  
  
"As I said, you're the one who tracked me down,"said Amanda.  
  
"You were always ungrateful,"muttered Cate.  
  
"You were never a mother, so I guess we're even,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"Who's he?"asked Cate nodding to Harry. Amanda glanced over at Harry then back at her mother.  
  
"My husband, Harry,"said Amanda.  
  
"Husband? What'd he knock you up?"asked Cate.  
  
"No, he waited until after we were married,"said Amanda.  
  
"So I've got a grandchild?"asked Cate.  
  
"No, Dad has a grandson, you well you have what you have,"said Amanda. She watched as her mother's face changed, it went from stone hard to one of some self pity.  
  
"Do you have a picture of him?"asked Cate softening her voice. Amanda uncrossed her arms and held her purse up, opening it she pulled out her wallet and opened it. As she pulled out some recent picture of Aiden she walked over to the bed and handed them to Cate. The older woman took them and looked at them, he was a reflection of Amanda and ultimately of herself, dark brown hair, stunningly blue eyes and that flawless creamy skin.  
  
"His name?"  
  
"Aiden,"said Amanda,"He was born in Paris." Cate nodded as she went back to looking at the pictures.  
  
"May I keep one?"asked Cate.  
  
"I suppose,"shrugged Amanda. Cate nodded as she carefully rested the picture in her lap then looked back at her daughter.  
  
"Well I'll get on to why I called you here,"said Cate,"I rewrote my will."  
  
"So?"asked Amanda expecting her to tell her ruefully that she was written out or she was leaving her something incrediably inane.  
  
"You will get everything," Amanda looked at her mother surprised, it was the last thing she expected to hear.  
  
"Cate, we never discussed this,"said Gavin, then it became clear to Amanda why. Looking over at Gavin, she looked past the expensive clothing and posh exterior and seen the desperate alert look he wore.  
  
"Gavin, shut up,"snapped Cate.  
  
"I don't want it,"said Amanda,"Give it to him and whatever her name is, they obviously want it," said Amanda stressing the word 'obviously'.  
  
"Then give it to Aiden,"said Cate.  
  
"Cate do you even realize how much you are talking about?"asked Gavin.  
  
"I do,"said Cate sternly to her husband. Amanda sighed and shook her head, looking at Harry she gave him a defeated look, she never lied to him when she said her family was crazy.  
  
"Okay, I have a question. Why?"asked Amanda,"Why after all these years of being no more than a simple stranger to me, after all the hurtful words, after all those years of not being a mother and being more concerned about work, or your social life or whatever, after kicking me out of my home, why are you giving me everything?"  
  
"Because who else am I going to give it to?"asked Cate blatantly like it was an obvious answer to everyone but Amanda.  
  
"What is this some sort of redemtion to yourself?"asked Amanda,"Make you feel better or something? Ya know you gotta a pretty nice set up here, nice house, nice family, no mistakes the second time around?"  
  
"Is that what you believe?"asked Cate.  
  
"That is what I know, do you even realize what you had me thinking about my family for eighteen years, it wasn't until I was with Dad that I realized how much you tore apart any chance we might of had,"said Amanda,"And it had been so fucking hard for me, so goddamn hard for me to have a normal proper marriage and to raise my child because I haven't a fucking clue how to because the only way I know how is to make everyone around me miserable." Amanda shook her head, it was never going to get through to Cate, not in a million years and all she was doing now was wasting her breathe and dragging painful memories out in front of Harry that didn't need any more attention.  
  
"Ya know what you do what you want,"said Amanda,"You have a good life, whatever you got left of one." Amanda turned to leave, she walked with her head down towards the door. She only stopped when she looked over at the dresser, her eyes caught something on the dresser and she walked towards it to get the object.  
  
"You have cancer, and you still smoke?"asked Amanda sarcastically as she picked up the pack of cigarettes and held them up.  
  
"Well it can't kill me twice,"shrugged Cate,"Give them over?" Amanda threw the pack at her mother on the bed, watching them land a foot away from her mother. Amanda looked over at Gavin who stood there with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"You let her smoke?"asked Amanda,"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"He doesn't let me do anything,"barked Cate,"I do what I want."  
  
"This is retarded,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Well now that you've got them bring them over to me,"said Cate. Amanda walked over to the bed and carelessly tossed them down in front of Cate.  
  
"I'm gonna go now, there's not much more to talk about,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"I want to talk to you alone for a moment,"said Cate looking at Amanda,"Then you." Cate looked over at Harry who watched the whole thing with amazement,"I want to talk to you alone as well."  
  
"Cate,"sighed Amanda not wanting her or Harry to have to talk to her mother for any amount of time alone.  
  
"Now,"demanded Cate,"You two leave." Amanda smirked, as she watched them leave.  
  
"Wait,"called Cate,"Harry, Harry is it?" Amanda nodded as Harry stopped in the door way.  
  
"I want to talk to you first, Amanda will just make you leave if I talk to her first,"said Cate as she waved him in.  
  
"Well I'm not going to leave,"stated Amanda.  
  
"Why do you think I'm going to make some move on him?"asked Cate,"Honey, he may be an attractive man but he's had you paw all over him, I don't shit in my own bed." Amanda stood there slightly offended before turning and leaving.  
  
"Fine, but don't think he's gonna believe all your sadistic lies about me,"said Amanda leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. She stood outside the door and looked around ruefully at the little life her mother had set up for herself. In Paris she had gotten a call from her mother's lawyer explaining she had cancer and wasn't expected to live much longer, it wasn't Amanda's reason to rush home but she was curious about what her mother wanted.  
  
Inside the room Cate motioned for Harry to take a seat next to the bed. Quietly Harry took a seat, he had never met this woman before in his life but he had heard of her and what he had heard was that she was cold and heartless, she was the source of Amanda's ability of be ruthless when she wanted to be. Now he looked at her, an older verion of Amanda, she had that stone look on her face Amanda often had when she was mad or being dead serious.  
  
"Marry your students often?" Cate's words surprised him, he certainly wasn't expecting that as her first words to him.  
  
"Don't look that surprised, when I had her tracked down to were in the picture, I had you checked out,"said Cate,"I came quite close to calling Scott up, have a good laugh at him for for pretending to be the best parent in the world when his own daughter was messing around with her teacher in his school."  
  
"Pardon?"asked Harry not quite knowing how she knew so much.  
  
"I'm not stupid, you just don't take a girl to Spain without bedding her first,"explained Cate,"Now look I don't you letting her do anything stupid, in a little while my money will be her's, she can do with it as she pleases I don' care."  
  
"I think she wants you to give it to someone else,"said Harry softly.  
  
"I know I know but that damn husband and step daughter of mine aren't getting a penny of it,"said Cate taking a drag from her cigarette,"I know she doesn't care at all what happens to me and for all it's worth the feelings are neutral, but I have no one else to give this money to and it's a nice amount."  
  
"I'll talk to her,"said Harry nodding.  
  
"Well go get her, she's probably trying to rip someone apart out there,"said Cate waving towards the door. Harry nodded and got up, one thing he could confirm was that their families were dysfunctional in everyway possible. Opening the door he found Amanda standing there waiting for him.  
  
"She wants to talk to you,"said Harry.  
  
"Tough luck, let's go,"said Amanda turning. She went to walk away but Harry grabbed her shoulder gentily. Amanda turned rolling her eyes at her husband, she couldn't even imagine what her mother had said to him.  
  
"Please?"asked Harry. He had that look on his face, that one he had mastered to an art, that one that broke down every defense she had and made her do anything for him, she had her own of course that could turn him to mush but it killed her to know he could do the same to her. Amanda crossed her arms and stormed into the room like a pouting child loudly slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Come here,"commanded Cate softly. Amanda stood there debating silently in her mind if she should go or not, finally she decided and walked over plunking herself heavily on the bed.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I've seen you in some magazines,"said Cate.  
  
"So?"asked Amanda. Cate shook her head, her daughter was almost a replica of herself, stubborn and set in her own ways, if the two of them were ever to go to war against someone they'd be dead in moments.  
  
"I was impressed,"said Cate,"My lawyer said you were quite accomplished in your life in Paris."  
  
"Big shock huh? The whore was good at something,"said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"You've done quite alot, you've accomplished yourself, you've gotten married and had a child,"said Cate.  
  
"I suppose in this family falling in love and not being self centred and selfish is an accomplishment,"said Amanda.  
  
"Harry seems like a suitable man,"said Cate slightly changing the subject.  
  
"If he wasn't I wouldn't have married him,"said Amanda.  
  
"Nor slept with your teacher,"said Cate. Amanda looked at her with a creased brow.  
  
"I'm not stupid, I can figure things like that out,"said Cate,"Now on to what I really wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Go on,"said Amanda dully.  
  
"Well soon, I'm going to have to give up and come to terms that I will soon be at the end of my road,"said Cate,"The doctors have only given me a couple of months, anyday I will be in the hospital, they've explained it all to me, ultimately I won't be able to keep myself alive."  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda.  
  
"I have given my lawyer the authority to give you the right to in other words pull the plug,"said Cate,"There's honestly no reason to keep myself as a vegetable hooked up to god knows how many machines."  
  
"And your husband isn't capable of this?"asked Amanda.  
  
"He's a fool, he'd keep me alive for the rest of his foresaken life,"muttered Cate,"Plus, I figure after having me for a mother I might as well give you the right to end my life."  
  
"Is this a guilt trip or something?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No I am dead serious,"said Cate,"If anyone is going to cut of my life, I want it to be you." Amanda shook her head in disbelief and looked off into space.  
  
"I don't want to do it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Look I've never asked anything from you,"stated Cate.  
  
"Well it's not like you had any right to,"said Amanda loudly in an accusing tone,"You were shit for a mother, and you still are."  
  
"That's because I never wanted you,"said Cate. Amanda looked at her like she had just been slapped in the face. Cate shook her head at the choice of words she had used.  
  
"I never wanted you in a sense that I didn't want kids, you were unplanned,"said Cate,"I never wanted kids, I wasn't cut out for kids."  
  
"Well you made that pretty damn obvious,"snapped Amanda.  
  
"I didn't know what to do with you, you grew up and just seemed to learn things on your own,"said Cate,"You did what I couldn't. You have the family, I couldn't do that. I should've let your father raise you."  
  
"That's a sorry excuse,"muttered Amanda holding back tears, it was a heavy burden hitting her with all of this.  
  
"I never said it was one,"said Cate,"I only married this bastard because I could aquire more money from him." Amanda slowly picked up the disguarded pack of cigarettes from the bed and looked at her mother.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke these,"said Amanda softly. She looked away from her as sat there at the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm never going to say I'm sorry but you should've had better,"said Cate.  
  
"No kidding,"scoffed Amanda quietly.  
  
"You can go now,"said Cate,"My lawyer will call you when I go into the hospital." Amanda nodded and got up off the bed, without looking back she walked to the door. Walking out into the hallway she seen Gavin and Harry waiting for her. Looking over Gavin sullenly she held the pack of cigarettes out to him.  
  
"Throw these away,"said Amanda softly before looking over at Harry who looked at her with concern,"Let's go." Harry wrapped his arm around her and left the house with her.  
  
In the car Amanda was quiet as she sat in the passenger's seat this time, she stared out the window with glassy eyes. Harry didn't want to bother her yet with it, he figured he would take her home for a bit and let her pull herself together from whatever her mother had said to her before they brought Aiden home, he even considered calling Scott to see if Aiden would be able to spend the night with him. As they pulled into parking lot Amanda looked over at Harry with a drained look on her face.  
  
"Can you go pick Aide up now?"asked Amanda.  
  
"We can get him later,"said Harry softly.  
  
"No I want him now,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Maybe you should take a little time alone,"said Harry.  
  
"Please?"asked Amanda. Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay alone?"asked Harry. Amanda just sat there like she hadn't even heard Harry's question. Harry shook his head and pulled into their parking space. Getting out of the car he walked around to Amanda's side and opened the door. Reaching down he practically pulled her out of the car.  
  
"You and me are going to have some time,"said Harry as he shut the door.  
  
"But,"stuttered Amanda.  
  
"Aide will be okay with your dad,"said Harry reassuringly.  
  
********  
  
Harry sat in bed with Amanda resting her head in his lap. Softly he stroked her hair, she had been quiet since she got home, he could tell he was crying. He had still been reluctant to ask her what had gone on. He watched as she sat up and looked at him with tear streaked cheeks.  
  
"She wants me to pull the plug,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"She said she was going to be in the hospital soon and when it comes time, she wants me to be the one to decide to cut her off of life support,"said Amanda,"In some weird way it's her being a mother."  
  
"What did you say?"asked Harry.  
  
"I suppose,"shrugged Amanda,"She told me a lot of stuff I didn't want to know."  
  
"Hun it's okay,"said Harry hugging her,"You're gonna be okay."  
  
"Can you get Aide now?"asked Amanda as she pulled back. Harry nodded as he sat back, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?"asked Harry. Amanda nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap,"said Amanda settling down into the pillow. Harry climbed off the bed watching her as he pulled on his jacket. Amanda smiled slightly at him as she pulled the covers close up around her. 


	3. Rum Therapy

Hi,  
  
Well I'm glad some people like this sequel.....*ahem* kelly :) I've had a few ppl e-mailing me too begging for details ...........here's something, someone go to jail..........but for what? You'll find out cuz that's the good part...........now get to reading  
  
Justine  
  
Harry knocked on Scott's door, he knew this moment was going to awkward, he had stood back when they had dropped off Aiden only briefly nodding his hello to Scott. He waited for the door to open and when it finally did Scott stood there with a surprised look on his face to find just Harry there.  
  
"Hi,"said Harry nerviously.  
  
"Hi, where's Amanda?"asked Scott.  
  
"She's at home, she's not feeling too well,"said Harry.  
  
"Why what's wrong?"asked Scott concerned.  
  
"Um, well we went to see her mother today,"said Harry. Scott opened the door wider and motioned for Harry to come in. Quietly Harry walked in to find what he would've come to expect of Scott's house, that old English look, not that he hadn't been in there before, it's just the lights weren't on before.  
  
"What happened with Cate?"asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know, they fought over the fact that she wanted to leave Amanda her money,"said Harry,"Then they talked alone and she just went quiet."  
  
"I didn't know if she had contacted Amanda about her being sick,"said Scott.  
  
"She also asked her something else,"said Harry,"When she goes into the hospital and it comes to the end, it's up Amanda to decide when they take off life support." Scott shook his head, he knew more than anyone Amanda would not want that responsiblity over her mother, Amanda ultimately didn't want anything to do with her mother.  
  
"What did she say?"asked Scott.  
  
"She never really gave me a yes or no answer, but I think she said she would,"said Harry.  
  
"Did you talk to Cate?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, she told me not to let Amanda do anything stupid and to encourage her basically to take the money,"said Harry.  
  
"That woman will never leave her be,"muttered Scott looking away from Harry,"When she called to tell me about the cancer I told her I would talk to Amanda about it. Did she tell Cate about Aiden?" Harry nodded.  
  
"That woman is not going to confuse and hurt him like she did Amanda,"said Scott starting to pace,"I won't let it."  
  
"Well she is his grandmother,"said Harry.  
  
"No, no, no you don't understand Cate is nobody to anyone but herself,"said Scott,"She pulled Amanda apart to the point that she knew no boundaries, she may only have a few months left but she is capable of doing some damage of Aiden." Harry bit his lip, the comment about Amanda stung him slightly, he knew one of those boundaries Scott was implying was himself.  
  
"Where is Aiden?"asked Harry quickly noting that if he stayed much longer sensitive subjects were going to arise.  
  
"Oh he's upstairs, he fell asleep watching a movie and I put him in Amanda's old bed,"said Scott,"It's upstairs on the left, I'll gather up his things." Harry nodded.  
  
Upstairs he quietly walked into Amanda's room to find his son sleeping soundly in the bed. Looking around he could remember her room vaguely, it had been years and he had only been there once. It didn't surprise him that Scott kept the room exactly the way she had left it, somewhere inside of him he knew Scott always thought it was just a phase and she would come home to him. Harry walked over to the bed and softly pulled back the covers, amazingly they still smell of that vanilla scent that had filled him that night. Aiden woke slightly as Harry picked him up resting him against his shoulder and chest.  
  
******  
  
Amanda stood at the large sliding door windows looking out at the night sky. Her day had been straining and now she couldn't sleep. Pulling her black floor length silk robe around her tightly and padded away from the window. The apartment was silent, both Harry and Aiden had been sleeping silently for hours, insomnia had plauged her. She walked into the kitchen hitting the light switch on her way in, light flooded the pristine white kitchen as she squinted slightly. There wasn't much in the kitchen besides a wine glass set and bottle of Whiskey Kyle had given them as a housewarming gift. Staring at it for a moment Amanda picked up the large curved bottle that contained the amber colored liquid and broke the seal. Once it was open she retrieved herself a glass and poured the liquid into the glass giving herself a generous amount. The alcohol burned her throat as it flooded into her mouth. 'Why the hell did I come back here?' Amanda asked herself, 'we were protected from this mess in Paris, none of this touched us.' Taking a nother sip from her glass she thought about some of the things she had gone over earlier in the day, her meeting with her mother had her concerned and starting to evaluate her own life as to what she had done and who she was. Life had suddenly gone from perfect to heavy, and something told her the worse was yet to come.  
  
The sound of steps behind her caused her to turn, she knew it was Harry there was no one else it could be. He stood int he doorway of the kitchen with a face full of sleep, squinting at the light and clad in nothing more than his boxers. Amanda looked at him grinning as he wiped the sleep from his face.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Harry half moaning.  
  
"Just having a drink,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"Why? It's like three in the morning?"asked Harry.  
  
"I couldn't sleep,"said Amanda leaning against the counter,"Didn't mean to wake you." Harry shrugged and went to pouring himself a drink.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Amanda this time.  
  
"Having a drink, you think you're the only one who can find therapy in a bottle of rum at three in the morning,"said Harry jokingly to her.  
  
"And what do you need therapy for?"asked Amanda as Harry took a sip.  
  
"The dreading thought that Monday morning I have to go to Winslow and face the jury for a job,"said Harry,"Someone's gotta bring home the money."  
  
"You know you don't have to,"said Amanda,"We've got money."  
  
"Ya but we got bills and such,"said Harry,"And I need something to do, otherwise I'm going to turn into Kyle, lounging around doing nothing constructive."  
  
"It worked for me long enough,"laughed Amanda.  
  
"Wish I could've been a kid who lived off my parents,"said Harry.  
  
"Ah you loved it, if I had a job back then I never would've been able to be on your beck and call,"said Amanda smiling,"You woulda missed me."  
  
"True,"nodded Harry,"So why are you up?"  
  
"What the reasons in alphabetic order?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Babe, it's gonna be okay,"said Harry coming over to her and kissing her hair softly.  
  
"I know, but god why can't the bitch just kick the bucket and leave me out of it?"muttered Amanda as she pouted.  
  
"Well that's the way to think,"said Harry smiling.  
  
"Of course it is,"said Amanda setting her glass down on the counter,"I'm going to bed now."  
  
"Now?"asked Harry.  
  
"The alcohol is getting to me,"said Amanda before she turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Lightweight,"called Harry as she disappeared from the kitchen. Harry took another drink from his glass before he dumped both glasses down the drain and set them on the counter next to the sink.  
  
He found Amanda in bed in the dark, crawling in next to her he found her with her head on the pillow and eyes wide open.  
  
"Go to sleep,"said Harry kissing her forehead. Amanda leaned over and looked at him.  
  
"I don't wanna,"said Amanda before pressing her lips to his. Amanda got up and moved herself so she was straddling his hips. As they parted Harry looked at her and grinned.  
  
"You are confusing,"muttered Harry.  
  
"And you love it,"laughed Amanda before kissing him again.  
  
***********  
  
The next day Amanda laided on the couch leaning against Harry as Aiden lounged on the ground on a blanket watching Sesame Street intently. The three of them were tired, the jetlag was wearing off but still they were a significant number of hours behind the currently time. Amanda rested her head snuggly on Harry's chest as she watched the children's show.  
  
"So you going to Winslow tomorrow?"asked Amanda softly.  
  
"I suppose,"said Harry.  
  
"Do you want me to call my dad for you?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I think you're dad's gonna be the last one on my side,"said Harry,"I figure I'm just gonna go in and plead my case to Steven, maybe he'll take kindly to the fact that I didn't get you pregnant til after I married you."  
  
"Yeah you better now find any hot students to replace me,"said Amanda elbowing him slightly in the side. Harry laughed slightly and kissed her hair.  
  
"Don't worry I don't think anyone like you is ever gonna walk into my life again,"said Harry,"Plus you know if I get back in there you're father is gonna to be looking over my shoulder every minute."  
  
"Good then he can keep an eye on you for me,"said Amanda. 


	4. Back To Winslow

Hey,  
  
I know I write notes now to u guys and I'm getting pretty use to it, it's easier than e-mail.......first off, Kelly I love your reviews, they amuse me (In a good way) and I look forward to them and I was just joking in my note from the last chapter........Joy update ur damn story!!!!!!I know I reviewed it earlier kinda dogging on it that I wasn't fond of the style it was written in but I'm addicted I want MORE!..........Now I know ppl wanted more of a Boston Public feel to this story and it's getting there, this chapter gets the ball rolling and the good stuff is coming up soon.................  
  
Justine  
  
The next morning Amanda sat in bed with Aiden playing next to her with some toys. Harry had left about fifteen minutes earlier. She picked up the phone, she knew Harry had told her not to bother calling her father but she was going to anyways. Dialing information she got put directly through to Winslow. Smiling as Aiden who was mucking around with some large colorful blocks, she waited while the phone rang, finally it was answered.  
  
"Hello Winslow Highschool, Lousia speaking how may I help you."  
  
"Hey Lousia, it's Amanda is my dad free?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah he is, hold on I'll put you through,"said Lousia.  
  
"Thank you." Amanda waited as she was put on hold, she picked up a disguarded block and put into Aiden's reach as he started building an unstructured tower.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey dad it's me,"said Amanda.  
  
"How are you? Is everything alright?"asked Scott starting to get concerned she was calling him at work.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine,"said Amanda reassuringly,"How are you?"  
  
"Good,"said Scott.  
  
"That's good,"said Amanda knowing that from his answer Harry hadn't been there yet,"Anyways I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"And what's that?"asked Scott.  
  
"Well you should be having a visitor soon,"said Amanda.  
  
"Who?"asked Scott.  
  
"Harry,"said Amanda softly. She could hear Scott trying to silence a moan after she mentioned his name.  
  
"Daddy please,"whinned Amanda knowing she was going to have to butter her dad up and make him think he was doing everything for her, not Harry.  
  
"What does he want?"asked Scott in a heavy voice.  
  
"He wants to teach again,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'm sure there's an all boys school around here somewhere,"said Scott.  
  
"Daddy,"said Amanda smiling,"Serious, he's got a family here to support, your family none the less."  
  
"So why does he expect to teach here?"asked Scott.  
  
"Because he knows Winslow,"said Amanda,"He is a good teacher, you need good teachers like that in schools."  
  
"Good teacher?"questioned Scott.  
  
"Daddy can you look past the fact he married your daughter,"said Amanda,"Do you really want me and Aide living on the streets because this family has no money." Scott sighed heavily.  
  
"Did he ask you to call me?"asked Scott.  
  
"No, he told me not to call,"said Amanda. Scott rolled his eyes, his daughter never did as she was told no matter what.  
  
"But you called anyways,"said Scott.  
  
"I know but Harry he's going in there with no one on his side,"said Amanda,"And he'd have a much better chance if he had your support."  
  
"Amanda you know how I feel about it,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh c'mon Dad, it's not like he gonna be making any moves on students,"said Amanda sarcastically,"Geesh, he's got you at work and me at home, Gubers where ever he turns."  
  
"It's not a light subject,"said Scott.  
  
"Dad, look whatever you thought went on between Harry and I when I was a student didn't,"said Amanda,"Please Dad for me." Amanda held the phone up to Aiden.  
  
"Aide, say please,"said Amanda softly,"For mommy? I'll give you a cookie." Aiden took the offer and put his mouth up to the reciever.  
  
"Pease," he looked up at Amanda who smiled and nodded her approvement.  
  
"See Grampa, how can you say no to that?"said Amanda.  
  
"Amanda I'll be putting my proffessional reputation on the line here,"said Scott.  
  
"Well he's going to talk to Harper about it but Harry needs you on his side,"said Amanda,"You could do some of that famous convincing and get Harry in a good light and who better than to do it than the father of the girl who Harry originally lost his job over and Harry he's a good man, he deserves it."  
  
"I don't know,"said Scott.  
  
"Dad, Harry is a good man, how many men would go through what he did, get stranded on a new continent then find out his ex-girlfriend was doing way better than he was in the same situation and still marry her,"said Amanda,"He's a good father and a good husband, he just wants to support his family."  
  
"But don't you two have a good sum of money anyways,"said Scott.  
  
"Yeah, but I think Harry wants to do this for himself, I was the one in Paris who was bringing home the paycheck, Harry just wants to be the perfect husband, he wants to be able to support his family and know that if anything happens we'll be okay,"said Amanda,"And you gotta admit, Harry was a good teacher, he got through to a lot of students."  
  
"I'll see,"said Scott.  
  
"Thank you Daddy,"said Amanda smiling knowing she had won.  
  
"So I heard you visited your mother,"said Scott. The smile quickly left Amanda's face, she wasn't sure if Harry had said anything to her father the previous day because he hadn't called.  
  
"I did,"said Amanda rolling her eyes.  
  
"Heard it didn't go too good,"said Scott.  
  
"That woman just doesn't know when to back off,"said Amanda.  
  
"What did you say about it when she asked about giving you the right to take her off of life support?"asked Scott.  
  
"I said I'd do it, she bitched me into it,"said Amanda sighing.  
  
"Well you know I'm here for you and I'll be there for you when that time comes,"said Scott.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda,"But that woman was almost down right cruel yesterday."  
  
"What did she say?"asked Scott.  
  
"She said she didn't want me, and that she didn't know how to raise me because she didn't want children,"said Amanda,"Then to justify everything and make it all better she told me I had accomplished a lot in my life."  
  
"Well you have accomplished a lot, you defied what a lot of people said and you made something positive of yourself,"said Scott,"I'm proud you're my daughter, and no matter what you do, or have done, you will always be my daughter and I always have and always will want you as my daughter." Amanda smiled and she laughed slightly at his what you have done comment.  
  
"I know, I don't take much to what she says, I got good people in my life who love me, but one good thing comes out of it, I know I will never put Aide in that situation,"said Amanda.  
  
"Did you tell her about Aiden?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah she wanted a picture so I gave her one,"said Amanda.  
  
"Did she want to see him?"asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know, she didn't ask and I don't really think I want to expose him to that,"said Amanda.  
  
"That would probably be for the best,"said Scott.  
  
"Well I squashed her on it anyways, she was all like I have a grandchild and I just straight out told her that no, Dad has a grandchild, she didn't,"said Amanda,"I don't even know why I gave her a picture."  
  
"Maybe she'll realize what she missed out on,"said Scott.  
  
"She's not going to get it back,"said Amanda,"As far as I am concerned you are my parent and my only parent."  
  
"Well just remember I am always here for you,"said Scott.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda,"But I'm gonna go now, Aiden's getting fussy."  
  
"Okay,"said Scott.  
  
"And Dad be nice to Harry,"said Amanda.  
  
"I said I'd think about it,"said Scott.  
  
"Good,"said Amanda,"Now I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later,"said Scott. Amanda hung up the phone and looked over at Aiden who was holding a block up for her.  
  
"You and me babe have everyone wrapped around our cute little fingers,"said Amanda pulling the little boy into her lap and hugging him.  
  
********  
  
Harry took a deep breathe as he walked into the main office at Winslow. It was the same, the paint on the walls were still dull, papers were cluttered in the teacher's in box and Lousia sat at her desk in the middle of the office surrounded by work. Slowly he paced over to Lousia's desk regreting coming. Lousia looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Harry,"said Lousia getting up,"How are you?"  
  
"Uh, good,"said Harry not really in the mood for small talk with her.  
  
"That's good,"said Lousia,"I was kinda disappointed you didn't come with Amanda."  
  
"I had some things to do at home,"said Harry,"Is Steven in?"  
  
"Yeah he is,"said Lousia as she walked over to Scott's door. Lousia knocked softly on it then walked back over to Harry.  
  
"Are you looking in coming back to Winslow?"asked Lousia.  
  
"Not sure yet,"said Harry shrugging softly. Scott came out of his office grabbing the attention of both Harry and Lousia.  
  
"Harry is here, he wants to talk to Steven,"said Lousia smiling, she was expecting Harry, Scott had let her know he was coming and to let him know right away when Harry got there. Scott nodded in understandment.  
  
"Okay come with me,"said Scott as he walked past them to Steven's office doors. He knocked before opening the door and waved Harry along.  
  
"Good luck,"whispered Lousia to Harry as he started to follow Scott into the office.  
  
Once saying his sullen hellos to Steven, Harry sat across from him and Scott who stood off to the side. They obviously knew why Harry was there and he was hoping the past was not going to be his enemy today.  
  
"So what do we owe for this visit?"asked Steven sitting back.  
  
"I want to go back to teaching,"said Harry,"And I would like to come back to Winslow." Scott bit his lip, Amanda had asked him to be on Harry's side and she had made a few good points.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Steven,"About coming back here?"  
  
"Yes,"nodded Harry.  
  
"Well Harry as a friend and a boss I would love to have you back but I'm not sure how the other faculity members and parents would take it,"said Steven,"You did leave here under a lot of conterversy."  
  
"Many people would frown upon your actions,"said Scott.  
  
"Nothing happened that violated any codes of conduct,"said Harry.  
  
"Having you back would be a heavy liability to Winslow,"said Steven,"Not one I think we could afford." Harry inhaled deeply, things were not looking up and his chances weren't looking good either.  
  
"It was five years ago, no one would even remember and above all I am teacher,"said Harry,"I have a family at home and I need to work." Steven sighed, he did want to take Harry back, he was a fabolous teacher and everything that had gone on previously did have some influence but there never was any proof and in Steven's opinion, Harry was a good man, he did love Amanda, he married her and from what he had heard from Lousia, he had gone through a lot to get her, so the possiblity or suggestion that Harry was just a dirty old man preying on young girls was a joke to him.  
  
"Harry I want to talk to Scott for a moment,"said Steven. Harry nodded, he got up and quickly left the office, shutting the door behind him. Once they were alone Steven turned to Scott who was looking at him with a questionable face.  
  
"So what do you think?"asked Steven.  
  
"Well you are the principal, it's your opinion that counts,"said Scott trying to avoid having to seem pro on Harry's case.  
  
"Yes, but Scott it's your daughter that's in the middle of this,"said Steven,"Do you think we should take Harry back?" Scott sighed and closed his eyes briefly, he didn't want to answer that question, not now, not ever.  
  
"He does have a family,"said Scott.  
  
"Okay, well let's assume Amanda didn't ask you to back Harry,"said Steven knowing Amanda had probably called Scott because otherwise Scott would've been out there giving Harry the riot act for even considering coming back in the school.  
  
"Honestly,"said Scott,"I would, we don't see eye to eye on everything but I suppose if we hold the fact he did involve himself with a student against him becoming a teacher again it would be pointless, he loves Amanda and the fear of what she would do to him would be enough to keep in him line."  
  
"We also have to consider she wasn't a student,"said Steven,"She caught us on a techinicallity. But in all honesty it wasn't as bad as it was made out to be, I don't believe would be a matter we'd have to worry about."  
  
"True,"mumbled Scott.  
  
"But we are going to have to keep a tight reign on him,"said Steven,"Because some parent is going to have heard some rumor from then is going to kick up as much dirt as they can about this."  
  
"Then it's a rumor,"said Scott,"How many of our teachers had rumors such as this circled about them."  
  
"Well then the big question is, is this the hand we're gonna put all our chips on?"asked Steven.  
  
"You have my okay with it,"said Scott nodding.  
  
"Okay,"said Steven,"You want the honors?"  
  
"Sure,"said Scott. He walked to the door and let himself out to where Harry was waiting patiently in silence.  
  
"Harry,"Scott's voice was stern, sure behind closed doors Scott was willing to back Harry for his daughter but he was not going to let on to anything,"Steven has made a decision, you are welcome to come back to Winslow put under some conditions."  
  
"Such as?"asked Harry.  
  
"I don't want to see any of your usual antics, you stay strict to code, no guns, no fights, nothing,"said Scott,"Or anything else you've been suspected of, remember I will be watching you, I've got a lot more than just this school reputation on the line with you." Harry nodded knowing exactly what that comment meant. He watched as Scott walked past him briskfully before entering his office and closing the door behind him. Harry bit his lip and walked into Steven's office to get details.  
  
"C'mon, sit down,"said Steven invitingly. Harry nodded and sat down in his previous seat.  
  
"You may want to go home and thank you wife,"said Steven. Harry had his suspcisions that Amanda had called Scott and now they were confirmed, he knew no matter how many times he said something to her she was going to do what she wanted anyways.  
  
"I figured she'd call Scott,"said Harry.  
  
"Well whatever she said musta been good because he was supportive of bringing you back,"said Steven.  
  
"All I want to do is get back to teaching,"said Harry. The two men talked over the details of the classes Harry would be teaching and how if anything were to be said about him and Amanda it would be tough and for this Harry had to keep himself low and not do anything to grab attention. 


	5. Family Life

Hey everyone!  
  
First off Kelly! hun, you amuze me in a good way (and not like a clown) I love your reviews, they're unique, they're not the usual i like your story, update. I look forward with every chapter to your reviews....you rock! I know this chapter is kinda dull dull.......I really wasn't into this chapter but I'm into the next one..............keep reviewing you guys, cuz u all rock and if you've got a BP story tell me in ur review I'll definately get over and read yours!  
  
That night after Aiden had gone to bed Amanda laid on the couch wearing one of Harry's oversized shirts as she watched TV. Harry sat at the kitchen table he had set up after Amanda wouldn't let him have the couch. He had the text books from his classes set out and was working on outlines for his classes he was starting the next day. Scott had called Amanda back after Harry had left to let her know that her husband was re-employeed. She hadn't let Harry know that she knew before he told her cause she wasn't sure he knew she had made a phone call on his behalf.  
  
"Maybe I'll get breast implants,"said Amanda as she watched a reality show focusing on plastic surgery. Harry looked up from his books at her not really sure of what he had heard.  
  
"Why?"asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno, I'll be getting a lot of money soon from that old bat and what would piss her off more than to know I dropped her precious money on new boobs,"said Amanda smiling at him,"I bet you'd like them."  
  
"Don't,"said Harry going back to his books.  
  
"You're not fun,"muttered Amanda. She rolled over and picked up the phone from the table, she dialed information and waited until the operator answered.  
  
"What lisiting?"  
  
"Marty Sullens,"said Amanda.  
  
"One moment,"said the operator. Amanda took her attention back to the TV as she waited, she was meaning to get a hold of Marty earlier today but Aiden had kept her busy and she hadn't gotten a chance.  
  
"I'm sorry mame, we have no listings for that,"said the operator.  
  
"Shit,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Try Martin,"said Harry still at the books.  
  
"Okay anything for Martin Sullens?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes we do mame, would you like me to connect you?"  
  
"Yes,"said Amanda before the line turned to a dialing sound,"Why Martin?"  
  
"That was Marty's full name,"said Harry,"You weren't the only one with an alias."  
  
"Whatever Harold,"said Amanda sticking out her tongue as the phone was answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey is Marty there?"  
  
"Speaking." 'God he sounds so professional' thought Amanda.  
  
"Hey you, it's Aje,"said Amanda.  
  
"AJ?"asked Marty.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"How are you?"  
  
"Good and you?"asked Marty,"It's been how many years and you just decide to call your best friend."  
  
"I've been busy,"said Amanda,"I got stuff to take care of."  
  
"So you're finally back in town?"asked Marty.  
  
"Yup, permanetly too,"said Amanda,"Paris was cramping my style."  
  
"Yeah I called a while back your dad said you were there,"said Marty,"Modelling and stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, Cindy and Tyra got nothing on me,"said Amanda.  
  
"So what brought you back?"asked Marty.  
  
"I got a family now, I wanted to be around with my dad and stuff,"said Amanda.  
  
"Family?"asked Marty.  
  
"Married with a kid,"said Amanda as she got off the couch and made her way down to the bedroom.  
  
"So what's your full name?"asked Marty. Amanda laughed knowing exactly what Marty was getting at.  
  
"Amanda Jane Senate,"said Amanda as flopped down on the bed.  
  
"So you did marry Harry and have the perfect little family, Kare will love that,"said Marty.  
  
"Hey you still in contact with Karen?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, Miranda moved to LA a couple of years ago but Karrie and I still talk,"said Marty.  
  
"So what have you been doing?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Working,"said Marty.  
  
"Doing what?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I'm an attorney,"said Marty,"I work a law firm in town."  
  
"A lawyer? Who ever woulda thought,"said Amanda,"Shy little Marty a lawyer?"  
  
"Well the pay is good, hours are right,"said Marty.  
  
"Wow I should tell Harry he'll be happy to know someone got out of the dungeon with some success,"said Amanda.  
  
"You were pretty successful from what I heard,"said Marty.  
  
"Yeah but anyone can sit in front of a camera,"said Amanda.  
  
"Anyways you had a kid?"asked Marty.  
  
"Yeah he's a year and a half, his names Aiden,"said Amanda.  
  
"I never woulda thought you'd have kids first,"said Marty.  
  
"Well I wasn't really expecting him, he just kinda popped up,"said Amanda,"But he's a doll."  
  
"Look like you?"asked Marty.  
  
"Oh yeah, brown hair, blue eyes, button nose,"said Amanda,"He's mommy's little side kick."  
  
"Somehow I can see that,"said Marty,"But hey we need to get together sometime."  
  
"We definately need to,"said Amanda,"And bring Karrie as well."  
  
"Sure thing,"said Marty,"Are you going to be around tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, unpacking and such, I'll give you my number,"said Amanda.  
  
"I think I got it on my ID box, nine three nine?"asked Marty.  
  
"That's it,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"Okay well I'll call you tomorrow,"said Marty.  
  
"Sure thing,"said Amanda.  
  
"Talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye." Amanda clicked the phone off and got up off the bed taking the phone with her. She walked back into the living room. She aimlessly threw the phone on the couch and walked over to the table where Harry was.  
  
"So this will make you happy,"said Amanda coming up behind Harry. She rested her hands on Harry's shoulders and softly massuaged them.  
  
"Marty became a lawyer,"said Amanda.  
  
"Really? Never woulda taken him for the type,"said Harry.  
  
"Proud you made an impact in someone's life to succeed?"asked Amanda,"Someone from the dungeon makes more than minium wage."  
  
"Well you sure as hell made more than minimum wage,"said Harry.  
  
"I know, this perfect ass and body sure pays off,"said Amanda gloatfully,"So whatcha working on?"  
  
"Social studies course,"said Harry.  
  
"No dungeon for Harry?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, Steven asked me if that's where I wanted to go but I just want some normal classes,"said Harry,"Don't need the stress of the dungeon. I've got more important things to worry about."  
  
"Ah like me?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes, like you,"said Harry.  
  
"Well this important thing needs some attention, preferable in the bedroom,"said Amanda, leaning down and kissing his cheek.  
  
"I know, and it's killing me but I gotta get this done, I've got class at eight tomorrow,"said Harry looking over at her before pressing his lips softly to hers. Amanda deepened the kiss as she was looking for more and tempting Harry. Wrapping her arms around his neck she slid around til she was sitting across his lap, instinctively Harry rested his arm on her bare legs well holding her close to him by her hip. Slowly Amanda pulled back from the kiss trying to get his answer. Harry sighed softly hugging her tightly to him as he rested his head on the front area on her shoulder.  
  
"Baby, I really, really, really, really want to,"said Harry softly running his finger up and down her thigh. Amanda inhaled deeply, she had lost this time but it was at her own fault, she had called her father and pleaded for Harry to get his job back so she had to accept it.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda softly, she kissed his temple softly and got up,"I'm going to bed, you try and hurry up here if you can. I'll be waiting."  
  
"I'll hurry,"said Harry taking her hand and kissing it softly. He watched as Amanda left the dinning room before turning back to his books, he had mixed feelings about the coming day. He was happy to be back teaching and things had gone better with Scott and Steven than he had expected, now came the hard part, facing everyone else especially Ronnie. His life was just the way he wanted, he had his dream wife, a healthy perfect child, a good job and he didn't want anything to change it.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry closed his books, his class plans were finished for the next week and a half. It was odd going from plans he use to set up for the Dungeon to actual class plans. 'God if I get into class tomorrow morning and I find out these kids really want to learn, I may not know what to do,' thought Harry as he clicked off the lights. He made his way down to the bedroom, he closed the door quietly behind him. Harry walked over to the bed in the dark room and quietly started to strip off his clothes. Looking down at Amanda she loked peaceful as she slept bunched up in the sheets. Once he was down to his boxers he softly slipped in between the covers next to her. Amanda moaned softly as the bed shifted, Harry wrapped his ar, around her waist pulling her slowly next to him, he couldn't sleep without her in his arms and he hadn't since the day they married, even when they had fights and she made him sleep on the couch he couldn't sleep and ended up crawling into bed with her, and she never resisted. Yawning Amanda rolled closer into his arms and linked her arm with his over her stomach.  
  
"I thought you were gonna wait for me?"asked Harry softly.  
  
"I tired,"mumbled Amanda into the pillow,"This is nicer." Harry smiled to himself as he rested himself into the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day and he wanted to enjoy every good moment he had before he had to face what was waiting for him at Winslow. 


	6. Shopping

Harry walked into his apartment to find it empty, he dropped his briefcase by the door and walked through the apartment finding it empty and with no note anywhere.  
  
"Hello." No answer, just the sound of his voice echoing through the apartment. Just then he heard a loud crashing sound outside in the hallway and the door being unlocked. He headed towards the door to inspect it.  
  
"Goddamn you Kyle,"said Amanda as she followed Aiden into the apartment loaded with bag,"You better not have ruined anything." Amanda walked past Harry as he stood looking at Kyle who was outside the doorway surrounded by boxes and bags. He looked at Harry with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"This is why I am not married,"said Kyle.  
  
"What is all this?"asked Harry still staring at his cousin that was gathering up boxes.  
  
"Stuff, stuff your wife insisted she needed, stuff she swore to God she couldn't live without,"said Kyle,"Tell me Harry what woman can't live without five different pairs of black heels? Harry they are black heels how many can she need? And then I got, Kyle you're the man you can carry this, she carried a child for nine months and I have to carry the boxes for her."  
  
"Well that's women for ya,"said Harry.  
  
"Hey stop standing there, help me,"said Kyle. Harry shook his head and grabbed a few boxes and a couple of bags, he was acustomed to Amanda's shopping sprees, Paris was her heaven. On a few occasions it got so bad Harry would have to make trips home through out the day to drop stuff off so they'd have room in the car. He'd try to talk her out of it, but she always won, she told him it was her money, from her job and she wanted to buy stuff. And still even though he knew she had money left, this was not in her budget.  
  
"Mandy." Amanda whipped around glaring at Harry, he only called her Mandy when he knew he was going to piss her off and he tried to be sweet by using that annoying name with her.  
  
"Yes?"asked Amanda pasting on a smile for the sake of Aiden and Kyle.  
  
"Isn't this a little excessive?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, what in God's name is this?"asked Kyle chain link belt from one of the bags he had brought in.  
  
"A belt,"said Amanda,"And I'm not being excessive, it's not like we're poor."  
  
"Keep shopping like this and we will,"said Harry.  
  
"No we won't I'm taking my mother's money,"said Amanda,"I could shop like this for the rest of my life and never go poor."  
  
"Well don't be sad Harry, she bought you pants,"said Kyle,"Odd though, never had a woman pick out pants for me." Harry shook his head as he sat on the couch next to his son.  
  
"So how was school?"asked Amanda sorting the bags.  
  
"Good, awkward to be back, some people looked like they had seen a ghost,"said Harry.  
  
"Maybe it was just that stupid look Ronie has on her face all the time,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Actualy I didn't see Ronnie,"said Harry.  
  
"Good,"snorted Amanda picking up some bags and taking them down the hall to her room.  
  
"Meow, those claws still out after all these years?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Apparently,"shrugged Harry.  
  
"Well you gotta admire it,"said Kyle,"She loves ya, and how many guys get girls who would rip another woman's face off for ya."  
  
"According to some people at work my time is just waiting with Ronnie,"said Harry.  
  
"Just remember if the cow gets too nasty just send dollface in, her and dad could straighten her up,"said Kyle snickering. Amanda came back out and picked up some more bags taking then to the kitchen table.  
  
"Did my dad say anything to ya?'asked Amanda.  
  
"Nope, why?"asked Harry.  
  
"Just making sure,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I'm off I've got myself a date with the lovely Angie Loveheart tonight,"said Kyle.  
  
"Stripper?'asked Amanda.  
  
"Exotic dancer,"said Kyle correcting her. Amanda rolled her eyes as she rolled Aiden's clothes and removed the tags. He leaned over and kissed Amanda's cheek before turning to Harry.  
  
"Talk to ya later,"said Kyle nodding to him.  
  
"Yeah have fun tonight,"said Harry as Kyle was letting himself out.  
  
"Mom,"called Aiden from his place on the couch.  
  
"What's up hun?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Car,"said Aiden climbing off the couch, on his wobbly youthful legs he walked over towards where Amanda was. Amanda looked around at the remaining bags and plucked one up.  
  
"Here it is hun,"said Amanda taking his new car toy out of the bag and packaging for him,"You go show Dad your car." Amanda handed him then car and watched as he made his way to to Harry who was waiting for him. She grabbed the pile of clothes and took them down to Aiden's room to put away. She grimaced slightly as she put away his clothes, she knew eventually Harry was continue their dicussion about her spending habits, he was always on her about it. When they had been in Paris, her bank took care of their financial needs, their bills and rent were taken out of her bank account at the end of the month and her pay cheques were always deposited directly into her account for her, so Harry had no real idea of the money they had. He had expressed his concerns about money when they decided to come back to America, but she just shrugged him off, she had her mother's money coming to her soon, her own money she had earned modelling and Christian was good at making deals, so good she still had large royalty coming to her every month, another financial means Harry was clueless about.  
  
*****  
  
Amanda walked out of Aiden's room and back into the living room where Harry was watching TV. Sighing she flopped down on couch next to him. She watched as Harry reached over to the remote and lowered the volume on the TV, Amanda rolled her eyes it was another sign he wanted to discuss something and she exactly what it was.  
  
"Ya know I was looking at some of the receipts from today,"said Harry,"You easily spent over a thousand dollars today."  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda shrugging as she picked up one of Aiden's toys from the coffee table and idly played with it.  
  
"I'm not lecturing or anything, but you can't be making purchases like that,"said Harry,"We've got bills to pay and such."  
  
"I know that, what do you think I was doing in Paris?"asked Amanda.  
  
"But it's not like Paris here,"said Harry,"You're not making the same money."  
  
"Look don't worry about it,"said Amanda,"Everything is okay."  
  
"I know I just want to make sure you know that,"said Harry. Amanda sighed and got up, she walked to her bedroom and grabbed her suitcase. Opening it she found a large envelope with all her financial papers, her pay stubs, her bank statements. She walked out to the living room and dropped the envelope on the couch next to Harry and crossed her arms.  
  
"What's this?"asked Harry looking at the envelope.  
  
"Proof that this is nothing to worry about,"said Amanda,"I know what I am doing with my money." She turned and walked back to the bedroom. Muttering to herself about Harry she got ready for bed, he did this all the time, whenever she went shopping he was there lecturing her, in his eyes she was going to send them straight to the poor house.  
  
Crawling into bed she flipped on the light and looked down at her suitcase, she leaned down and flipped it open and observed the remaining contents, there were pictres of the family, their marriage ceritificate, Aiden's birth certifiticate, and a few other papers she needed. She picked up a stack of envelopes she had carried around with her for five years. Flipping through them she knew what they were, opening the nightstand drawer she tossed the envelopes in and went back to see if there was anything else in the suitcase that got her attention. Shrugging slightly she close the case and turned off the light. She rested back into the pillow hoping Harry wouldn't bother coming in before she fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Harry sat looking at the bank statements feeling stupid. She had more money then he expected, way more, definately more than he had in his account. He had never seen any of her bank information, it never really attracted him but now that he was looking at it things were different. What surprised him the most was she still had money coming to her. He put the papers back in the envelope and set it on the coffee table. Leaning over he picked up the phone and dialed in Kevin's number. After a few rings the phone was answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Kev,"said Harry flipping through the channels on TV.  
  
"Hey man, you back in the states now?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Yeah we're staying at Kyle's old place,"said Harry.  
  
"So how is the missus?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Mad at me I think,"said Harry.  
  
"Aw, what did Harry do to piss AJ off?"asked Kevin mockingly.  
  
"She went shopping today with Kyle and came over with over a grand in stuff,"said Harry,"I got on her about it and then I got her bank statements thrown at me."  
  
"And let me guess, there were some nice round numbers,"said Kevin.  
  
"Nice round, big numbers,"said Harry.  
  
"Well you got family money,"said Kevin.  
  
"Oh so does she,"said Harry,"Her mother is leaving her money."  
  
"Okay, well what's the big deal?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Nothing really,"lied Harry, he felt awkward slightly, financially Amanda didn't need him, she didn't need him to go to work to support the family, he hated that. He didn't want to control her or hold her down, just wanted to be needed to a certain degree, that's what husbands did, they took care of their wives.  
  
"So I'm back at Winslow,"said Harry.  
  
"Really Guber let you back in the doors?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Actually he was kinda supportive for me,"said Harry,"But that was probably Amanda's doing."  
  
"Well you are dating his daughter,"said Kevin,"He can only piss her off so much. So hey how's the kid?"  
  
"Good,"said Harry,"He's with his mom all day so he's happy."  
  
"Well anyone who got to be with AJ all day would be happy,"said Kevin.  
  
"Thanks, that's great to hear,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Face it Harry, out of a buncha single men you got married and you married the hottest thing on two legs,"said Kevin,"No one can say they're not jealous. Just stop pissing her off."  
  
"Well I try,"said Harry.  
  
"So Guber got anymore daughter, maybe I'll marry one and get my job back,"said Kevin.  
  
"It's been over five years, do you really want that job back?"asked Harry.  
  
"True enough, but you took it,"Kevin pointed out.  
  
"I was bored, I need something to do,"said Harry.  
  
"And what does Ms.Senate do all day?"asked Kevin.  
  
"Takes care of Aide,"said Harry.  
  
"That girl worked it out Harry, first she's a model now she doesn't work at all,"said Kevin,"Almost tempting enough to consider a set of tits and a better ass."  
  
"Sounds like a plan there,"said Harry,"And as your best friend I will be there a hundred and ten percent to support this decision."  
  
"You're fucking hilarious,"snorted Kevin.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go see if she's mad or not,"said Harry.  
  
"Good luck,"said Kevin.  
  
"I may need it,"said Harry.  
  
"All right well talk to you later man."  
  
"Later," Harry hung up the phone, he reached over to the remote and shut off the TV. He sat back and thought about going to bed, Amanda was there and he didn't want her to be mad or upset with him. Getting up he sighed and walked down the hall to the bedroom. He could see Amanda in bed, presumably sleeping. Silently he stripped down and crawled into bed, Amanda was sleeping or mad at him because at this point she'd be rolling into his arms. Leaning over he looked down at her, she was sleeping. Harry nudged her slightly, Amanda groaned and dug her face into the pillow.  
  
"Aje,"Harry shook her slightly harder, rousing her.  
  
"What?"moaned Amanda rolling on to her back. She blinked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, you just woke me up,"hissed Amanda wiping her eyes.  
  
"No, are you mad at me because I bitched at you about shopping today?"asked Harry.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?"moaned Amanda.  
  
"I just wanna know if your mad at me,"said Harry persistantly.  
  
"No,"huffed Amanda rolling back on to her side.  
  
"Really?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yes,"groaned Amanda looking over her shoulder at her,"Do you honestly distrust me to the point you'd think I'd do something stupid, if I didn't think we had the money to spend I wouldn't spend it."  
  
"Okay I'm sorry,"said Harry,"I didn't know. Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I won't be if you let me go to sleep,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"shrugged Harry settling down into the pillows. Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. Harry looked over at her as she tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Wanna have sex?"asked Harry.  
  
"Harry can I just sleep?"whinned Amanda.  
  
"Okay,"said Harry. Harry leaned over and wrapped his arm around her midriff and pulled her over to him. Amanda let him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Yes?"questioned Amanda.  
  
"You always sleep here,"said Harry.  
  
"Sorry,"muttered Amanda as she drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Another Morning Wake Up Call

Hey you guys!  
  
Thanks for all the e-mails, I'm feeling better! Well now it's that time again folks, ya know "the time to be nice to all the people you can't stand"(Perfect words from Blink 182). I work at a department store like Wal-mart so x-mas sucks for me cause I deal with all the nutcases yea for me. Anyways here's a new chapter for you guys, I hope you're reading the new story I've got up, it's a little more melodrama than this one but I hope you guys like it  
  
The next morning Harry walked into the bedroom to find Amanda had rolled herself up in the covers and was resting silently on the pillows. He leaned over and kissing her forehead as he threw his towel in the laundry pile that was soon going to become his responsibility since she had not touched it and he had never seen her do her own laundry since he had met her.  
  
"You still drool,"whispered Harry.  
  
"I told you you'd wear coffee next time you brought that up,"mumbled Amanda rolling over with her back to him. Harry smiled as he walked over to the other side of the bed and kneeled down in front of Amanda.  
  
"Are you awake?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, now fuck off,"groaned Amanda pulling the blankets over her head.  
  
"How about we have another morning work out,"said Harry grinning, he knew full well he was annoying her but it was so easy and he loved how she responded.  
  
"No Harry,"said Amanda sitting up and letting the covers fall away from her, leaving her fully exposed from the waist up only to be covered by what hair fell down from her shoulders,"And if you keep waking me up whenever I sleep you are never going to have sex again."  
  
"Please,"pouted Harry.  
  
"I am tired,"whinned Amanda,"Go to work, or I'll tell my dad what you do." Harry held back laughter, that had to be the best comment ever from her. Shrugged Harry leaned over and pressed his lips to Amanda's. Amanda tried to pull back so she could avoid him and go back to sleep but Harry held the back of her head. As he lips left hers and travelled down her neck.  
  
"It's six thirty in the goddamn morning,"moaned Amanda. Harry ignored her protests as he carefully pushed her back to the pillows so he could bring his kisses down through her cleavage.  
  
"Harry,"whined Amanda,"I'm tired. Please." Harry ignored her again and continued his kisses down, Amanda went to shut her legs tight but Harry quickly grabbed her knee and stopped her.  
  
"Harry, don't, c'mon..............hmmmmmm okay,"said Amanda finishing off into a whimper as Harry got to his destination.  
  
**********  
  
Harry walked into the teacher's lounge, he still got those stares from those who had been at Winslow five years, those who were new obviously had been told the rumors and had curious questioning stares. Quietly he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the same table Marylin was sitting at. He pulled out his class schedule for the day and went over it.  
  
"It's good to see you back,"said Marylin. Harry looked up at her, at least it wasn't a question about Amanda.  
  
"Thanks,"said Harry taking a sip from his coffee,"It's good to be back."  
  
"It's hasn't been that exciting without you here,"said Marylin. Harry cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, no, not like that,"said Marylin realizing how her words were taken.  
  
"I know,"said Harry nodding,"No one to wind Scott up."  
  
"Kinda like that,"said Marylin.  
  
"Well won't be much of that now,"said Harry looking at his paper.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, how is AJ?"asked Marylin,"Scott never says much."  
  
"She's good,"said Harry.  
  
"I heard you guys had a son,"said Marylin.  
  
"Yeah, Aiden,"nodded Harry.  
  
"Do you have a picture?"asked Marylin. Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping through the pictures Amanda had stuck in there he found the most recent picture of Aiden, he was with Amanda in front of the main gates at Euro Disney. He handed the picture to Marylin.  
  
"He's adorable,"cooed Marylin,"How old is he?"  
  
"Eighteen months,"said Harry.  
  
"He looks like you,"said Marylin,"AJ looks good too, but then she always pretty."  
  
"Thank you,"said Harry as Marylin handed him back the picture.  
  
"So what is AJ doing now?"asked Marylin. Harry decided to answer, Marylin seemed honestly interested, not like she was trying to get answers for the rumor mill.  
  
"Staying at home with Aide, she's deciding to take some time off of work,"said Harry,"It's my turn to go out into the work force. But apparently my job isn't as comfy as her's was."  
  
"What did she do?"asked Marylin.  
  
"Some modelling,"said Harry.  
  
"Wow, definately no doubt she's pretty enough to be a model,"said Marylin,"why did she quit?"  
  
"She just wanted to spend time with Aide,"said Harry.  
  
"Well it's good to know every thing is going good for you,"said Marylin smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah everything would be good for all of us with we all ran off to Paris with out students and married them,"said Marla who had been eavsdropping from the couch. Harry and Marylin looked over at her as she got up.  
  
"Everything is fine and dandy in Harry's life, and to top it all off you get your job back, from the man who's daughter you married, she was a student,"said Marla,"Maybe I should start shacking up with one of my underaged students, then golly everything will be a-okay for me too."  
  
"Yeah Marla, too bad Steven didn't have a son for you to have a boy toy,"said Harry sarcastically as he got up from the table. Both women watched as he left the room, once he was gone Marylin looked up at Marla with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Marla, that was definately not necessary,"said Marylin.  
  
"No necessary? You're sitting there fawning all over how perfect his life is. He dated a student,"said Marla,"And I'm sorry but Steven was out of his mind when he allowed that man to come back and prey on other female students."  
  
"Marla,"hissed Marylin,"He's married. And all we know is rumors, we don't know exactly what went on."  
  
"I know enough that a week after she graduated he was on a plane to Europe with her,"said Marla,"and God knows what else he was on as well."  
  
"Good bye Marla,"sighed Marylin getting up to leave the lounge.  
  
********  
  
"Jess, isn't he so adorable,"said Amanda as Aiden played with his new elmo doll Jessica had brought over with her. Aiden was holding on to the coffee table trying to copy the doll by doing the hokie pokie as well.  
  
"What a cutie,"cooed Jessica.  
  
"You've got yourself so set up here,"said Jessica,"Great husband, cutest kid in the world, perfect marriage. My God girl you're like my role model."  
  
"Life hasn't been that perfect,"said Amanda,"Harry and I we took alot of shit to get here."  
  
"I know, wow,"said Jessica,"Like me I'd get married all that, but just can't live without the sex life."  
  
"Well I'm not,"smiled Amanda.  
  
"Seriously?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Yeah, he's taken a liking to the morning,"said Amanda.  
  
"Morning?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Early morning,"said Amanda rolling her eyes as she smiled,"Six thirty this morning and he's getting down to business."  
  
"Seriously?"asked Jessica again,"I'm sure you're just living that early morning thing."  
  
"Well yesterday I was cool with it because he was busy the night before and I let it go I'm definately going to have to find a way to change this one,"said Amanda,"Cause he gets up at like some God awful hour in the morning to get ready for work and I don't have to get up until Aide wakes up which is usually around eight, eight thirty and he just comes into my room and wakes me up."  
  
"Well hun just be lucky you're still getting something,"said Jessica,"Some of the girls at work haven't even been married a year yet and they're turning into dried up rivers."  
  
"Mommy,"cried Aiden.  
  
"What honey?"asked Amanda looking over at him.  
  
"Big bid,"said Aiden,"Big bid."  
  
"I dunno if it's on hun,"said Amanda picking up the TV remote,"He loves Sesame Street." Amanda flipped through to PBS and found Sesame Street wasn't on.  
  
"Okay babe, I'll pop the video in,"said Amanda.  
  
"Aiden, who's your favorite on Sesame Street?"asked Jessica as Amanda got up and slipped a video in the VCR.  
  
"Cookie munster,"smiled Aiden,"yaw yaw yaw." Jessica smiled brightly at him as he imitated the puppet, she reached over and pulled the child up into her lap.  
  
"You sit with Aunt Jessie,"said Jessica.  
  
******  
  
Harry came home to the loud squeaky voice singing the hokey pokey. He set his case down and slowly walked into the living room to find Amanda standing with Aiden holding his hands dancing the hokey pokey with him. Amanda looked over and smiled at him as the elmo doll stopped singing.  
  
"Daddy,"said Aiden smiling.  
  
"Hey Aide,"said Harry,"Have you got a new toy?"  
  
"Emo,"said Aiden letting go of Amanda and sitting down, he grabbed the stuffed doll and hugged it tightly. Amanda kissed Harry's cheek as he came over to the two.  
  
"Jessica bought it for him,"said Amanda.  
  
"So we're going to listen to the hokey pokey for a long time?"asked Harry.  
  
"Until we get him the limbo Elmo,"said Amanda,"He seen it on TV and now has to have it. Elmo's gonna teach our kid how to busta move."  
  
"Sounds great,"said Harry as he took off his jacket.  
  
"So how was work?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Good, none of the students went postal,"said Harry,"So we survived another day."  
  
"So everyone's been okay with you?"asked Amanda following him down to the bedroom.  
  
"Yes, I haven't run into Ronnie, though I did have a run in with Marla,"said Harry.  
  
"All I asked was has everyone been okay,"said Amanda turning around and leaving him alone. Harry sighed as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. He fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, during his last class he had been hit with the question he though would take longer to come up, apparently one of his student's older sister was a classmate of Amanda's and word was starting to spread. He had been asked if he really had a relationship with Guber's daughter when she was in school and married her. He admitted he was married to Guber's daughter, the rest he chalked up to rumor. Some of the guys took pity on him, marrying Guber's daughter, they wanted to know if Harry needed glasses, they were all willing to chip in to help him.  
  
"Daddy," Harry looked up and seen Aiden in the door way.  
  
"Hey buddy, come here,"said Harry sitting up. Aiden slowly made his way over to bed where Harry was, Harry leaned up and picked him up and set him on the bed next to him. Harry leaned back down to the pillow.  
  
"Did Mommy teach you to dance like Elmo?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Aiden happily,"Awunt Dessy gave it to me."  
  
"Did you thank her for it?"asked Harry. Aiden nodded before turning his attentions to the sheets, he found it incrediably amusing to pull them up and let them float back down to the bed. Harry watched his son, he along with the conseus of most people who knew him never thought he'd ever have kids, but now that he had Aiden, he couldn't imagine his life without him. Admittedly he had been nervous when Amanda told him she was pregnant, but once Aiden was born it was different. Aiden depended on him, Harry had a responsiblity to help and mold him into a good person, it was different than teaching, at Winslow Harry had an hour a day to interact with the students, with Aiden Harry had the rest of his life. He also admired the way Aiden looked, he definately had Amanda's features, perfect brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and that flawless cream skin.  
  
Amanda sat on the couch painting her toe nails, earlier she had found Harry sleeping and Aiden still playing with the sheets. After convincing Aiden that Daddy needed to sleep she fed him dinner and got him ready for bed. Now a freshly bathed Aiden sat on the floor in his pyjamas playing with some building blocks. She had the TV off so she could listen to Aiden as he built unformed buildings then smash them down again. It amazed her how involved he was, Aiden in himself amazed her. She got to watch him grow and learn, it intruiged Amanda to watch him at times, it never had occured to her that watching someone so young could be so valuable.  
  
"Mommy," Amanda looked at him as he smiled at her.  
  
"What honey?"asked amanda.  
  
"Look," Aiden pointed at the tower with pride.  
  
"Wow, that's so good sweetie,"smiled Amanda,"But it's time for bed baby, can you put your blocks away for Mommy?" Aiden nodded and knocked his tower down. Amanda closed her bottle of nail polish as Aiden carefully one by one put his blocks back in the container. Once he was done Amanda followed him slowly down the hall to his bedroom, she picked him up and got him into bed.  
  
"You gonna go to sleep for Mommy?"asked Amanda. Aiden nodded before she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Daddy come?"asked Aiden.  
  
"Daddy's sleeping,"said Amanda,"Just like you're gonna be."  
  
"Emo?"asked Aiden. Amanda got his new Elmo doll from the dresser, she had taken the batteries out of it earlier so when he went to bed he didn't play with it and stay up all night. She tucked Aiden in with his Elmo and kissed him again.  
  
"Good night sweetie, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night night,"said Aiden. Amanda switched on his nightlight and turned off the lights on her way out. She walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Flipping through the channels she found a movie she was interested in. Sitting back she made herself comfortable on the couch and pulled a blanket over herself. It was the first time in almost two years she had time to herself, before Aiden was born she'd come from an all-day shoot and collaspe into bed before Harry then after Aiden was born it was a constant run on her feet with him. Now she had both of them asleep and some silence.  
  
****  
  
Amanda woke up as she felt someone picking her up. Blinking her eyes open she seen Harry looking down at her. Harry adjusted her in his arms and took her down the hall.  
  
"What times is it?"asked Amanda in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Three,"said Harry quietly,"You fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh I was watching a movie,"yawned Amanda,"I musta fell asleep." Harry took her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. Sleepily Amanda stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed, she looked over at Harry as he left the room in way of the bathroom. Stretching she leaned over and grabbed one of Harry's shirts off the ground, she pulled it on and sloppily buttoned it up. Getting comfortable she laid down and immidately her eyes dropped shut. 


	8. Cleaning Up

The next morning Harry watched Amanda sleep, he thought of waking her up but he figured he was pushing it going for a third try. Silently he got dressed and went out to the living room, boxes were left unpacked, dishes were quickly piling up in the kitchen, 'okay you knew she wasn't too domestic when you married her' thought Harry. Slowly he got the coffee maker ready and found a clean mug, he shoulda known, most newly wed couples got house appilance and such to start them off in live, they got clothes and jewelry and such. Well in reality Amanda got them, Harry was surprised at how many people who she had made connections with and how wealthy they were because all the gifts they recieved were lavish and were definately not cheap.  
  
"Mmm you making me coffee?" Harry turned to see Amanda standing in the doorway of the kitchen wrapped tightly in a robe.  
  
"You're up?"asked Harry.  
  
"I'm use to it,"said Amanda looking disgustedly at the sink full of dishes,"This place is a fucking mess."  
  
"Well this isn't Paris honey, we don't eat out ever night and you just don't get clothes handed to you at every shoot,"said Harry,"Cleaning is what most people do."  
  
"Is that a hint?"asked Amanda cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Not so much, do you know how to do dishes?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah throw them out and buy new ones,"said Amanda walking past him to the living room.  
  
"You just can't throw out the dishes every time they get dirty,"said Harry.  
  
"I can do whatever I want,"said Amanda settling down on the couch. Harry stood looking at her, she was impposible at times.  
  
"Can you do the laundry today?"asked Harry.  
  
"I guess,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"Have you done laundry before?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, but ya throw the clothes in the washer then the dryer,"said Amanda,"It's not rocket science." Harry shook his head and went back into the kitchen to pour their coffee  
  
"Just don't put the dark clothes with the white clothes,"said Harry has he walked into the living room with her coffee.  
  
"Well I'll see if I can get around to it,"said Amanda as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Mandy,"said Harry. Amanda sighed and cut him off.  
  
"Look I didn't get up to get the third degree about cleaning,"said Amanda.  
  
"I know but," Amanda cut him off again.  
  
"No buts, in Paris I didn't badger you any of this shit and you weren't working,"said Amanda,"And I don't intend to be little suzy homemaker."  
  
"I never asked you to be,"said Harry. Amanda set her coffee down on the coffee table and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry.  
  
"Back to bed,"answered Amanda as she left the room. Harry sighed and got up to follow her. He found the bedroom door shut on him, slowly he opened it and looked in at her. Her back was towards him as she laid in bed.  
  
"Mandy,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Go to work,"moaned Amanda.  
  
"It's not a big deal,"said Harry as he walked over to the bed,"I need to remember you've never done any of this kinda stuff before." Amanda rolled over and looked up at him.  
  
"I'll see what I can get done okay?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No worries,"said Harry as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
********  
  
Harry sat in his class quietly during his spare, he was flipping through the in class assignment his class had done trying to find the average. It was low and wasn't exactly what he had wanted from them, carelessly he tossed the papers on the desk and noticed his wallet sitting there. He picked it up and opened it up to the pictures Amanda had put in for him. There were a couple pictures of Aiden and one of their wedding day, then there were some of her modelling pictures, ones she had taken of her once the shoot was over. She was topless in a few and Harry had to admit he had gotten a girl he never through he would.  
  
"Are you busy?" Harry looked up and seen Ronnie standing in the doorway. He shut his wallet and sat up, he was hoping that she was avoiding him just as much as he was a avoiding her.  
  
"Not really,"said Harry. He watched as Ronnie sauntered into the room over to his desk. Harry could only imagine what she wanted, but whatever she did want she really wasn't going to get.  
  
"We haven't talked since you came back,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Didn't see much of a point,"said Harry shrugging slightly. Ronnie leaned against the front desk as she talked to him.  
  
"I thought we were friends,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Sure, ya know until you decided to stab my wife and I,"said Harry.  
  
"Pardon?"asked Ronnie,"I did no such thing."  
  
"Yeah because running to Scott with every little thing, then harassing Amanda and I, that was nothing,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"That was the past Harry, and what would it matter now, you got everything you wanted, the perfect little wife and your job back,"said Ronnie,"It's all water under the bridge."  
  
"It may be so, but I don't believe there's much to talk about,"said Harry.  
  
"And we just can't talk,"insisted Ronnie.  
  
"Fine,"huffed Harry knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this.  
  
"So I heard you and Amanda had a child,"said Ronnie hiding her spite.  
  
"We do have a son,"said Harry.  
  
"He looks like you,"said Ronnie. Harry raised an eyebrow questioning how she knew what his child looked like. Ronnie picked up on it and answered his question.  
  
"I ran into your wife and him,"said Ronnie. Harry nodded his head and sat back, 'god won't you just leave' Harry screamed at her in his mind.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure in some aspects that was pleasant,"said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well you know more than anyone she's a sweet girl,"said Ronnie sarcastically.  
  
"Ronnie I'm going to tell you this once,"said Harry,"She is my wife because I love her, and I do not, for any reason, want to hear one bad word about her. What went on was a long time ago and whatever went on was overblown and I don't want to hear about it." Ronnie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I didn't mean anything of sort,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Sure, but hey I got some papers to mark here,"said Harry,"And I promised my class I'd have them done."  
  
"Okay well, I'll see you around,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Harry. He watched as she left the room quietly thanking his lucky stars. It was odd in some aspects, Ronnie and Amanda were so much alike, when they wanted something they got it hell or not, when it came to each other they'd fight each other tooth and nail over it, both loved him and both had that self assurance to them that just spilled over. Though, he married Amanda and Ronnie annoyed the living hell out of him. Sighing he picked up his papers trying to get his mind focused on marking them.  
  
********  
  
Harry walked into the apartment to find Amanda sitting at the kitchen table having a glass of wine and Aiden sitting in front of the TV. Quietly he stood in the kitchen and looked around in wonder, it was spotless. Amanda looked up at him smiling.  
  
"You cleaned?"asked Harry.  
  
"I told you I'd deal with it,"said Amanda getting up,"Here have a glass." She pulled a wine flute out of the cupboard and took the bottle of wine from the wine bucket she had it chilling in.  
  
"Look and dinner,"said Amanda nodding to the stove as she pour Harry a glass.  
  
"You did all of this?"asked Harry still kinda shocked.  
  
"I got it all done,"said Amanda smiling proudly of herself. She took Harry's hand and showed him around the apartment. Everything was spotless and immaculate.  
  
"Miss Senate, do you want me to put the laundry away?" Amanda turned from showing Harry the closet and smiled at the maid.  
  
"Oh if you could you'd be a doll,"said Amanda,"Francis, this is my husband Harry Senate." Harry looked at Amanda with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Francis when you're done there you can go home, I'll go write you a check,"said Amanda leaving the two behind in the bedroom. Quickly Harry followed behind her to the kitchen were she was looking through her purse for her cheque book.  
  
"A maid you hired a maid,"hissed Harry.  
  
"I didn't hire her exactly, I called Kyle and he told me about this service he used, you call them and they come and clean,"said Amanda,"So I had one come over to clean, it just so happens she can cook too."  
  
"And how much is this costing us?"asked Harry.  
  
"Three hundred,"said Amanda scribbling out a cheque.  
  
"Three hundred? For three hundred I would've cleaned,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but I won't, and you wanted me to clean this place,"said Amanda,"And fat chance that was ever gonna happen. Anyways didn't we all ready have this talk about money and I remember I won."  
  
"So what your gonna fork out three hundred dollars everytime the house gets dirty,"said Harry.  
  
"No, techincally it's only two hundred, but this place was just such a mess,"said Amanda as she tore the cheque out of the book. Harry shook his head and went into the living room to join his son. Amanda got her wallet out and found a few twenties in it. As Francis came into the kitchen Amanda thanked her and praised her work.  
  
"No problem Ms. Senate, it's my job,"smiled Francis. Amanda handed her the cheque and the money.  
  
"Oh Ms.Senate, this isn't neccessary,"said Francis looking at the twenties Amanda gave her.  
  
"Yes it is, you totally made this place liveable,"said Amanda,"I never coulda done all this in a day, you are a saint." Francis nodded and collected her jacket and purse.  
  
Once Amanda had shown Francis out and thanked her once again she walked back into the living room to where Harry and Aiden were. She could tell by the look on Harry's face he was going to get on her case about bringing in a maid again. Inhaling she walked down to her bedroom and grabbed her jacket and purse. Turning around she seen Harry standing in the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry as Amanda slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Out,"said Amanda,"Dinner's on the stove,"  
  
"Why are you leaving?"asked Harry.  
  
"Because any minute now you're gonna go off again on me about spending and how I should've been the one down on my hands and knees scrubbing this place clean,"said Amanda,"And I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I'm just trying to point out the facts,"said Harry,"It wouldn't have killed you to have done the laundry, I will help out."  
  
"Well forgive me but you said you wanted the house cleaned, and I said I'd get it done,"said Amanda,"I never said I would actually do it."She pushed passed him to get through the doorway, she gotta a couple of feet away then turned and looked at him.  
  
"Now I really regret pushing my dad to help you get back into Winslow,"said Amanda,"You weren't like this before." Amanda turned and walked into the living room, she quietly kissed Aiden's cheek and told him she'd be back to put him to bed. Harry stood by the door as Amanda went to leave.  
  
"Mandy," Amanda looked up at him with bored eyes.  
  
"When will you be back?"asked Harry.  
  
"Soon,"muttered Amanda pulling open the door and letting herself out. 


	9. One Last Run To The Hospital

Amanda walked back into the apartment, she had called earlier and talked to Aiden before he went to bed. She had been at Jessica's and by the time Aiden's bed time rolled around she still didn't want to have to go back to the apartment and deal with Harry. Now it was just after eleven and she expected Harry to be in bed, he knew where she was and that she was okay. But to her surpise she found the lights on and the TV softly playing. Quietly she took her shoes and jacket off then sauntered into the living room not really expecting anything from Harry. He looked up at her and smiled as she walked in and sat down on the loveseat alone.  
  
"Feeling better?"asked Harry.  
  
"No,"said Amanda crossing her legs,"I didn't realize my husband just chalked me up to some over spending brat."  
  
"I never said that,"said Harry.  
  
"You imply it,"said Amanda.  
  
"I just don't want to find out in a couple of months we're broke, that's all I'm not making anywhere near as much money as you were, hell I still don't,"said Harry,"And you're just getting royalities."  
  
"Then take my name off your account,"said Amanda,"Do what you want with your paycheck."  
  
"Seriously?"asked Harry.  
  
"Do whatever you want as long as this fight ends,"said Amanda,"I don't need money from you, we'll just split the accounts, then if I go broke it'll be all my money I lost."  
  
"And that'll be the end of it,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why you didn't think of this earlier,"said Amanda,"Have it all split, credit cards all of it, just give me the bills for this month and I'll pay them off."  
  
"And you're okay, being taken off my bank account?"asked Harry.  
  
"I suggested it didn't I?"asked Amanda,"Then when I blow three hundred on a maid you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"I thought you'd be offended if I suggested something like that,"said Harry.  
  
"Not in the least,"said Amanda,"Look I'll even tell ya what, you can have some of my mom's bonds when I get the inheritance, then you'll have security money or whatever."  
  
"I'm okay,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay your choice, but since I'm letting you do this, I don't ever, ever, ever want to hear again that I'm spending too much,"said Amanda.  
  
"Agreed,"said Harry,"Are you going to have the maid come back?"  
  
"Why?"asked Amanda raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well to be honest I wasn't looking too much foward to cleaning this place up,"said Harry.  
  
"You stupid sonofabitch,"cursed Amanda as she playfully threw the VCR remote at him,"You give me all that shit and you didn't even want to do it in the first place." Harry laughed at her, she was so adorable to him when she was mad.  
  
"Ya know you're beautiful when you're upset,"laughed Harry.  
  
"Then I must be a goddamn goddess all the time at the rate you piss me off at,"said Amanda. Amanda shook her head in frustration as she got up and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took a look inside to see what they had to drink.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Amanda felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist. She closed the fridge and turned in his arms to face him.  
  
"Why?"asked Amanda smiling.  
  
"Well ya know we could go to bed,"said Harry,"Make up for lost time from this morning."  
  
"Oh really?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Really,"said Harry before he pressed his lips to hers. Amanda gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly as they parted she allowed him to lead her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
******  
  
Amanda sat in the bank the next morning waiting for the manager to become available. She had dropped Aiden off at a drop in day care centre Jessica had told her about. She felt Aiden needed to be around kids his own age and have some fun, she was sure it wasn' much fun for him to go everywhere boring with his mother.  
  
"Ms.Senate, Mr.Fredricks will see you now,"said the secratary. Amanda nodded as she stood up and followed her down the hall of offices to the last one. Amanda walked into the average looking office and took a seat. Behind the desk sat an older man smiling warmly.  
  
"Ms Senate," Amanda shook hands with the man.  
  
"How may I help you today?"asked Eric Fredricks.  
  
"I need to make a transfer of money, they refered me to you since it was such a large sum,"said Amanda, 'Harry wants his own account, well he's not going to get any of my money,' thought Amanda.  
  
"Okay, how much are we talking about?"asked Eric.  
  
"Seven figures,"said Amanda.  
  
"That's quite a sum,"said Eric,"If you don't mind me asking why?"  
  
"My husband wants to play the breadwinner of the household,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay, then may I have the original account number that the money is being taken out of,"said Eric. Amanda dug through her purse and pulled out a bank statement. Eric took the piece of paper and typed it into his computer.  
  
"The new account number?"asked Eric.  
  
"Sure,"said Amanda pulling out another statement,"The branch it's in is in Paris."  
  
"No problem, do you have a card to access the account?"asked Eric.  
  
"I do,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"How much would you like to transfer?"asked Eric.  
  
"Um, leave five thousand in the account,"said Amanda,"Also I need payments that will be made to the original account rerouted to the new account."  
  
"No problem Ms.Senate,"said Eric as he typed away at his computer. Amanda knew what she was doing was underhanded but Harry was going to learn his lesson about bitching at her.  
  
"The payments you want changed, would they be the ones from Paris?"asked Eric.  
  
"Yes they would,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay I'll get you to sign papers and fax them through to Paris,"said Eric,"Well Ms.Senate you are a smart woman, hitting a man in the wallet where it hurts."  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt him just trying to cut out his bitching,"said Amanda,"Apparently I"m a woman who spends too much." Eric nodded in understandment. A half an hour later she was done with the paper work done Amanda left the bank.  
  
********  
  
Harry sat in his last class trying to calm down his class, they had just finished a fire drill and the choas just continued. Sighing Harry slammed a text book down on the desk which successfully grabbed the classes attention.  
  
"Can we get back to our lesson?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah you guys, calm down or he'll rat to Guber on us,"said one of his students,"we got screwed with his son-in-law."  
  
"Hey Senate, you got a picture of Guber's daughter?"asked a male student, Darrell.  
  
"Not for you guys,"said Harry not wanting to get back on to that subject.  
  
"Yeah camera probably broke when he tried to get a picture,"laughed another student.  
  
"I don't believe my wife was in today's lesson,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh c'mon Mr.Senate, we all gotta know what the hell were you thinking marrying Guber's daughter?"asked Sasha, one of his female students,"Like we can only imagine what kinda cage ya had to get her out of it." The class continued laughing, Harry rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair and allowed them to keep laughing. As they calmmed down he sat up and pulled out the text book they were using.  
  
"Well not that it's any of your business but my wife was a model when she left highschool,"said Harry.  
  
"For what, before plastic surgery pictures?"blurted out Darrell.  
  
"No, she was a fashion model in Paris,"said Harry,"And if anyone doubts me, next time your in Mr.Guber's office which I predict won't be too off in the future look for her picture on the desk."  
  
"Can I go to Guber's?"asked Darrell.  
  
"No, you're in class,"said Harry.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"asked Darrell.  
  
"No, why is it so important to you guys what my wife looks like?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well we look at Guber and we can only imagine what she spawned,"said Sasha,"C'mon you gotta have a picture."  
  
"Yeah I need the crap scared out of me,"said Darrell.  
  
"If I show you, will I ever hear another word about it?"asked Harry. Darrell and some of the other students shook their heads. Sighing Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping through his pictures he found the one of Aiden and Amanda. He pulled it out and walked around to the other side of the desk. Slowly the students came up and were silent as they looked at it.  
  
"That's Amanda and my son,"said Harry.  
  
"Damn, did Guber adopt her?"asked Darrell. Harry just laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Told ya,"said Harry.  
  
"Geesh man Winslow don't have girls like that anymore,"said Darrell.  
  
"Yeah, how did you get back here if you were dating a student?"asked Sasha, this drew the attention of the students.  
  
"I didn't date her as a student,"said Harry,"Now can we get back to class?" Slowly everyone made it back to the desk and Harry continued on with class.  
  
***********  
  
Kyle sat on the couch in Amanda and Harry's living room as Amanda got Aiden a glass of juice in his sippy cup. She walked back into the living room and gave the cup to Aiden who was playing with his blocks. Sitting down on the loveseat she looked over at Kyle and smiled.  
  
"So he left me a message saying he called the bank and had my name taken off his account,"said Amanda.  
  
"I still can't believe you're the one suggesting this,"said Kyle,"All the girls I know would shoot their husband in the head before they had their names taken off their bank accounts."  
  
"Well I can't stand him badgering me,"said Amanda,"So it's a quick fix. Plus I took all my money out of the account."  
  
"Oh so that's it,"said Kyle smiling,"Took the money and ran."  
  
"It was my money and I left Harry a nice chunk,"said Amanda. Their conversation was cut short as the sound of the door opening was heard and they heard Harry groan as he walked in. Amanda leaned back on the loveseat and looked down the hallway.  
  
"Hey honey,". Harry looked at her with little amusement in his eyes, biting her lip she thought he might be mad over her money transfer but he hadn't mentioned anything in his message.  
  
"Baby what's up?"asked Amanda. Harry shook his head as he moped down the hall to the living room and flopped down on the loveseat next to Amanda. She looked over at him silently, confused by him.  
  
"Daddy,"mumbled Aiden slowly pulling himself to his feet using the coffee table.  
  
"Hey buddy come here,"said Harry reaching out and pulling his son into his lap.  
  
"So how was your day?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Only fine and dandy until my last period,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh thank god,"sighed Amanda leaning back. Harry and Kyle looked at her now with confused expressions. Amanda smiled as she looked at them.  
  
"I thought you were made because I transfered some money today,"said Amanda taking Aiden as he crawled from Harry to her.  
  
"No, I knew about that when I called the bank,"said Harry shaking his head,"I just had a tought last block."  
  
"Over what?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Over you,"said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Me?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Why?"asked Kyle.  
  
"My class quite couldn't believe that I married Scott's daughter,"said Harry,"They wanted to know what zoo you were born in." Amanda smiled as she laughed slightly, Aiden fussy as he waved his cup at her. She took it from him and found it empty.  
  
"Ya showed them a picture of her didn't ya?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, shut em' up,"said Harry.  
  
Ah, Harry was showing off his beautiful wife,"cooed Amanda as she stood up with Aiden and turned to set him back down on the couch next to Harry. She walked into the kitchen with Aiden's cup and put it in the sink. The phone started ringing as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Someone wanna grab that?"asked Amanda. Kyle leaned over and grabbed the cordless phone off the table. He tossed it to Amanda who answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi honey." Amanda smiled at the tone of her father's voice.  
  
"Hey Dad,"said Amanda walking down the hall to her room for some privacy,"What's up?"  
  
"Just calling to see how you are,"said Scott.  
  
"I'm fine,"said Amanda,"How are you?"  
  
"Fine,"said Scott,"How's Aiden?"  
  
"Good, he's playing with Harry right now,"said Amanda flopping down on the bed.  
  
"That's good," Amanda cocked an eyebrow as she heard something wrong with her father's tone,"Dad what's really up?"  
  
"Uh, well this is hard to tell you,"said Scott softly,"It's about Cate."  
  
"What?"asked Amanda sitting up.  
  
"She's in the hospital,"said Scott,"Apparently she overdosed on medication, she was attempting suicide."  
  
"That stupid old bitch,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"AJ, she's at Boston General, her husband Gavin called me earlier,"said Scott,"If you want to go, I will go with you."  
  
"I can't believe she'd pull that,"said Amanda.  
  
"You don't have to go to the hospital if you don't want to,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh you better believe I'm going,"said Amanda getting off the bed.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?"asked Scott.  
  
"Well someone's gonna have to be with me for her sake, otherwise she won't have to worry about suicide I'll kill her,"said Amanda,"I'll meet you at the damn hospital."  
  
"Okay,"said Scott not wanting to argue with his daughter of it. Amanda hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed. Angrily she stormed into her closet and got herself dressed to go out. She was mad over the fact her mother was solely doing this for attention, Amanda knew her and she knew well for a fact that as long as that woman could speak and make people's lives miserable she'd stay alive. Pulling on her jacket she walked out to the living room where Harry, Kyle and Aiden still were.  
  
"I gotta go out,"said Amanda throwing her keys into her purse. Harry got up as the three of them looked at her. He followed her into the kitchen were she was getting her cell phone out of the charger. It was obvious that she was upset and over something about the phone call.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, my fucking mother tried overdosing today,"said Amanda running her hand through her hair,"My dad and I are going to the hospital."  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry. Amanda inhaled deeply and nodded, but it was clear she wasn't.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"asked Harry,"Kyle can watch Aiden."  
  
"No,"said Amanda shaking her head,"My dad will be there. But I won't be long."  
  
"Okay, but if you need me call,"said Harry. Amanda nodded and put her cell phone in her purse. She quickly kissed Harry's cheek and headed to the door. Harry turned and watched as she left the apartment. 


	10. Letting Go

Amanda walked up to the main doors of Boston General where her father was standing waiting for her. She ran her hand through her hair as she approached him. Immediately Scott wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug, he had no idea how Amanda was taking the news.  
  
Quietly as they parted Scott looked down at her with concern. Amanda nodded at him to follow her into the hospital. Silently they walked in towards the front desk.  
  
"I know where she is,"said Scott. Amanda nodded and let him lead her to the elevators. As they waited for one Amanda looked over at him.  
  
"What state is she in?"asked Amanda.  
  
"She's alive, barely consious though,"said Scott. Amanda shook her head in disbelief and walked into the elevator that opened it's doors. Scott followed her and pushed the button for the fifth floor.  
  
Once they were out of the elevator they went to the main desk and Scott asked which way her room was. The nurse gave them directions after confirming they were family. Amanda briskfully walked ahead of her father to the room as the nurse told them. The door she was looking for was slightly jarred and she could hear soft voices inside. Pushing the door open Amanda walked in to find Gavin and Jamie sitting next to the bed her mother was in. All three of them looked at her as she looked at her mother in almost disbelief.  
  
"You?"questioned her mother in a scratchy voice.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"asked Amanda almost yelling at her mother,"What in your fucking mind made you pull this stunt?" Scott walked into the room as Gavin and Jamie both stood up.  
  
"AJ,"said Scott softly putting his hand on her shoulder. Amanda shrugged him off as she moved closer to the bed.  
  
"I seriously can't believe you,"said Amanda,"Overdosing?"  
  
"Don't speak to her like that,"said Gavin sternly,"She's in pain."  
  
"I don't give a fuck if she's mutating,"spat Amanda,"Cause now signing the papers to have you die will be the sweetest thing I ever do."  
  
"And it wasn't before?"asked Cate sarcastically,"Oh look and you brought your father."  
  
"Ya know for all your shit, I oughta belt you one in face,"said Amanda.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her,"said Gavin moving closer to Amanda. Amanda looked at him cocking her eyebrows.  
  
"Get any closer to me and I'll be belting you,"said Amanda.  
  
"If you don't care so much why did you come?"asked Cate.  
  
"I came to tell you next you wanna down a bunch of medication, finish it off with a bottle of booze,"said Amanda,"Maybe it'll work."  
  
"Amanda calm down,"said Scott. Amanda turned and walked out of the room leaving Scott alone. Cate looked at him with her signature self satisfied looked.  
  
"You hurt her so much,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh don't feed me that,"said Cate,"She couldn't give a shit."  
  
"You know I'd be able to sleep better if she didn't care,"said Scott,"But I have to watch as you do this to her, she has a child at home whom she'd probably be thrilled to have a grandmother for him but you made sure twenty three years ago Aiden would never had that."  
  
"She knows why I did what I did,"said Cate.  
  
"And so do I, and if you didn't want her why didn't you give her to me,"said Scott,"At least she would've grown up with one caring parent around."  
  
"Why so she could jump into bed with a teacher sooner,"said Cate,"Don't dance around like you are the greatest parent to ever live, within a year of moving in with you she was sleeping with a man almost ten years her senior who was none the less her teacher and then she was on a plane away from you." Scott stood there holding on to his dignity as he tried to ignore Cate's bitter words.  
  
"I hate to say it, but maybe you should take her words to heart and have a bottle of booze next time,"said Scott bitterly as he turned and left the room. He walked out and seen Amanda sitting a few yards down with her head in her hands. Slowly he walked over and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I never want to see her again,"said Amanda softly as she sat up straightly and put her head on his shoulder,"She can do what she wants, I just can't do this anymore."  
  
"You don't have to,"said Scott softly rubbing her shoulder comfortingly,"Let's leave here." Amanda nodded and stood up with him.  
  
The two of them found themselves in a Starbucks fifteen minutes later sitting in the back having a coffee. Amanda had been silently as well had Scott, the two of them emerged in their own thoughts. Finally Scott broke their silence with a question of something that Cate had said.  
  
"AJ, where you and Harry?" Amanda looked up at her father who was having difficulty putting his words together with the question,"Where you and Harry together before that day?"  
  
"You've already asked that,"said Amanda.  
  
"Were you being honest?"asked Scott.  
  
"Would it matter now?"asked Amanda not knowing if she should actually just come out and tell her father the truth or continue having him think nothing had ever happened.  
  
"I don't suppose so,"said Scott,"Not with the events that have happened."  
  
"Dad can we just drop this subject, neither of us like it,"said Amanda.  
  
"I would like to know,"said Scott.  
  
"Why? Either way you lose, if I say we were together before then you feel bad for it happening without you know and I say we weren't then you still feel bad,"said Amanda.  
  
"You mother, she made implications that you two were,"said Scott.  
  
"That woman knows nothing,"snipped Amanda,"but anyways, you have to come over sometime, see Aide."  
  
"You know he's amazing,"said Scott,"I'm so proud of you." Amanda smiled as she sipped her coffee. It was hard at times with Aiden, she played it by hand sometimes with setting boundaries for him and with being an involved mother, she didn't want to baby over him too much but she didn't want to neglect him. And being the only one out of all her friends with a child she didn't really have anyone to turn to for advice.  
  
"So how's school?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Good,"nodded Scott,"It's been pretty quiet."  
  
"That's good,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"Are you okay over what happened tonight?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah,"sighed Amanda,"I shouldn't expect anymore from her, she's been doing this for twenty three years I shoulda seen it coming."  
  
"Are you accepting her money?"asked Scott.  
  
"At first I wasn't but ya know what if that's all I can get as compensation then I'll take it because in the end it's all I'm going to get,"said Amanda shrugging,"I'll use it to spoil Aiden, get Harry upset."  
  
"Upset over what?"asked Scott.  
  
"Harry thinks I spend too much,"said Amanda,"He gets upset cause I paid a maid to come in and clean up the other day, and I've been on a couple of shopping sprees. I don't understand the value of money apparently."  
  
"Well, too be honest you've never actually held a nine to five job,"said Scott.  
  
"I value money,"said Amanda smirking,"I value that I have a lot of it and Harry doesn't."  
  
"Then maybe he's not mad over the fact you spend the money, maybe he's upset that even though he's the one with the job his wife still overrides him with money,"said Scott.  
  
"Words of wisdom,"said Amanda laughing,"Yeah I took that into consideration, but it's okay we solved the problem, we got seperate accounts today. He's got his and I've got mine."  
  
"Sounds fair,"said Scott.  
  
*******  
  
Later that night Amanda walked back into her apartment, all the lights were off except for the kitchen light. Quietly she closed the door and dropped her keys on the counter and walked in. Sighing she took a seat at the kitchen table. Closing her eyes she silently berated herself for wanting to come back to Boston, none of these problems were in Paris.  
  
"God I wish I could go back in time and tell myself not to come here,"whispered Amanda to herself. She slipped her shoes off and jacket leaving them in the kitchen as she got up and wandered over to one of the drawers. Opening it she pulled out what was now an ancient pack of cigarettes. She took one out and grabbed a book of matches. Wandering out to the balcony she leaned against the railing and lit her cigarette. She jumped slightly at the sound of the door opening behind her. Turning she seen Harry closing the glass sliding door behind him.  
  
"Bad night?"asked Harry softly nodding towards the cigarette in Amanda's hand.  
  
"Oh life's boot came looking for my ass tonight,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"How did things go with your mom?"asked Harry.  
  
"I told her next time she overdosed that she should wash it down with a bottle of booze,"said Amanda shaking her head at her own comment.  
  
"Well that's always a good tibit of information,"said Harry as he leaned against the rail with her.  
  
"My dad told her off too,"said Amanda smiling,"Kinda felt bad for him, he'll probably never know the real joy of just screaming at her and tearing a strip off of her."  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Harry. Amanda nodded.  
  
"I just gotta let go,"said Amanda,"Stop letting her shit affect me." 


	11. The Whole Wretched Family

Harry sat in his class the next day during lunch making up the answer key for the test during his next period. Sighing he looked through his notes for one of the answers. Scott had cornered him earlier in the morning about how Amanda was when she got home, now he had her on his mind, he was wondering if she was getting through the day okay. The sound of knocking at the door grabbed his attention, tearing him away from his notes. Silently cursing he watched as Ronnie walked into his class room.  
  
"How are you?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Fine,"nodded Harry,"And you?"  
  
"Good,"said Ronnie as she approached his desk,"Are you busy tonight?" Harry looked at her with doubt, 'God this woman has nerve' thought Harry.  
  
"Why?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well some of the other teachers and I are going out for drinks when we're done here and we thought you might wanna join us,"said Ronnie,"Ya know relax and have some fun."  
  
"No, I don't think so,"said Harry,"Amanda's going through a hard time right now and I need to be at home with her."  
  
"C'mon Harry Amanda's a big girl she can survive a few hours on her own,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Her mother is dying and she's not having an easy time with it,"said Harry,"Plus I enjoy spending my nights with my wife."  
  
"Oh, okay,"said Ronnie,"Well maybe another time."  
  
"Yeah, maybe,"said Harry gathering up a pile of notes,"But have fun anyways."  
  
"Well ya know anytime you want to go out after work just say, we usually go out,"said Ronnie. Harry nodded hoping she'd get the idea and leave. Ronnie did sense the idea and quietly say her goodbye to Harry and left. Sitting back in his chair he pulled out his cell phone and dialed in his home number, biting his lip he looked disappointed as he got the machine.  
  
"Hey honey, it's me just wanted to see how you're doing, uh I guess your out and I'll see you when I get home, love you." Harry hung up his cell phone and dropped it back in coat jacket. He heard snickering from the doorway and looked up to see Kyle walking into the room.  
  
"You really act like a married man don't ya,"said Kyle.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Harry.  
  
"Was in the neighbourhood,"said Kyle,"Mom and your precious wife have sent me on a mission to get this that and the other thing."  
  
"Now there's a damaging combination, Amanda and Lea,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh I would not joke much about your dear old aunt to freely, she's mad as all hell at you,"said Kyle perching himself on one ofthe front row desks,"You've been back how long and you haven't introduced Aiden to her."  
  
"Figured I catch it for that one,"said Harry.  
  
"And I got the backlash, the woman was over at my place nine am sharp dragging me out of bed to go to your house to see him,"said Kyle,"Now she's got the both of them out shopping."  
  
"How was she? Amanda?"asked Harry.  
  
"Good, was her mom okay?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think they'll be talking anymore,"said Harry.  
  
"Sounds like a grand old time,"said Kyle,"So where that's woman, Ronnie she still around here?"  
  
"Why?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well as I remember, she's fun to get all wound up,"said Kyle.  
  
"Leave my co-workers alone last thing I need is you getting in their bad books too,"said Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes well anyways I gotta get going, the women will be calling soon,"said Kyle.  
  
"Okay well tell Amanda I said hi,"said Harry.  
  
"Don't work too hard today,"said Kyle as he left the room.  
  
***  
  
Lauren and Ronnie were having a quiet conversation in the hall. Ronnie was complaining about how Amanda had Harry all tied up, he wasn't like he use to be. Suddenly Lauren's train of attention was drawn. Ronnie looked around to see what Lauren was looking at.  
  
"Isn't that Harry's cousin?"asked Lauren nodding towards Kyle who was weaving through the crowds of students towards them.  
  
"I don't know, I think so but I haven't seen him for years,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Looks like now I went after the wrong Senate,"said Lauren,"Hey Kyle." Lauren waved at him and smiled. Kyle nodded and made his way over to the women. It took him a few seconds to clue into who they were but taking one look at Ronnie he remember them as Harry's ex-girlfriend club.  
  
"Ladies,"nodded Kyle as he approached them.  
  
"How come you're here?"barked Ronnie. Kyle looked at her with a smirk on his face, he had remembered their last encounter, and apparently so had she.  
  
"I came to see Harry,"said Kyle,"My Ma and his missus have me out doing their biddings well they shop. So I figured I drop in and see him."  
  
"God she's even got his faimly running around for her,"muttered Ronnie.  
  
"Well ya can't blame a man for wanting to do everything for her,"said Kyle,"He's like a bloody goddess." He smirked at Ronnie knowing she was just fuming with it.  
  
"That's nice,"said Lauren nodding as she plastered on a smile,"It's good to see a man who does stuff for his mother."  
  
"What can I say, my heart belongs to two women, the beautiful woman who is my mother and my cousin's goregous wife, Amanda,"said Kyle digging a knife into both ofthem,"But I must go I wouldn't want them mad at me." He nodded his goodbyes to the two women and left, leaving them behind slightly stunned and angry.  
  
"I can't believe that whole family,"huffed Ronnie,"They're all wretchedly horrible." 


	12. A Masterpiece

Hey everyone  
  
I know the last few chapters have sucked and that's why I waited to post them all together..........I hated writing them just as much as you guys probably hate reading them but the next chapter gets the ball rolling in full speed we get closer to where things fall apart and I've changed everything I was going to have happen in this story so I hope you guys like it........  
  
Justine  
  
********  
  
Amanda rolled over in bed to find Harry grinning down at her. He stood in front of the dresser completely dressed for work and fixing his tie. Pushing her hair from her eyes she grinned back at him as she pulled the blanket up around her. Reaching out from under the blanket she waved him over to her.  
  
"Good morning,"said Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. Amanda shuffled over so she was laying behind him leaning on his lower back.  
  
"I'm tired,"mumbled Amanda,"You're aunt, she can really tire a person out."  
  
"Yeah a lot of people say that about Lea,"smiled Harry.  
  
"She bought me a cook book,"said Amanda,"I think I may attempt something from it." Harry raised an eyebrow before leaning over and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Just don't burn the place down,"said Harry.  
  
"Shut up,"sniped Amanda swatting at him,"Go to work."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to,"said Harry swinging his legs on to the bed and leaning back next to her.  
  
"Okay, you call my dad and tell him you won't be in today cause you're gonna spend all day in bed with me,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay, where's the phone?"asked Harry,"I'll tell him that you and me we're going to get on that plan of his to get more grandchildren."  
  
"I'm sure he'll love to hear that,"said Amanda leaning over and kissing Harry. Harry pushed her on to her back pinning her to the bed, he pressed his lips hard against her as their tounges intertwined together. Amanda moaned slightly as she let Harry take control. Slowly Harry pulled back and looked down at her grinning insanely.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda confused as to what he was doing.  
  
"I got a little excited there, with you saying you might cook something,"said Harry,"I was surprised, and thought I'd get a good one in there."  
  
"Why?"asked Amanda still slightly confused.  
  
"Because if you want to cook, then hell must be freezing over,"laughed Harry. Amanda's eyes grew large as she pushed Harry off of her and sat up slightly.  
  
"Just for that I may poison yours,"said Amanda as Harry snickered slightly.  
  
"You may?"asked Harry.  
  
"Depends how good your insurance is, I'll have to check,"said Amanda before laying back down. Harry leaned over and kissed her lightly before getting off the bed. Amanda watched as he prepared his bag for work.  
  
"I gotta go to worrk,"said Harry.  
  
"I gotta go back to sleep,"said Amanda fluffing up the pillow.  
  
****  
  
Harry entered into Winslow from the staff parking lot. He found the halls empty as he walked down them. Making his way up to his class he heard footsteps behind him and eventually his name being called out in that all too familar voice. Harry turned as he was opening the door to his class, he seen Ronnie quickly making her way down the hall to her. Trying to ignore her to some degree Harry walked into his office hoping she'd get the hint and walk right past his room.  
  
But as almost predicted Ronnie followed him right into the room.  
  
"So how was your night?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Good,"nodded Harry, knowing he was fibbing slightly but he wasn't under any circumstance going to tell Ronnie he was put off a bit by Amanda shrugging him off in bed. He couldn't blame her, she did appear like she was still trying to cope with the reality of her mother.  
  
"You should've come with us Harry, we had a good time,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Well no offense Ronnie but a good time to me is one spent with my wife,"said Harry hoping to drive home the point.  
  
"Yeah but you have to get out once and a while,"said Ronnie. Harry rolled his eyes, Ronnie was just not understanding the hints he was dropping her.  
  
"Ya know Aiden did the cutest thing last night,"said Harry trying a new approach,"He learnt how to sing along with his hokey pokey elmo." Pulling out his wallet he flipped to his picture of Amanda and Aiden and thrusted it under Ronnie's nose.  
  
"He's growing up so fast,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they do that,"said Ronnie softly.  
  
"Yeah, that's why Amanda and I are thinking of having another one,"said Harry realizing this way was working, not the way he wanted but it was atleast making her back off a bit.  
  
"Oh really,"said Ronnie looking like she had just been offended.  
  
"Oh yeah, we eventually want at least a half a dozen,"said Harry holding back a smirk as he continued on at Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah, well I gotta go, I've got a student coming in early,"said Ronnie slowly,"I will talk to you later." Harry smirked as Ronnie made her way out of the room. Sighing he shoved his wallet back in his pocket and went to take his seat at his desk. He went over what he had said to Ronnie, in all honesty he did want more kids, which was something he thought he never want. But once he held Aiden and got to watch him grow and learn, it changed everything. Amanda had joked about how Scott wanted more grandchildren but she had never spoken seriously about it. Harry sat back noting to himself that he may mention it to Amanda tonight if she was in a better state.  
  
*********  
  
Amanda had dropped Aiden off at daycare and was now with Jessica and Marty in the mall, browsing around and shopping. She had pushed the thoughts of her mother out of her head vowing she was not going to let the woman control her emotions.  
  
"I can't wait for Christmas,"said Jessica.  
  
"You've got two months,"said Marty.  
  
"I know, two months of planning how I'm going to spoil that little angel Aiden,"said Jessica.  
  
"God, Christmas, I can just imagine all bitching Harry's gonna do over my shopping,"said Amanda as she adjusted one of her bags.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it honey, it's what men are suppose to do, bitch, bitch, bitch over every penny you spend,"said Jessica,"I'm sure if they had it their way we'd be wearing potato sacks and kleenex boxes for shoes." Amanda just snickered as Marty shot his head around.  
  
"We're not cheap,"shot Marty,"We just understand there's no reason to spend more than fifty bucks on a pair of shoes."  
  
"Exactly, you don't see a reason but we do,"said Jessica,"Plus men everywhere would just fall apart if woman stopped dropped tons of money on looking good."  
  
"Nah, then you could all just run around naked,"said Marty.  
  
"Can you guys stop whinning,"said Amanda.  
  
"Maybe you should just take Harry with you and show him the joys of shopping,"said Jessica.  
  
"I'm sure he'd love that,"muttered Marty.  
  
"What the hell, what are you doing,"cried Jessica,"Shopping."  
  
"I'm different,"said Marty,"I'm single, and single women like to shop, single women like men who shop, hence I go to the mall and shop. Harry's got his ball and chain at home, he had no need for the mall." Amanda swatted Marty on the head as she walked past him.  
  
"I'm nobody's ball and chain,"said Amanda.  
  
"Say what you want Harry,"said Jessica before turning her attentions to Amanda,"You have to shop differently with a man, like you go and look at some expensive heels, then go to Victoria's Secret and express a great like for the skimpiest thing they have, then you go and buy clothes, go back to the expensive heels and give him those doe eyes and pouty lip and tell him that if you buy the heels you won't have enough for the stuff you wanted at Victoria's Secret, he buys you the heels and you don't hear any complaining well shopping because all he's thinking about is how fast he's gonna be able to get you out of that little number at Victoria's." Amanda nodded, 'it's underhanded but I get what I want and it's not like it's gonna hurt him'.  
  
"Jess, why aren't you writing advice colomums?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Cause they want people with good advice not who-ha,"said Marty. Both Amanda and Jessica turned and looked at Marty ready to burst.  
  
"Okay normally I'd be mad over that comment, but who-ha?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Yeah Marty, honestly who are you my dad?"asked Amanda.  
  
"It was a slip of the tongue,"said Marty before walking away from them slightly embrassed.  
  
****  
  
At home Amanda made sure all her bags from the day's shopping were hidden and all her stuff was in the closet blended well in with the other stuff. Now she was sitting on a stool with a sponge in hand and a bucket of soap and water at her feet. When they had gotten home, Aiden had thought it more exciting to color on the wall with his red and black crayon. Sighing she squeezed the sponage out, Aiden was sitting in his room crying on his bed, where he was told to sit without his Elmo. She pushed some hair out of her face as she scrubbed again at the crayon, it was coming off, slowly, but it was was coming off.  
  
She heard the door open and Harry come in. Getting up she watched as Aiden made his way out of his room and towards Harry.  
  
"Oh no you don't,"said Amanda,"You get back in this room." Harry watched confused as she took Aiden's hand and his slight sobs went back to full out crying. He swatted at Amanda before giving out his legs and plopping down to the floor. Amanda just sighed and picked him up and took him into his room. As she came out Harry stood looking at her for an explanation.  
  
"Aide decided it was better to color on the wall than in his coloring book,"said Amanda. Harry followed Amanda into living room where Aiden's master piece was still on the wall. Smiling slightly Harry leaned down and kissed Amanda's hair.  
  
"You shouldn't clean it, someday it could be a priceless masterpiece,"said Harry.  
  
"Masterpiece or not, it's not staying on my wall,"said Amanda before going back to scrubbing at it. Harry shrugged and started out of the room down to his room.  
  
"So where my home cooked meal?"asked Harry.  
  
"I was going to start on something but our son decided to draw on the wall,"said Amanda,"And this shit is not coming off." Harry took his tie off and was changing his shirt in the closet area when he noticed a shoe box that hadn't been there that morning, he had taken to glancing over the closet in the morning because he was well aware of Amanda's way of "hiding" her newest purchase with her other stuff. Picking up the shoe box he found a small price tag on one of the sides, he raised an eyebrow at the three round numbers in front of the decimal point. Then he heard Amanda groaning from the living room and Aiden still wailing from his room, he put the shoebox down and left to go to Aiden's room. As he walked in Aiden looked up at him with tears still flowing from his eyes, he was hiccuping deeply from all his crying.  
  
"Hey buddy,"said Harry walking over to the bed.  
  
"Daddy,"said Aiden crawling into Harry's lap. Harry adjusted Aiden and looked down at him.  
  
"Did you color on mommy's wall?"asked Harry. Aiden shook his head as he hiccuped.  
  
"C'mon, no lying, did you color on mommy's wall with your crayons?"asked Harry. Aiden pouted.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's not good,"said Harry,"It makes mommy mad, you have to color in your books not on the walls."  
  
"Daddy elmo,"said Aiden.  
  
"No, mommy put your elmo on the shelf,"said Harry.  
  
"Elmo,"repeated Aiden. Harry leaned down and picked up Aiden's teddy bear and gave it to him.  
  
"You can have the elmo back when you're good,"said Harry,"But you stay here on the bed, and don't cry cause you're a big boy."  
  
"You won't be here long, just sit and play with your bear, Mommy loves you, she's just gotta clean up the crayon on the wall,"said Harry moving Aiden back on to the bed. He stood up and kissed Aiden's forehead and left the room slowly making sure he was okay. Once he was out in the hall he made his way to the living room where Amanda was. He went over to her and knelt down next to her and nudge her slightly. Amanda looked over at him with a less than impressed look on her face. Harry smiled at the sight of her, she had a sponage in one hand with soapy water running down her arm and her hair was all disarayed at the top from where she had continiously pushed it back.  
  
"He's not going to have anymore crayons,"huffed Amanda.  
  
"It not coming off?"asked Harry.  
  
"No I thought this shit was suppose to just wipe off,"said Amanda throwing the sponage back in the bucket of soap and water.  
  
"Leave it for a bit, we'll deal with it later,"said Harry standing up and grabbing her hand to pull her up as well. Amanda wiped her hands off on her jeans as she followed Harry away from the wall.  
  
"Woulda been easier to just have made dinner,"mumbled Amanda.  
  
"We'll just order something,"said Harry.  
  
"Now see I can do that,"said Amanda,"If all cooking was like that I'd be a regular old Betty Crocker."  
  
"We all would hun, so what did you do today?"asked Harry getting himself a drink.  
  
"Drop Aide off at daycare, ya know he really likes it there,"said Amanda,"Then I met up with Marty and Jess."  
  
"And what did you do then?"asked Harry.  
  
"Stuff,"shrugged Amanda.  
  
"That's good,"said Harry,"Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, picked Aide up and came home,"said Amanda walking down to the bedroom, she peeked in at Aiden who was sitting on his bed with his bear and some action figures he had.  
  
"Those are some nice shoes you got today,"said Harry following Amanda into the bedroom.  
  
"What?"asked Amanda pulling off her shirt to change into a dry one.  
  
"Those ones in the closet, they're nice,"said Harry sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh,"said Amanda pulling on a dry shirt.  
  
"What else did ya get?"asked Harry.  
  
"A new purse, this and that,"said Amanda,"Ya know you should come shopping with me some day, you could use some new clothes these rags you've got are getting a little old."  
  
"Mmmm, shopping, no thanks,"said Harry,"You got get me whatever I need."  
  
"No, you should come,"said Amanda leaving the bedroom,"I'm not taking no for an answer." She walked into Aiden's room and got him to go out to the living room. After getting a towel from the bathroom she came back out tot he living room where Aiden was.  
  
"Okay babe, you drew on the wall, you're gonna clean it,"said Amanda taking him over to the spot on the wall where he had drawn on. She got the towel wet and gave it to Aiden. After a few minutes of showing him how to scrub at she got up and went for the phone to call for some food.  
  
"Good idea,"said Harry sitting on the couch.  
  
"I told you Harry I got this wife and mother thing down like that,"said Amanda smiling as she grabbed the phone. 


	13. Fun In The Bedroom

Sorry about the wait you guys, but I guess I forgot to tell you guys, in the last two weeks I picked up and moved from one side of the coast to the other, I'm in Newfoundland right now with a friend, she's doing work with the Mummers here and me I'm just having fun! Well first off, Kelly, I feel like it's been ages since we last corresponded on here....First off I hope you had a stellar new years, secondly I was surprised you didn't think the last few chapters sucked but oh well I guess that's good................Krystle3, thank you that's so sweet of you to praise my stories like that............and now on to the review about sex...........for the love of fucking god people, in the first story I got kicked for TOO much sex now I'm getting told there's not enough sex! Well I thought about it and I like sex, so if sex is what you want sex is what you shall have........................oh and by the way to all the Scots out there Happy Robbie Burns Day!  
  
Justine  
  
A month later.............December  
  
Amanda walked through Winslow with Aiden bundled up in his snow suit on her hip. She headed up to her father's office was, he was expecting her it was Friday and he was taking Aiden for the weekend to introduce him to the new woman in his life, Rebecca, a library Scott had started dating and after Amanda did her inspection of Rebecca she gave her blessing. She walked into the office and seen Lousia smiling up at her.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda,"My dad's in right?"  
  
"Yup, he's been mulling around here all day anxiously waiting for you,"said Lousia.  
  
"Oh good,"said Amanda walking over to his door. She set Aiden down on his feet and opened her father's office door before knocking shortly. Aiden slowly made his way in to the office in front of Amanda.  
  
"Hey dad,"said Amanda they walked in. Scott got up out of his chair greeting them, he picked Aiden up and gave him a hug.  
  
"How are you guys?"asked Scott leaning over and kissing Amanda's cheek.  
  
"Good,"nodded Amanda,"Aide is all ready for his weekend with Grampa."  
  
"Well we're gonna have a lot of fun now aren't we,"said Scott to Aiden.  
  
"Okay babe, you be a good boy for Grampa,"said Amanda before kissing Aiden's cheek,"And you'll see Mom and Dad on Sunday."  
  
"Bye mommy,"said Aiden waving his small little hand.  
  
"Bye baby,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Have a good time this weekend,"said Scott.  
  
"I'll be getting some much needed sleep,"said Amanda,"And thanks Dad, I need this break."  
  
"No problem, I love having Aiden around,"said Scott.  
  
"I know,"said Amanda as she waved at Aiden,"Okay, I'll go now."  
  
"Bye,"said Scott.  
  
"See ya,"said Amanda before she left the office. She walked down the stairs to where Harry said his classroom was. There was about seven to five minutes left in the day and she thought she might make a guest appearance to Harry's class, let them know the picture of her wasn't fake. She had made sure she took careful thought when she picked out her outfit to come. She wore a knee length black leather skirt, a pink sweater and a matching leather jacket. Amanda approached Harry's door and knocked well smiling through the window at him. He looked over from his desk and got up.  
  
"Hey, your here early,"said Harry as he answered the door.  
  
"I know, I just dropped Aide off with my dad,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Hey, who's the babe?"yelled one of the students. Amanda laughed slightly as she peered into the class.  
  
"Is she a new student?"  
  
"No, this is my wife,"said Harry as Amanda slowly walked into the class. She waved at them as she came in and stood next to Harry.  
  
"Dude that's not Guber's daughter,"said Darrell,"She must be adopted."  
  
"Hey be nice,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Okay you guys, class is over, I'll see you on Monday,"said Harry.  
  
"Mr.Senate's just trying to get rid of us so he can be with his honey,"said one of the students.  
  
"Hey watch it or you'll all go home with homework,"said Harry as the students collected their belongings and left. Once they were gone Harry shut the door behind them and looked over to see Amanda strolling over to his desk and sitting on the edge.  
  
"Well this feels familar,"said Amanda smiling cheekily at him. Harry walked over to her, he rested his hands loosely on her hips.  
  
"So we have the whole weekend alone?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yup,"smiled Amanda.  
  
"Sounds good,"said Harry,"Now what are we going to do?"  
  
"Go to the mall,"said Amanda as she fingered his tie in her hands. Harry rolled his eyes and hung his showing his lack of approval for Amanda's choice.  
  
"Please, you promised,"said Amanda pouting up at him.  
  
"Let's go home, to bed,"mumbled Harry.  
  
"C'mon you know how shopping makes me feel,"said Amanda softly,"I know you love it when I come home from the mall in such a good mood." Harry dug his head into her shoulder wishing she'd just say she was joking and say she wanted to go home instead.  
  
"Only for a little bit,"said Amanda,"I need to pick some stuff up anyways."  
  
"Couldn't you have done it earlier?"asked Harry.  
  
"No, it's hard with Aide, he doesn't like shopping,"said Amanda.  
  
"Then what about me?"pleaded Harry looking up at her.  
  
"But you're not a toddler,"said Amanda.  
  
"I wish I was,"muttered Harry.  
  
"If that were true then some would have some serious questions about this marriage,"said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Fine, but for an hour,"said Harry sighing.  
  
"Okay, see I knew you'd see it my way,"said Amanda smiling. Amanda slowly pressed her lips to Harry's as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer. She lifted her legs up around his hips as their kiss deepened. Harry ran his hands down her hips to where her skirt had ridden up and felt her bare skin under his hands. Amanda moaned slightly into his mouth as his hands slid up her legs, pushing her skirt farther up. Slowly Amanda leaned back taking Harry with her as he leaned over her. As his kisses trailed away from her mouth and down to her neck, Amanda leaned her head to the side to give him better access.  
  
The sound of the door opening tore them quickly apart and their gazes to the door. Amanda sighed loudly as Harry moved back away from the desk. Rolling her eyes Amanda slid off the desk adjusting her skirt back into the original position, she shot the blonde at the door a evil look.  
  
"And once again, this also feels real familiar,"muttered Amanda walking away from the desk.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was walking in on anything,"said Ronnie innocently. Harry ran his hand through his harry as he stared at the ground.  
  
"Can I help you?"asked Harry before he glanced over at Amanda who was standing over by the windows with her arms crossed and an unimpressed looked on her face.  
  
"Some of the other teachers and I were going out for drinks and dinner, we were wondering if you wanted to join us,"said Ronnie.  
  
"I'm busy tonight,"said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sure AJ understands you've had a hard week and would like to unwind and relax,"said Ronnie. Amanda unfolded her arms and walked over to one of the student's desks in the front row. Carefully perching herself on top of it she crossed her legs making sure the slit in her skirt exposed a great amount of leg.  
  
"Ronnie, it's so nice of you to consider my husband's well being but I'm sure Harry will be just fine, he's quite fond of the many unmentionable ways I have of getting him to relax,"said Amanda smiling,"It just tires him out so much that when I'm done he just passes out, dead to the world." Ronnie held back a scowl as Amanda gave her back as a taste of her own medicine.  
  
"Ronnie, you guys just go on with out me,"said Harry.  
  
"Okay,"said Ronnie,"I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"If he can get out of bed,"said Amanda,"With all the activties we have scheduled this weekend, he may just have to call in sick on Monday." Ronnie just rolled her eyes before she left the room, as she did leave a large chesire cat smirk broke out on Amanda's face. She looked over at Harry who was cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Calling in sick on Monday?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well she did make a good point, you do need to relax and unwind and as soon as I get you home and in bed we'll get right on that,"said Amanda as she slid off the desk.  
  
*********  
  
Harry walked next to Amanda carrying the bags from her shopping at Tristan, normally he would complain but in the end most of the stuff was his. In a mere twenty minutes she had completely set him up with a new wardrobe.  
  
"So does Ronnie ask you out much?"asked Amanda as she gazed in the display window of Victoria's Secret.  
  
"She doesn't ask me out,"said Harry.  
  
"Really, maybe it's some university degree lingo you two were talking earlier,"said Amanda smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't like a date,"said Harry.  
  
"I didn't imply it was a date, I asked how much does she ask you out,"said Amanda,"Are you dancing around the question for a reason?" Harry shifted the bags and silently sighed.  
  
"Once and a while,"said Harry,"But I don't bother going, and for the record I'd rather she'd not bother with me at all."  
  
"Good answer,"said Amanda linking her arm around his.  
  
"Are you jealous?"asked Harry.  
  
"Why?"asked Amanda,"There's no reason to be, cause as you will notice I'm a newer model compared to her and as you know very well everything here is where it should be and who would give up a girl who can move like me?"  
  
"You've got a good point there but I dunno,"said Harry,"I'm not sure if I can really remember the real reason why you're not jealous."  
  
"Well maybe I should take you home and remind you,"said Amanda.  
  
"Sounds good,"said Harry,"Let's go."  
  
"Just after we visit Vuitton,"said Amanda smiling at him,"That game just doesn't work with me baby."  
  
*******  
  
Amanda stood in the closet surrounded by all the bags full of clothes. Harry had taken up fort on the couch opting out of Amanda's fussing over where things went in the closet. No matter how messy the apartment got he could always guarenete the closet would always be organized and clean. She piled the empty bags in the largest empty one along with the tags. It was odd to her to have the house so quiet, the only thing she could hear was the hum of the TV from the living room. There was no childish squeals or laughter, no clattering of toys, just silence.  
  
As she put a shoebox away she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a pair of lips nuzzle at her neck. Amanda leaned her head to the side giving Harry more access to her. He carefully dragged his kisses from her lower neck up to her jawbone.  
  
"Hey you,"said Amanda softly as she turned around in Harry's arms and linked her arms around his neck.  
  
"No more clothes,"mumbled Harry,"I waited all afternoon at that mall, no more." Amanda smiled as she leaned up into Harry's lips. The two kissed passionately before Harry broke their kiss and leaned down. He scooped her up in his arms, Amanda giggled softly as Harry took them into the bedroom and over tot he bed. As Amanda fell down into the pillows she pulled Harry down ontop of her. Harry yanked at her top trying to get it up over her head and off her.  
  
"Impatient are we,"snickered Amanda softly.  
  
"I said, no more clothes,"said Harry. Amanda just laughed as she let Harry strip her of the shirt, as he did he threw the garment on the floor and took in the sight of his wife covered only by a white lacy bra and her skirt. Harry ran his hands down her sides to his hips feeling her smooth soft skin in his hands, he held her hips perfectly in his hands as he pressed his lips down on hers, he loved the fact that every part of Amanda's body fit perfectly into his hands.  
  
Amanda moaned slightly as she felt Harry's hands roaming her body, she leaned into his every touch craving the warmth of his skin against hers. She felt one of Harry's hands slide around to her back to her the zipper on her skirt, Amanda arched her back up to allow the zipper to come down easily. Moments later Amanda had the skirt off and was now lying under Harry with only thin material covering her.  
  
With more exploring and feeling, both ended up naked in each other's arms. Amanda could feel Harry's hardness resting against her inner thigh. She could almost feel the incredible sensation she would always feel as Harry entered her. Supporting himself on up stretched arms Harry let his eyes lazily wander over Amanda's body, even after having a baby she had an amazing body, he greatily enjoyed her filling out but none the less even at nine months pregnant he still thought she was absoulutely beautiful.  
  
"You are goregous,"muttered Harry staring down into her eyes. Amanda brushed her hand over his cheek as she coaxed him down to her lips. As their tongues intertwined Harry held her hips carefully as he entered her. Amanda moaned into his mouth as she held tightly to his back, she wrapped her legs around his hips as Harry rythymically entered her.  
  
Amanda felt her climax coming near as she clawed at his back, moaning loudly she felt Harry bury his face in her neck. The two came together as their sweat covered bodies collasped. With laboured breathing Amanda rested her head back into the pillows. Harry slowly brought himself down next to her to rest, his arm draped protectively over her stomach.  
  
Amanda rolled on to her side and ran her hand through Harry's hair as he rested peacefully on the pillow. Leaning over she kissed his temple before coming down on the pillow next to him.  
  
"You should model again,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Why?"asked Amanda.  
  
"You're goregous,"said Harry.  
  
"Modelling is different here, I'm too short, the only magazine covers I'd be gracing are Playboy's,"said Amanda.  
  
"So?"shrugged Harry.  
  
"What?'asked Amanda,"You'd have no problem if I stripped all my gear and showed it all to the world?"  
  
"Nope, because I know at the end of the day, I get you and that's no where near the same as a flimsy magazine page,"said Harry.  
  
"Well don't think of it,"said Amanda,"I'd feel awkward, I'm a mother and I don't really want nude photos of his mother floating around when he starts his porn stash, no teenage boy needs that."  
  
"You did nude photos in Paris, and you never thought of Aide,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but the only person who has those are his father,"said Amanda,"And when the time comes I can easily keep those under lock and key." Amanda then rolled away from him and got out of bed, she grabbed a hair tie from the dresser as she walked to the door well pulling her hair up into a pile on top of her head.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry.  
  
"To get some water, you want some?'asked Amanda turning at the door.  
  
"Nah, but don't be long,"said Harry.  
  
"Yes boss,"said Amanda before she turned and left the room. 


	14. Don't Forget The Diapers

Yeah it took a while but here's another chapter......school's a pain in my goddamn ass, I pay twelve hundred dollars a semster to be stressed, exhausted and have no life......and not understand one freakin' thing my teachers say......I shoulda stayed in Newfie but whatever. Well on to the story, I've got a game plan finally, I know exactly whats happening and I wrote a bit that's gonna be in a later chapter so I'm hoping you guys will like it.........BP is getting cancelled, can't say I'm surprised, since Lauren, Lousia and Harry left it's shit and I'm tired of seeing that Jeri Ryan, I swear if she were my school counsiler I'd kick her in the face....Now that I thought of it........everyone rent Benny and Joon, it's my favorite movie and I think you should all watch it, that fine piece of ass Johnny Depp is in it and it's such a sweet movie, I wish I could find a man like Sam................hey kelly, can't forget you! How your doin' good and since I found notice you watch the OC (hence the chaunkah refernce) u rock even more! I'm so glad that crazy dude is out and Ryan in back with Marissa, and Seth needs to hook up with Summer! well it's three in the morning and I'm going to bed.......so read and enjoy and review  
  
Justine  
  
On Monday Amanda stood in the laundry room of their building. Jessica leaned back against a washer as she held Aiden in her arms. Amanda had convinced Jessica to come over and show her how to do laundry, slowly Amanda was easing herself into the domestic thing.  
  
"So are we going out for my big day?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Oh yeah the big twenty five day,"said Amanda smirking at her as she folded some of Harry's shirts.  
  
"Don't get to excited about it honey, you're coming up to twenty four soon and right after that it's twenty five,"said Jessica,"Ya ain't a young little nyphmet yourself anymore."  
  
"Yeah, yeah,"said Amanda,"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I wanna party,"said Jessica,"It's been forever since you and me have just gone out and gotten sloshed and danced. You're all married and a mommy, you don't get to do any fun stuff anymore."  
  
"I do get to do fun stuff,"said Amanda,"I had all weekend."  
  
"Well now you get to have girl fun,"said Jessica,"And girl fun is the best fun."  
  
"I'm gonna feel weird getting into the clubs not worrying about if they're gonna catch my ID,"said Amanda.  
  
"You and me are gonna have fun,"said Jessica,"Like old times."  
  
"Fine, Friday night it's you and me,"said Amanda as she put all the clothes in the laundry basket and left the laundry room with Jessica and Aiden.  
  
*******  
  
Harry sat in the teacher's lounge marking an essay as he drank his coffee. He had been able to avoid Ronnie so far, he wasn't anticipating seeing her after what had happened the last time he had. At times he wished he could be like Amanda and just tell people what she thought and not give two shits about what they thought, she had a sense of confidence, she didn't care who liked her and who didn't, she had always been like that. That was one of the things that attracted him to her, she could go through life without a friend in the world and it wouldn't affect her, her smile wouldn't lessen, her spirit wouldn't dampen, nothing about her would change. Him on the other hand, he thought alot before he spoke, he wasn't concerned about who liked it or not, it was more of was it the right thing to say or did he had the gall to push the limit from stand out and pushy to down right honest.  
  
As someone sat down across from at the table Harry looked up to see Lauren. She set down a stack of dutangs and looked upat him as she sighed.  
  
"Looks like fun,"said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"You wouldn't believe,"said Lauren rolling her eyes,"So are you going to the Christmas party on Friday?"  
  
"No, I don't think so,"said Harry remembering Marilyn's long speech praising reasons for him to go earlier in the morning.  
  
"Why not?"asked Lauren,"You should bring AJ."  
  
"We'll see,"said Harry shrugging, he already knew Amanda wouldn't be thrilled about the idea of going.  
  
"Well it should be fun,"said Lauren. Just then the shrill ringing of Harry's cell phone ran from his jacket pocket. Quickly Harry fished the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Amanda.  
  
"Hey,"said Harry answering the phone.  
  
"Hey hun, are you busy?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No, it's lunch,"said Harry,"Why what's up?"  
  
"Can you pick up some pull ups on the way home? We're down to like one left and I just put one on Aide so I'm praying to God it lasts,"said Amanda,"Otherwise we're resorting to your boxers."  
  
"Will do,"said Harry,"Anything else?"  
  
"Kleenex I guess, oh and some of that baby cream, we're almost out,"said Amanda,"And apple juice."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"Yes, are you writing this down you won't remember,"said Amanda.  
  
"I don't need to, if I forget I'll call you,"said Harry.  
  
"Who says I'll remember,"said Amanda,"Just write it down." Harry silently sighed as he found a scrap piece of paper and jotted the items down.  
  
"There it is all written down,"said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes, would you like to ask Lauren, she is sitting right here and she seen me write it,"said Harry.  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda,"I'll see you when you get home. Love you."  
  
"Love you too,"said Harry before hanging up his phone before he looked over at Lauren who was grinning at him. She leaned over and looked at the list Harry had written.  
  
"Apparently I'll forget my kid needs diapers,"said Harry.  
  
"Actually, it's kinda cute,"said Lauren.  
  
"Yeah all cute until you have to lug the damn things around the store, they're heavy and convientantly I'm always out when Aide needs them,"said Harry.  
  
"Well I have to give AJ credit then, she's a smart woman,"said Lauren smiling.  
  
"Too smart for her own good sometimes,"muttered Harry going back to his papers.  
  
*******  
  
Harry walked into the apartment to hear splashing coming from the bathroom and the squeals of "Daddy" from Aiden. He set down the bags and made his way into the bathroom where Amanda was drying Aiden off with a towel.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda as she scooped Aiden up wrapped in the towel. Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek before fluffing up Aiden's wet hair.  
  
"Did you get all the stuff?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Shit, the diapers,"said Harry.  
  
"Don't swear, and you forgot the diapers?"asked Amanda walking past Harry out of the bathroom,"You've got to go out and get more, I told you to write it down, I told you that you would forget."  
  
"Don't get all worked up,"said Harry,"I've got them."  
  
"Good,"said Amanda setting Aiden down on his bed. She went out into the hallway where shopping bags were. Amanda grabbed the one with the pullups in them and brought them into the Aiden's room.  
  
"Daddy,"cried Aiden as Amanda came back into his room,"Daddy, Elmo broke."  
  
"How did Elmo break?"asked Harry as he followed Amanda in.  
  
"I don't know,"said Aiden waving his arms around as Amanda helpped him get dressed.  
  
"Elmo's batteries died and Mommy ran out of batteries,"said Amanda as she pulled his pyjama top over his head.  
  
"We have double A batteries in the drawer,"said Harry. Amanda turned and gave him a death stare.  
  
"No there are not, because if there were any and Mommy had to listen to Elmo anymore she might just go insane,"said Amanda as Aiden climbed off his bed with his Elmo. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the room.  
  
"Daddy come, come,"called Aiden as he lead Harry away. Amanda cleaned up the wet towels and some dirty laundry from Aiden's floor. She dropped them in the laundry hamper and went into the living room where Aiden was showing Harry his new Megablocks set Jessica had bought him.  
  
"Auntie Jessi spoils you too much,"said Amanda as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"So how was your day?"asked Harry from the floor where he sat with Aiden.  
  
"Fine, Jess came over and showed me how to do laundry,"said Amanda.  
  
"Showed you how to do laundry?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yes and if she hadn't all your white clothes would've been pink,"said Amanda,"I was unaware you had to seperate colours."  
  
"Ya really do learn something new everyday,"said Harry.  
  
"Ha, ha, so how was your day?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Fine, hey do you want to go to the facuilty Christmas party?"asked Harry.  
  
"I think on that one I'll play the Jewish card,"said Amanda rolling her eyebrows. Harry got up from the floor and came over to the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"It won't be that bad,"said Harry,"Who knows you might get some digs in at Ronnie."  
  
"When is it?"asked Amanda leaning on him.  
  
"Next Friday,"said Harry.  
  
"Can't,"said Amanda,"It's Jessi's birthday, I promised her I'd go out with her."  
  
"So you're gonna blow me off?"asked Harry.  
  
"Pretty much,"said Amanda,"But you can go if you want to."  
  
"I don't think so,"muttered Harry.  
  
"C'mon it might be good, it'll give us a break from each other,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well that's comforting to know,"said Harry.  
  
"I'm serious, like in all true honesty have we spent a night apart since we've been married?"asked Amanda,"You even stayed at the hospital the whole weekend well I was in labour, I think by now we can trust each other to spent one night apart."  
  
"Well I still don't know if I'm going to go,"said Harry.  
  
"Then go out with Kyle, do guy stuff,"said Amanda.  
  
"When Kyle hears your going out partying he's gonna wanna go with you,"said Harry,"Kyle enjoys girl stuff much more than guy stuff, in his eyes girl stuff involves girls."  
  
"Then go to a strip bar,"said Amanda getting up.  
  
"Hmmm,"moaned Harry.  
  
"Yeah I really can't see you there either,"said Amanda,"Don't worry we'll figure something out." 


	15. Weddings

"No Aje, Harry's my cousin and I love him but God knows I can't go out for a so called night of guy stuff when I know I could go out with you girls and have a better time,"said Kyle as he followed Amanda through Winslow towards the Dungeon. Kyle carried Aiden on his hip as they walked through the empty halls.  
  
"Well no worries,"said Amanda,"He's going to the Christmas party, and anyways who invited you out with Jess and I?"  
  
"C'mon Aje, ya know it's not a real party without me,"said Kyle.  
  
"We'll see,"said Amanda. They turned the corner and almost ran straight into Ronnie. Amanda looked up before stepping back next to Kyle. Almost immediately a scowl came over Amanda as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ronnie how are you doing today?"asked Kyle smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Fine,"snapped Ronnie raising her eyebrows at them.  
  
"Nice hair,"scoffed Amanda noticing Ronnie now had dark brown hair, almost the same color as her own.  
  
"Oh thank you Amanda Jane, that means so much coming from you,"said Ronnie.  
  
"Whatever,"muttered Amanda,"We have to go now, I want to go see my husband." Amanda stepped passed her and continued walking down the hall leaving Kyle and Aiden there.  
  
"Well Aje was right, artificial intelligence looks good on ya,"said Kyle before walking past her,"Have a good day there Ronnie." Ronnie turned and looked at them as they walked away thinking about Kyle's comment. The blond joke hit her as she gave them a death stare then continued on her way.  
  
"Maybe she's trying to look like ya,"said Kyle as he caught up with Amanda.  
  
"Maybe she just realized the blond was just cheap,"scoffed Amanda as they walked down the stairs to classroom,"I'm serious if that woman were to drop off the face of the world I would throw the biggest party ever."  
  
"Ah forget about her, you got everything she wanted,"said Kyle,"She's just a bitter old bitch."  
  
"Hey, watch that tongue around my baby,"said Amanda looking over her shoulder as she walked into Harry's class where she found Marylin and Lauren with Harry. Amanda and Kyle stood in the doorway as the three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Bad time?"asked Amanda.  
  
"No,"said Marylin shaking her head. Amanda and Kyle walked in to the room as Aiden waved and said hi to his father.  
  
"He is so cute,"gushed Marylin as she waved at the small child.  
  
"Thank you,"said Amanda happy that atleast some people around the school could see past everything and just get on with things.  
  
"Okay well we'll leave you guys,"said Lauren,"We can finish this tomorrow."  
  
"No problem,"nodded Harry. Lauren and Maryling said their good byes and exited the room.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?"asked Harry.  
  
"We were in the area,"said Amanda as she leaned against the desk,"We figured we come see our favorite teacher."  
  
"Yeah we also figured we hadn't made Ronnie's life miserable in a while,"said Kyle.  
  
"It's one of our favorite past times,'said Amanda smiling.  
  
"Sounds fun,"said Harry sitting at his desk.  
  
"So we got the Christmas tree together today,"said Amanda.  
  
"Damn thing took forever,"muttered Kyle.  
  
"You two should have your own reality TV show ya know,"said Harry,"You're like those two blondes."  
  
"We are not,"said Kyle,"We just not use to all this domestic stuff."  
  
"Exactly,"said Amanda,"But I'm moving up, I got that laundry done."  
  
"You did laundry?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah Jessica showed me how,"said Amanda,"Did you know you have to seperate the colored clothes from the whites?"  
  
"Why?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Apparently some dark colors have the dye run in the water,"said Amanda.  
  
"No,"said Kyle,"Why doesn't it run when it is raining?"  
  
"No soap?"suggested Amanda.  
  
"There's not enough water when it rains,"said Harry,"The dye will only leak if it's soaked." Amanda and Kyle nodded accepting his explanation. Harry sat back looking at his wife and cousin, he had to admit if the two of them were left on their own to survive chances are they'd probably huddle in a corner. Though they weren't stupid, the two of them could manipulate anyone into doing anything and they always knew what they were doing. They were just humorous at times to see how well they were taken care of they were.  
  
"Hey do you guys have a babysitter for Friday?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah my dad is going to take Aide for the night,"said Amanda,"He wants to introduce him to his new girlfriend."  
  
"Isn't he going to that party thing Harry's going to?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Nope, just a simple night at home with his grandson,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I still think you should be a good wife and go with your husband to his Christmas party,"said Kyle.  
  
"Well I still think you should shut up,"said Amanda,"Anyways weren't you just ragging on about going with me on Friday night?"  
  
"Good idea there Kyle, you can babysit her make sure she doesn't do anything stupid,"said Harry.  
  
"Hey, I'm a good girl,"said Amanda,"And I'm not the one going to the party with Cruella, I'm sure she'll be just tripping over herself when she finds out I'm not there."  
  
"She'll probably be dragging Harry to the court house to draw up divorce papers,"said Kyle.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't doubt it,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh good then it won't come as a surprise,"said Harry smirking.  
  
"Well I'd let you divorce me, then we could get re-married and I could have the big white wedding,"said Amanda,"Maybe that's what I should, I should divorce you and plan my big white wedding." Harry just shook his head knowing if she really got on the idea that's exactly what would be happening, and as he watched her he seen the idea was growing from an idea to her next big thing.  
  
"I could have a big white wedding gown,"gushed Amanda,"And everything."  
  
"Great,"muttered Harry.  
  
"Marriage, horrible word,"said Kyle as he handed Aiden off on to Amanda,"That's my cue to leave."  
  
"Harry,"said Amanda as she walked over to his side of the desk when Kyle had left. Harry grimaced slightly as he knew what she was on about.  
  
"No wedding, you and me we're allready married,"said Harry.  
  
"But I never got a big white wedding, I didn't get a pretty dress or flowers, or to be the centre of attention,"pouted Amanda as she set Aiden down on Harry's desk.  
  
"Mandy, you wore a white pretty dress and you are always the centre of my attention,"said Harry taking her hands. Amanda rolled her eyes, she had considered having another big wedding, it was every woman's dream to have the big white wedding. And now seemed like the right time to look in to something like that.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?"asked Harry letting go of Amanda's hand.  
  
"Why not?"asked Amanda not seeing why Harry wouldn't want this.  
  
"Because we are already married,"said Harry.  
  
"Well if you keep on with that attitude about things we won't be,"said Amanda picking up Aiden,"Can we go now?" Harry nodded, he had obviously pissed her off. Amanda rested Aiden on her shoulder as she waited at the door for him. She ignored him as she seemed more interested in the toy car that Aiden was showing her. Quietly Harry grabbed his papers and jacket then headed to the door following Amanda up the stairs.  
  
Once they were in the car Amanda was still silent, except for only letting him know they had to drop off at the gorcery store for milk and cereal. She knew she could pull Harry into the idea of having a wedding she was just going to let him know she wasn't too interested in his protests, she never really was. Leaning over she hit the button on the radio and turned it off, the news was just one dulling thing after another. There was silence between the two of them except for Aiden's playful noises from the backseat.  
  
***  
  
Harry pushed the shopping cart around the store with Aiden in the child's seat. Amanda had wandered off without saying anything to him.  
  
"Ugh what am I going to do little man,"said Harry quietly to Aiden,"Mom wants a big wedding."  
  
"Mom,"said Aiden looking around.  
  
"Mom's still here,"said Harry sighing knowing that somehow Amanda was going to get her way and he's end up being sucked into some elaborate over priced party for everyone they knew and Amanda would just be tripping over herself in some designer name wedding gown. Finally he seen Amanda coming up the aisle towards him with her hands full of magazines. As she approached she looked in the cart then at him.  
  
"Okay that's it,"said Amanda simply before walking next to him. Harry looked down at the magazines she carried and sure enough, all Bridal and Wedding ones. Amanda noticed and looked up at Harry with a determined stare.  
  
"We're having a big white wedding,"said Amanda as they got into line at the check outs.  
  
"I keep telling you we are already married,"said Harry,"You honey don't need a big white wedding, everyone knows you are a princess and you don't need some big gown to be beautiful."  
  
"You know what enough of asking you, I'm telling you we're having another wedding. End of story, now you better accept that because I'll have this wedding with or without you,"said Amanda,"Now I'm going out to the car, don't take forever and a day." Amanda walked away from him towards the exit. Harry shook his head and sighed as the guy in front of him turned around.  
  
"You're going to have that wedding you know,"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it,"said Harry.  
  
"Well just remember keep her happy and you'll keep happy,"said the guy.  
  
"It's been five years and I still have to remind myself of that,"said Harry.  
  
****  
  
After Harry put Aiden to bed he went into the bedroom and found Amanda sitting on the bed flipping through the magazine. Quietly he came over and crawled onto the bed next to her, Amanda ignored him keeping her focus on her magazine. Harry looked over at the pages full of women smiling brightly in wedding gowns.  
  
"You'd look nice in that one,"said Harry point at one.  
  
"Mmm hmm,"nodded Amanda.  
  
"Are you not talking to me?"asked Harry.  
  
"I never said that,"said Amanda not taking her eyes off the magazine.  
  
"You haven't said much of anything to me,"said Harry. Amanda didn't bother to respond to him as she flipped the page. Harry silently sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I liked our wedding,"said Harry.  
  
"The janitor and the receptionist stood as witnesses,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well it's not like we had hours of planning,"said Harry,"We decided within five minutes we were getting married."  
  
"I know,"said Amanda,"But you don't get it do you? Our whole relationship started out as under wraps, our wedding was under wraps, us having Aiden was under wraps, I have never been able to have anything normal about us. I want my dad to walk me down the aisle, I want my friends to be there, I want what normal couples do when they get married."  
  
"But we're normal,"said Harry.  
  
"Whatever,"muttered Amanda pulling away from him. Harry rested back against the head board as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Fine, fine, but my family is not, under any circumstances coming,"said Harry. Amanda looked over at him doubtfully.  
  
"Kyle and Leanne are family,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well I suppose we'll need someone to keep the guests entertained well you are late getting ready,"said Harry.  
  
"I would not be late,"said Amanda.  
  
"You know you would be, you are always late,"said Harry.  
  
"I am not,"said Amanda.  
  
"You were even late having Aiden,"said Harry.  
  
"That was his fault not mine,"said Amanda smiling,"And trust me you are going to love this wedding, you won't have to do a thing, just show up."  
  
"And that's what I'm afraid of,"said Harry. Amanda leaned over and lightly kissed him before reaching over and picking up the phone.  
  
"I just agreed to let you have a wedding, and all I get is a kiss?"asked Harry pouting.  
  
"I gotta call Jessica, I got a wedding to plan,"said Amanda smiling as she dialed the phone. 


	16. Some Party

I'm not even gonna say sorry for taking so long with this update! It's the usual shit, mid-term....blah blah blah, work.......blah blah blah, family........blah blah blah.............well the next few chapters are almost written, I wrote them a while ago I just gotta finish them up so expect some soon..........hey kelly ! how r ya? Since we last "talked" Anna left the OC !!!!!!!!!!! that makes me happy I liked Summer better and that was freakin' hilarious when he was running after her in the airport and they started playing if you leave, my boyfriend and I were killing ourselves when that started playing! plus that other bitch is back (the Chino chick, I can't think of her name) if I were Marissa I'd beat her ghetto ass in! Well til next time Cheers!  
  
Justine  
  
Early Friday night Amanda sat with Jessica on her bed straighting her hair. They had wedding magazines spread all around flipping through them as they got ready. First on their list was a wedding dress, that was the most important thing.  
  
"I seriously can't believe you convinced Harry to go along with this,"said Jessica.  
  
"Easy, he realizes that I'm his wife and I hold a lot of power,"said Amanda,"Who else can cut him off? Who else can make his life miserable?"  
  
"True enough, men don't have much of an option when the woman he's marrying is all ready his wife,"said Jessica.  
  
"Exactly,"said Amanda as she took another part of her hair to straighten,"I want a tiara too."  
  
"Oh no doubt, no bride is complete without one,"said Jessica smiling,"So when is Kyle getting here?"  
  
"Soon I guess,"said Amanda shrugging,"I still don't know how he weasled his way into coming with us."  
  
"Hey I'm not arguing, good looking rich guys are always welcome to come out with me,"said Jessica,"Who knows maybe if I play my cards right we'll both be Ms. Senate."  
  
"Good luck, Kyle is scared shitless of marriage,"said Amanda,"The guy would rather than his nuts cut off."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge,"said Jessica.  
  
"Well I won't let Kyle get married,"said Amanda smiling,"I'd loose my over- self indulgent friend, who else would go to the mall with me for hours on end and make Ronnie's life a living hell?"  
  
"Ah poor Amanda,"teased Jessica,"Ya know Harry's got a pretty good set up, Kyle takes over all the crap. He shops with you, he gossips with you, he's an airhead with you."  
  
"I am not an airhead,"protested Amanda.  
  
"Oh come on you couldn't wipe your own ass without assistance,"said Jessica,"It took you four days to decorate a Christmas tree."  
  
"I didn't know you put the icles on last,"said Amanda in her own defence.  
  
"You shoulda stuck to Haunakah,"said Jessica,"Less decorating." Amanda shook her head as she turned off her straightener and set it on the nightstand. She got up and went into the closet to find some clothes to wear.  
  
******  
  
Jessica stood back with Harry and watched as Amanda and Kyle got in a fight over if someone could get drunk by drinking rubbing alcohol. Jessica couldn't believe it, it was like watching two people fight over the color of the sky, both were so determined they were right.  
  
"You are so stupid,"said Amanda,"If there was no alcohol in it why would it be in the name?"  
  
"Because it just is,"insisted Kyle.  
  
"Harry, tell Kyle I'm right,"said Amanda crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm not getting involved,"said Harry leaving the living room.  
  
"See you're wrong and he doesn't want you mad at him,"said Kyle.  
  
"I'm right, I am sooooo right,"said Amanda.  
  
"Ugh, shut up the both of you,"said Jessica,"Yes there is alcohol in rubbing alcohol but if you drink it you will get sick, not drunk, sick. The alcohol cleans out bateria from cuts."  
  
"Geesh you don't have to get all crazy,"muttered Amanda.  
  
"Can we just go now?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Now there's an idea,"said Harry coming back into the living room.  
  
"Fine, everyone ready?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes,"said Jessica pulling on her jacket,"It's time to go celebrate my birthday."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you guys downstairs,"said Amanda.  
  
"Good then we don't have to witness all that I love you marriage shit,"said Kyle pulling open the front door.  
  
"Don't take forever,"said Jessica,"See ya Harry."  
  
"Happy birthday,"said Harry as he and Amanda stood in the kitchen waiting for the door to close. Once they were both gone Amanda immediately pressed her lips to Harry's as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. The idea was tempting to her to just blow off her night's activities and spend the night with Harry but she'd never hear the end of it from Jessica. As they parted Amanda cupped Harry's cheeks and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you,"said Amanda.  
  
"I'll miss you too but we'll see each other in less than twelve hours,"said Harry.  
  
"I know, but it's such a shame, we never get this place to ourselves anymore and here we are going out seperately,"said Amanda.  
  
"Don't worry you'll have fun tonight, just behave yourself,"said Harry kissing her forehead.  
  
"Me behave myself? I'm always a good girl,"said Amanda,"But you just make sure you keep yourself in line."  
  
"I will,"said Harry before kissing her again. Slowly the kiss came to an end and Amanda grabbed her purse.  
  
"I gotta get going, Jessi's gonna have a fit,"said Amanda.  
  
"Have fun,"said Harry as he watched Amanda head out the front door.  
  
"I love you,"said Amanda turning and looking at him before she left.  
  
"I love you too,"said Harry.  
  
*********  
  
Harry walked into Doyle's to find most of the staff there. It was where most of them went after school for drinks and the most obvious choice. He slowly made his way over to where the staff was occupying tables and almost immediately was starting to regret not taking Amanda up on her offer to spent the night together.  
  
"Harry," He looked over to see Lousia waving him over. He nodded and made his way over to the table where Lousia, Danny, Marilyn and Ronnie were sitting. He took a seat next to Lousia as the waitress came over.  
  
"What can I get for ya?"  
  
"A beer,"said Harry.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So where's the wife?"asked Danny.  
  
"Uh, it's some girls night thing, one of their birthdays,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh we thought she might be out with Scott, he didn't show up,"said Lousia.  
  
"No he's got Aiden for the night,"said Harry. Harry glanced down at his watched and figured he'd tough it out a few hours here before bagging out and going home.  
  
*******  
  
Amanda grabbed her beer from the bartender and spotted Kyle unsuccessfully hitting on a busty blond farther down the bar. Smirking she made her way over to them and elbowed Kyle.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Aje, just the woman to save me, tell this beautiful goddess here what a kind sensitive man I am,"said Kyle grinning.  
  
"You? Kind and sensitive?"asked Amanda,"Ha, telling her fairy tales now are ya?"  
  
"Don't listen to her,"said Kyle bitterly. The blond just laughed as she smiled at Amanda.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, I could listen to you for ages,"smiled the blond as she talked over the music. Amanda just smiled and nodded as she looked over at Kevin who was quickly realizing he just didn't have the right equitment for her.  
  
"Are you with anyone tonight?"asked the blond.  
  
"Crazy enough, me,"said Kyle.  
  
"Don't listen to him,"said Amanda,"My girl, Jessi, she's out on the floor." The blond shrugged and walked away.  
  
"I just got the right stuff Senate,"laughed Amanda as she took a sip of her beer.  
  
"Get over yourself Senate,"said Kyle,"Go find your girlfriend and bug her."  
  
"I will, and you'll miss out on all the action,"said Amanda before she disappeared into the crowd. Kyle just shook his head and pulled out his cell phone as he turned and walked back to the bar to find a quiet spot. He flipped through the phone numbers on his cell phone before he found Harry's and hit talk, he figured he'd find out how the teacher party was doing.  
  
He stood outside the bathrooms as the phone rang and he waited for Harry to answer. Creasing his brows at how many rings he was getting he remembered Harry had dropped his cell phone into his coat pocket before they left so he was sure he had his phone. Finally he heard the phone answered but all he could hear was giggling and talking.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey man how's the party?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Oh hey Kyle,"said Harry slurring his words.  
  
"Are you drunk?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Me, no,"  
  
"Sure,"said Kyle,"Who's the giggler?"  
  
"Sorry,"said Harry before he shushed someone in the background.  
  
"Look man you sound pretty hammered, look into grabbing a cab,"said Kyle.  
  
"Will do,"said Harry.  
  
"Good cause AJ will have my ass if anything happens to ya,"said Kyle.  
  
"Is she okay?"asked Harry.  
  
"She's fine,"said Kyle,"Look just grab that cab, I'll let you go."  
  
"Okay,"said Harry,"Whatever you say." Kyle just shook his head and hung up his cell phone.  
  
*******  
  
Harry stood up holding on to the table for support for her wobbly legs. He was drunk and he knew he had to take Kyle's advice and grab a cab. Though it was a deserved drunkness, he had been working hard and needed a night to relax and let go.  
  
"Well I'm goin',"said Harry. Lousia and Danny looked up at him and from what he could make out said their good byes. Gathering himself together Harry walked away from the table making his way through the bar as well as he could as his vision began to tunnel. The idea of going home and to bed was becoming more appealing as his mind swam.  
  
Before he knew it he was standing out on the street making his way over to the row of parked cabs at the curb waiting to pick up the patrons. Randomly he selected one and headed towards it as he faintly heard his name being called. Stopping he looked over his shoulder and seen a bundle of long brunette hair rushing towards him, holding his head still he could've sworen it was Amanda. Looking more closely he seen it was Ronnie.  
  
"Are you getting a cab?"asked Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah,"nodded Harry waving his arm aimlessly at the cabs.  
  
"Could I go with you?"asked Ronnie,"I don't want to ride alone." A nagging voice told him not to but he didn't want to have to explain to her why and all he wanted to do was get into a cab.  
  
"Sure,"nodded Harry before turning and heading back to the cab he was previous on his way to.  
  
Once he was in the cab he mumbled his address to the driver and then leaned against the door letting his head rest against the cool window pain. Closing his eyes he himself spinning as dark colors swirled making him feel like he was under water and being spun around uncontrollably. He gripped the door handle trying to stablize himself and slow down the spinning as much as possible. As he kept his eyes closed he had an unnerving feeling of falling, he was sinking down into the seat like it was swallowing him into cushioned seats. The sounds of the cab slowly faded out as Harry nodded off into the darkness.  
  
Slowly Harry opened his eyes feeling a hand snake up his chest and neck. He could feel the soft touch of lips on the other side of his neck, glancing down he seen the brunette nuzzling at his neck. Smiling he enjoyed the soft female touch.  
  
"Where are we?"mummered Harry.  
  
"Home sweetie," Without a second thought Harry pushed open the cab door and stumbled out to the cold windy morning. Groping around in his pocket he eventually found a ring of keys, fumbling with them he looked for his common key to get into the warm building he stood in front of. Carelessly the keys fell from his hands clanking as they hit the cement.  
  
"Fuck,"muttered Harry looking down at the keys. A rush of brunette hair bent over to grab the keys, 'God I love her hair' thought Harry,'it's always so perfect. I wonder what she's say if I told her I married her because I loved her hair'.  
  
"C'mon sweetie,"Harry felt an arm wrap around his and guide him towards the building. 


	17. The Next Day

I wasn't going to post this right away but we all seen it coming...........  
  
Amanda pushed open the apartment door and stumbled in with Kyle behind her, they had decided to save on cab fare and just let Kyle crash on the couch for the night. . She closed the door behind them and took off her heels, she would assume by now Harry would be home and probably in bed, but there were no lights on. She flicked on the kitchen light and looked around, usually Harry left a light on for her, he always had in Paris when a shoot ran late. She set her keys and purse on counter and looked over at Kyle who dazily stood behind her.  
  
"Musta been some staff party huh?"mumbled Kyle. Amanda shrugged and slipped off her jacket.  
  
"Did you get that girl's number?"asked Amanda as she lazily threw the jacket on the kitchen table,"Fuck it's like three thirty."  
  
"Gretchen? She had a weird mole thing on her neck, don't think I could live with that for long,"said Kyle before a loud muffled sound broke through. Amanda looked at Kyle with a creased brow as Kyle noticed it as well. Immediately Amanda headed back through the kitchen to the hallway.  
  
"Hold up,"said Kyle pulling her back slightly, he moved in front of her as they went into the hallway where they heard the noise again. Kyle looked over at the closed door of Amanda and Harry's bedroom.  
  
"I'll call nine one one if we need it,"said Amanda held the phone up from the kitchen. Kyle silently nodded before he slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open silently, as he peaked in he seen the last thing in the world he would've expected. The moonlight from the curtainless window shone in on the bed where Harry was with a brunette who was riding without a shame, 'shit, someone's gonna need nine one one now' thought Kyle as he quickly shut the door not caring who heard the noise.  
  
"What was it?"asked Amanda eagerly.  
  
"Nothing,"said Kyle.  
  
"Well it was something,"said Amanda,"Let me see." She moved too quickly for Kyle to stop her as she grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. Kyle stood there almost stopping his breathing as Amanda stood there silently.  
  
"Aje,"said Kyle silently as he peered in to the room where the two in bed had noticed her presence. Amanda reached over and flicked on the light, immediately the bright light filled the room. Shaking her head slowly at the sight Amanda seen Ronnie staring at her with a cruel laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Get out,"said Amanda in a low calm voice,"Get out of my bed, get out of my house." Kyle looked over at the pair then at Harry, and it was dead clear that Harry was overly drunk. Amanda stalked over to a pile of clothes laying on the end of the bed, leaning down she scooped up the pile of clothes ignoring Ronnie's demanded to know what she was doing. With one hand Amanda yanked open the window letting the cold windy air rush into the room and without a second thought she carelessly tossed the clothes out the window.  
  
"Oh my god my clothes,"screamed Ronnie as she clutched a sheet to her chest.  
  
"Yeah see I don't care,"said Amanda as she walked over to the bed, she reached over and grabbed Ronnie's arm.  
  
"Amanda,"said Kyle,"Calm down."  
  
"I am calm,"said Amanda before hauling Ronnie off the bed,"Aren't I Ronnie?"  
  
"Let go of me,"cried Ronnie struggling to keep herself covered with a sheet and keep from Amanda dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Shut up bitch,"screeched Amanda shaking Ronnie violently,"Do you think I care about you right now?" Kyle quickly intercepted them pulling Amanda away from Ronnie as fountains of tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Come with me,"said Kyle quietly to Ronnie as he practically pulled her out of the room. As they left Amanda looked over at the bed where Harry was. He looked up at her with glazed over eyes as he swallowed.  
  
"You sonofabitch,"muttered Amanda in a low voice.  
  
"I, I, I,"stuttered Harry in a dry scratchy voice. Amanda's death stare quieted him down, slowly she turned and left the room shutting the light off.  
  
******  
  
Kyle stood at the door with with Ronnie who had the sheet wrapped around her, he shrugged off the jacket and gave it to her.  
  
"I will uh, give it to Harry on Monday,"said Ronnie as she gingerly took the jacket.  
  
"Don't bother,"said Kyle,"Keep it." Just as Ronnie stepped out the door Kyle quickly slammed the door behind her then turned and sighed loudly. There was silence and that to him was scary, he could just imagine Amanda on top of Harry ruthfully holding the pillow over his face but the light was out in the bedroom and there was one on in the living room. Slowly he walked into the living room room where he found Amanda sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. He could tell she was slowly falling apart as she sat hunched over almost trembling as she silently sucked away at the cigarette.  
  
"Merry fucking Christmas to me huh?"asked Amanda looking up at Kyle,"Is he sleeping?"  
  
"Aje, he's really drunk, I don't even think he knows what he is doing,"said Kyle,"Ya know she dyed her hair brown, and I hate to say it but after a lot of drinks, and I mean a lot of drinks someone could mistaken her for you."  
  
"Are you hanging out? I would if I were you, cause I don't what I'm going to do at this point, I might just get the sudden urge to kill him, you might wanna stop me, ya know with you all being family,"said Amanda.  
  
"Aje, maybe you need some sleep,"said Kyle,"You've had a lot to drink." Amanda just sat there watching the smoke rise from her cigarette, the tears blurred her eyes as she sat there in an unbelievable whirlwind of disastor. Taking another drag from her cigarette she dumped it into a disguarded glass sitting on the table that still had liquid in it. Slowly she pulled her legs up on to the couch as she rested her head down onto a pillow wishing that she'd wake up and everything would just a nightmare. She closed her eyes but couldn't sleep all she could think about was Harry and Ronnie, eventually she heard Kyle get up and turn the lights off, he slept on the loveseat.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Harry slowly opened his eyes, he felt the sunlight break in from the window and attack his eyes. Gripping the sheets he felt his heart almost pound out of his chest, he had a really bad uneasy feeling about himself. Turning his head over he seen Amanda in the closet, she was pulling clothes off hangers and folding them then putting them in a suitcase. Raising his head Harry ignored the pounding washy feeling he had.  
  
"Mandy,"said Harry in a raspy throaty voice as he pulled himself from the bed. He stumbled on his feet causing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Amanda ignored him as she continued packing the suitcase.  
  
"Aje,"said Harry again fearing the worst, that last night, what part came back to him were true,"Aje, are you mad?" This got Amanda's attention, she looked from her packing and walked out of the closet to the bed where Harry was sitting. She stood next to him and pulled back the comforter and sheets to the fitted one. Pointing at a darker strain that crusted on the satin sheet she looked down at him.  
  
"See this?"asked Amanda,"See this cum stain?" Harry looked down at it slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, this stain, this is from when you musta missed the dirty bitch's cunt last night,"said Amanda. It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, it was if he could see his marriage crumble before him. He looked up and seen tears streaming down Amanda's puffy eyes, evidence of her crying spells earlier.  
  
"Mandy, don't cry,"said Harry softly as he tried to take her hand. Amanda pulled her hand back quickly and wiped the tears.  
  
"I'm not crying over you, I'm crying because I was so stupid, I was so fucking stupid to trust you, I was so fucking stupid to marry you and most of all I was a fucking retard for having a child with you,"screamed Amanda,"That's why I am crying, I would never cry over scum like you." She turned and stormed into the closet as Kyle appeared in the doorway. He looked at Harry silently then walked into the closet with a cup of coffee for Amanda.  
  
"You can only have this if you leave the room,"said Kyle quietly. Amanda nodded and followed him out of the room and into the kitchen. She took the coffee cup from him and leaned against a counter, Kyle leaned across from her on the opposite counter. He watched as she took a sip of her coffee and looked away as she cross an arm across her stomach.  
  
"Are you almost ready?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing yet?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Get out of here and get some things together,"said Amanda.  
  
"Maybe get to the bottom of things here,"suggested Kyle. Amanda looked at him with doubtful eyes.  
  
"Look you know I'm on your side here, ya know I maybe a jerk sometimes but there's one thing I'll never do, cheat, but ya know Harry loves you to death and he did look pretty wasted last night,"said Kyle,"And it's Ronnie."  
  
"I had my fair share last night in booze but was I on any old piece of ass walking around?"asked Amanda.  
  
"True,"said Kyle,"All I'm saying is don't walk away without asking questions." Amanda took another sip of her coffee then set the mug down before walking back into the bedroom to the closet. Harry was still sitting on the bed with a dumbfound look on his face, Amanda didn't know who to be more angry with Ronnie or him. Sighing she leaned over and zipped up her suitcase and lifted it up right.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Harry.  
  
"Away from here,"said Amanda.  
  
"Stay, we'll talk, we'll work something out,"said Harry. Amanda shook her head as she pulled the suitcase out of the closet.  
  
"Harry you had sex with another woman, you have to come to grips with that,"said Amanda solemenly,"You messed things up here and I don't think they can be put back." Amanda left the room with her suitcase. At the door was a smaller one with Aiden's clothes in it, she was planning on going to her father's for a while.  
  
"The taxi is here,"said Kyle hanging up the phone from the driver calling up,"I'll help you down with everything." Amanda nodded her thanks to him as she pulled open the door.  
  
Down on the street Kyle helpped load the luggage into the trunk of the taxi before he hugged Amanda.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah my dad will be there for me,"said Amanda nodding.  
  
"Well give yourself some time, but think about things,"said Kyle.  
  
"I will, and thanks,"said Amanda.  
  
"Okay well I'm gonna go pull him back together, maybe smack him around see if I can knock any sense into him,"said Kyle.  
  
"Give him one for me,"said Amanda half smiling.  
  
"Will do,"said Kyle as Amanda got into the car,"Hey and if you need me, call me."  
  
"Okay, thanks again,"said Amanda. Kyle stood and watched as sthe car pulled away into traffic.  
  
****  
  
Kyle found Harry sitting on the couch in a pair of boxers and a shirt. Quietly he came in and sat on the loveseat staring at his cousin who looked like he had been to hell and back. Biting his lip he got back up and went into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee for Harry. Bringing the cup back in he set it on the coffee table in front of Harry then sat back down. He watched as Harry slowly looked down at the cup then over at Kyle.  
  
"Did she really leave?'asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah man, she did,"said Kyle.  
  
"Things are bad, things are really, really bad,"said Harry.  
  
"Do you remember what went on last night?"asked Kyle.  
  
"I, I, I,"stuttered Harry racking his brain for an answer.  
  
"Who did you think you were having sex with last night?"asked Kyle bluntly. Harry inhaled as she sat back.  
  
"She looked like her,"said Harry helplessly,"The hair, the same perfume, I could've sworn." Kyle took some pity on his cousin, Ronnie had set this one up without a hitch. At this point nevermind Amanda going after Ronnie, he was prepared to go after her himself.  
  
"Oh God what have I done,"said Harry running his hands through his hair. Kyle was torn, in one way he could see Amanda's point, there was no getting over the fact that what she walked in on was mind blowing, her husband was in bed with another woman though it was clear things weren't exactly black and white in the situation, there was a lot of grey, a lot of grey named Ronnie.  
  
"Hey man just chill out,"said Kyle,"Things are gonna work out."  
  
"Yeah, I worked them out, my wife is gone,"said Harry softly in almost a daze. A million thoughts rushed through his head, there were a million and one what ifs' and should haves, if only he had not drank so much, he should have stayed home, what if Amanda had gone with him.  
  
******  
  
Amanda sat in Jessica's apartment, she had called her dad and told him he was gonna have to keep Aiden a bit more, she was in no condition to see him, she had a lot of anger and she didn't want him to be affected by it. She hadn't told her dad any of the details of anything besides that under no circumstances was Harry to have Aiden, Scott was suppose to call the cops before he handed her child over him.  
  
Now she sat with a beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. Jessica sat next to her with her arm around her trying to keep her from breaking down.  
  
"Ya wanna go kick her ass?"asked Jessica.  
  
"No,"mumbled Amanda.  
  
"Ya wanna go kick his ass?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Yes,"said Amanda.  
  
"I don't get it, why are you so much angier at Harry than you are at Ronnie?"asked Jessica.  
  
"Because, she's been doing shit like this for a while, I expect it and I can live with it ya know like fine she can chase after him all she wants but Harry, he was my husband, he was suppose to be faithful, and me since the day he told me he wanted to be with me the very first day, I haven't let another guy touch me even when we were apart I wasn't with anyone because I was never really sure we were over,"said Amanda,"We have a child together."  
  
"He betrayed you,"said Jessica.  
  
"Exactly,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"Well sweetie you've left me with nothing to say,"said Jessica,"I don't think there's anything I can say to ease the pain." Amanda leaned forward and stubbed out her cigarette, she sat back and leaned against Jessica.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do,"said Amanda.  
  
"All you have to figure out is what you're gonna do with Aiden,"said Jessica,"Just remember, no matter how hard all of this gets and adorable and perfect little boy needs a mommy."  
  
"I know, I'm gonna go see him tomorrow,"said Amanda,"I think I might see if I can stay at my dad's for a few days."  
  
"You shoulda kicked him out ya know, kept the apartment,"said Jessica taking a drink.  
  
"I didn't wanna be there, not knowing she's been there,"said Amanda,"Ah, but now I'm tired."  
  
"Okay hun, you take the bed, I wanna watch some more TV,"said Jessica. Jessica knew Amanda was gonna need to do some hardcore crying and she was gonna want to do it in private. Plus she knew Amanda wasn't going to be sleeping for most of the night and she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in anyway.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, you've had a hard day you need a good sleep,"said Jessica. Amanda laned over and hugged Jessica.  
  
"You've been the best ever,"said Amanda.  
  
"Anytime hun, we're sister,"said Jessica as the parted.  
  
"I owe ya,"said Amanda as she got up.  
  
"You owe me nothing, cause you'd do the same for me anytime,"said Jessica.  
  
"Well good night,"said Amanda as she started down to Jessica's room.  
  
"Night,"said Jessica.  
  
Amanda laid in bed staring at the wall with a pillow clutched in her arms, 'I love him' thought Amanda, that was the most painful part, she still loved him. She wanted to be in his arms, next to him, in her bed, in their bed but she couldn't. Amanda hated more than anything the complexity of everything, she loved him and she was dying from the pain he caused her. It would be so easy just to look past it and just be with him but she couldn't, not knowing everytime she touched him someone else, no not someone else, Ronnie had touched him. Her dream had crumbled, she had the perfect family, a loving husband, a perfect child, everything and now it was just falling apart.  
  
*******  
  
Harry and Kyle sat in the living room. Kyle had stuck around, Harry needed someone around he looked like he'd just been through the war of a lifetime. Harry had been silent most of the day, slowly moping around the apartment like a lost puppy.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"asked Kyle tired of Harry's dropey behaviour. Harry looked over at Kyle with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What?"asked Harry.  
  
"Christ, get off your ass and start planning on how you're gonna get your wife back,"said Kyle,"Every minute you spend hanging around here wallowing in self pity is one minute that Amanda is out there getting over you and trust me some guy is gonna swoop her up so fast." Harry raised an eyebrow at Kyle's euthansiamism.  
  
"I'm serious, because if you wait too long I might just be the guy who gets her,"said Kyle.  
  
"I dunno, I fucked up big time,"said Harry,"It was Ronnie, Amanda still hasn't forgiven Ronnie and it's been over five years."  
  
"Then that just means you're gonna have to work your ass off for her,"said Kyle,"Flowers and jewelry aren't gonna cut it this time."  
  
"You got any ideas?"asked Harry dully.  
  
"No, but we'll think of something,"said Kyle,"Otherwise you're gonna loose your family."  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't doubt I've probably seen the last of my son too,"said Harry realizing the fact.  
  
"Don't talk like that,"said Kyle,"Look in the morning I'll call Ma and she'll help ya."  
  
"I really fucked up this time,"said Harry,"Big time."  
  
"Yeah and you'll make good for it,"said Kyle. 


	18. Daddy's Home

Amanda knocked on her father's door, she looked around at the luggage that surrounded her. She never would've believed that on Friday night when she kissed Harry and said goodbye that on Sunday she'd be in this postion. That things would be this way. Just before she went to knock again Scott pulled open the door. Amanda forced a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Hey,"said Amanda as Scott looked at her suitcases curiously,"Have an extra room?"  
  
"Come in,"said Scott taking the handle of one of her bags and bringing it into the house. Amanda walked in behind him and waited as he brought in the rest of the bags.  
  
"Mommy," Amanda walked into the living room to find Aiden smiling at her as he stood by the couch where Rebecca, Scott's girlfriend sat. Both of them were dressed to go out.  
  
"Hey baby,"said Amanda walking over to him and giving him a hug,"Has Grampa turned you into a little teddy bear?" She pulled back and looked at his furry brown jacket with little round bear ears on the hood.  
  
"Actually Rebecca bought it for him,"said Scott as he closed the door.  
  
"Oh it's adorable,"said Amanda looking over at Rebbeca,"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, he's such a doll,"said Rebbeca.  
  
"Are you guys going out?"asked Amanda.  
  
"We were actually headed to the park,"said Scott,"But..." Amanda cut him off as she stood up.  
  
"No, no, go,"said Amanda,"I wouldn't mind sometime alone."  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Scott,"You can come with us."  
  
"No,"said Amanda shooking her head.  
  
"Okay sweetie, you get settled in,"said Scott,"We won't be long."  
  
"Aide, you behave and do what your Grampa tells you to,"said Amanda.  
  
"Bye mommy,"waved Aiden as he went out the front door with Scott and Rebecca. Once they were gone Amanda looked around, it was still the same as it was when she had lived there with the exception of the small female touches Rebecca had given the place. She started up stairs to her old room, inside she found it looking exactly the same, Scott hadn't moved one thing. The only difference was Aiden's bag sat near the dresser with a small pile of his clothes folded neatly on the dresser. On the bed were bed guards to protect him from falling out during the night. Crawling over the guards Amanda sat on her bed and looked around. She spotted her pager still sitting on the night stand, picking it up she remember how that was the pager that Harry use to contact her on, how she use to wait up all night for that pager to alert her she had a call and for second and a half that she took to look to see who's number it was she'd pray it was Harry and only Harry. Setting it back down she realized not even the bed she was sitting on was free of memories for him, something she wanted to escape. Leaning back it hit her, she wasn't loosing Harry she was letting him go and everything inside her told her she had to.  
  
Amanda was woke up to her father shaking her, blinking her eyes open she seen Scott sitting on the bed next to her. Stretching slightly she sat up and eased herself against the pillows not even realizing she had gone to sleep.  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't even mean to go to sleep,"said Amanda,"So how was the park?"  
  
"Aiden had a good time,"said Scott,"How are you?"  
  
"Fine,"said Amanda.  
  
"Are you sure?'asked Scott,"What happened?"  
  
"Well I suppose you are going to find out soon enough tomorrow morning,"said Amanda awkwardly as she looked down to her lap,"Harry slept with Ronnie." Scott was stunned, he had thought that the two of them had just had a fight, nothing to this porportion.  
  
"He what?"asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, I guess at the party a lot went on,"said Amanda,"But I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Honey I am so sorry,"said Scott hugging her,"I am so so sorry."  
  
"Don't be you didn't do anything,"said Amanda quietly,"God now that I think about it, Harry didn't even have the decency to apoligize, ya'd think though if your wife walks in on you with another woman you'd at least say you were sorry." Scott just sat there not knowing what to say, he just couldn't believe his ears. Of course he wasn't a hundred percent thrilled that Amanda had married Harry but he knew that Harry loved her and practically worshiped the ground she walked on, he never would've thought in a million year that anything like this would've happened.  
  
"Is Aiden okay?"asked Amanda.  
  
"He's actually sleeping, he had a good time at the park and just passed out on the couch,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh, well he can have the bed then,"said Amanda shifting to the edge of the bed,"I'll go get it."  
  
"Are you sure, he can have my bed, you don't look too well,"said Scott.  
  
"I'm fine Dad, I just gotta figure out what I'm going to do,"said Amanda standing up,"Then deal with Harry." Scott watched as Amanda left the room, he got up and followed her out. Walking into his own room he seen Rebecca searching through her purse for something. He closed the door behind him and sighed.  
  
"How's AJ?"asked Rebecca looking up.  
  
"A mess,"said Scott,"Her act isn't hiding anything."  
  
"What happened?"asked Rebecca.  
  
"Her husband cheated on her, she walked in on it,"said Scott.  
  
"Oh no, that is horrible,"said Rebecca.  
  
"I know, I just can't believe he'd do something like that to her,"said Scott,"But he'd better hope he stays clear of me at school tomorrow."  
  
"Scott, I don't think that's a good idea,"said Rebecca,"This is between them, it's best you not get involved."  
  
"How can I not? I work with him,"said Scott.  
  
"I know but this is something deep and painful and from personal experience AJ is the only one who is going to be able to get through this, saying something to her husband may just make the wound bigger,"said Rebecca.  
  
"I know,"said Scott walking over to the bed,"It's just I just seen her and I've never seen her like that, not even when she's dealt with her mother. She's my daughter and I can't hold someone doing this to her."  
  
"And that's understandable,"said Rebecca,"But remember she's gonna need help with Aiden, focus your attentions on to him." Scott nodded knowing she was right but he still wasn't sure how he was going to handle seeing Harry on Monday morning. 


	19. Changes

Hey! Hope you guys are liking the story...........sorry for taking so long to update my fault completely I totally forgot I had finished chapters for this story! Hey Kelly how are you? I missed the OC this week so I have no idea what went on with Marissa and Ryan besides she went to Chino (I don't know why, she could just went to some unused room at her mom's......I'm sure they've got atleast a dozen they haven't even been in, it's a freaking manison). So if you could update me, since I am giving you sorta what you want (watch Kyle's change in attitude) well I'm tired so u guys get reading  
  
Justine  
  
Monday morning Harry sat looking at his class, he hadn't seen or spoken to Amanda since she left the apartment. Kyle had tried tracking her down assuming she had gone to her dad's but Jessica was tight lipped and wouldn't give out any information, not even a phone number. Now he was dreding two things this morning, seeing Scott and Ronnie. Parts of him just wanted to wipe the smirk off of Ronnie's face but he felt it was just best to ignore her and forget she was even around, Scott on the other hand was another story. Scott was her father and a protective one at that, he was sure that Scott would know what happened by now and would has a few things to say about it. Though they weren't the first thing on his list of his concerns, his biggest concern was getting through the day without anyone serving him divorce papers.  
  
Harry was jolted from his thoughts as he felt his cell phone in his pocket start vibrating, pulling it out he seen Kyle's number on the caller ID.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment,"said Harry quickly as he left the classroom. He stood just outside the closed door and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey man, I got a hold of her,"said Kyle,"And you owe me man, I spent close to an hour on the phone with the operator sweet talking her into looking up a private number."  
  
"What did she say?"asked Harry.  
  
"Well as I told ya you're gonna have to work your ass off this time,"said Kyle,"She's not a crying mess but she's not all happy smiles. She said she didn't want to talk about you."  
  
"Maybe I should call her,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah no, I don't think so,"said Kyle,"She's mad at you no doubt about that, I believe in her words quoted hell would freeze over before she ever claimed to be your wife."  
  
"Did she say anything about divorce papers?"asked Harry praying to god she was going to give herself time to clam down before she did anything drastic.  
  
"Yeah, but she said she had some financial aspects to get in order first before she filed,"said Kyle,"Which means you might want to work fast because when a woman does financial aspects before a divorce she's usually looking into what you've got and hiding what she has so she can leave you penniless."  
  
"I'm gonna go now,"said Harry,"Someone can take my classes."  
  
"I wouldn't, Aiden is there and she won't do anything in front of him,"said Kyle.  
  
"I gotta see her, when she's alone,"said Harry,"Get Leanne to pick Aide up."  
  
"Thought of that and tried,"said Kyle,"She said no and chances are she won't, Harry she's a smart girl she's not going to give you any leverage. Chances are she doesn't want to risk you holding Aiden from her."  
  
"I would never do that,"said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but Harry as far as she's concerned she's going to protect what she's got from you,"said Kyle,"Look go on with your classes and I'll think of something, I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay,"said Harry before hanging up, he couldn't get through his classes, not knowing Amanda was walking away from him without a second thought. Walking back into his class he looked around before going over to his desk.  
  
"Class is dismissed,"said Harry. The class looked up at him confused as he announced once again that he was dimissing them. Without question the students quickly got up and left the room. Harry himself got ready and followed behind them out of the room. He went up to the office where Lousia was typing at her computer.  
  
"Lousia, can get you get a hold of a sub to cover the rest of my classes?"asked harry quietly as she glanced over at Scott's closed door.  
  
"It's a little late,"said Lousia.  
  
"I've got to go,"said Harry.  
  
"Why?"asked Lousia knowing vaugely the situation. She had seen Ronnie and Harry leave the party together and Scott had confided in her briefly that Ronnie and Harry had slept together, so if Amanda was to show up she was to see him right away.  
  
"I'm not feeling well,"said Harry.  
  
"You have to confirm it with Scott,"said Lousia.  
  
"What? We've never had to before,"said Harry.  
  
"Hey don't bark at me, I'm just saying that's what I've been told,"said Lousia. Harry sighed and walked out of the office. Lousia looked at him with little to no sympathy, he cheated on his wife and to her that was the lowest of the low. Not only had he embrassed her but he laid it on to Aiden and Scott.  
  
*******  
  
Amanda sat watching Aiden play with some brightly colored foam balls, Marty sat next to her. They were at a drop-in kinder gym that one of the other mothers from the daycare had told her about. Aiden needed to get out and play, she didn't want to stay in the house all day having him see her moping around and bursting out into tears every five minutes.  
  
She had just finished relaying the whole story of her and Harry to Marty who sat almost stunned next to her. He had never in a million years thought Harry would be the one to cheat, he had also thought that if anyone in that relationship was gonna cheat it would be Amanda, not because she was a bitch but because she was younger and always had so much life in her, he couldn't see her tied down to married life, she was a devout and loving mother to no end but as a wife, he never seen her like that.  
  
"What am I going to do?"sighed Amanda resting her chin on her knuckle.  
  
"Divorce him,"said Marty simply. Amanda looked over at him with creased brows, sure she had told Kyle she was hell bent on a divorce but she wasn't sure she could do it, it was killing just to be away from Harry, divorcing him meant the end, no turning back.  
  
"Look Aje, I love you to death, you know that and I hate to say it and I really do but he cheated, when you cut away all the bullshit it comes rawly down to the fact that he slept with Ronnie Cook in your bed, and being drunk is no excuse. If he couldn't handle his booze then he should've been drinking that much, mistakes happen but tripping and landing with your dick in some other woman is not a mistake,"said Marty,"And I'm not going to lie to you, it's gonna be the hardest thing you ever do, not only are you at stake but Aiden is to."  
  
"He'll loose his father,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"And if you stay with Harry he's going to loose his mother to heartbreak,"said Marty,"Can you honestly tell me that you can look at Harry again, touch him, go to bed with him in that bed and not feel any pain? If you don't leave him you're a complete idiot."  
  
"It seems surreal ya know, like for five years this was coming and I seen it. Like it just came at me like a eighteen wheeler and it just kept coming and coming and I never stepped out of the way,"said Amanda,"Like that day when she found us in Harry's class I thought she had succeeded in her twist little games but like this teeny tiny little part of me said she wasn't done and she was going to get the job done, and she did."  
  
"Fine then, let her have him,"said Marty,"This is what Ronnie wants, she wants you a basketcase, I'd put my last penny on it that she doesn't want a relationship with Harry. Ronnie wants you two back together so whenever she sees you she can walk around smuggly with her nose in the air, like some victory over you. So don't give it to her, Harry fucked up so push him out of the picture, he's got his own reasons to be taking a hike but Ronnie, don't give in to her, you never have." Amanda was silent as she watched Aiden, Marty was right if she was going to do this for anyone it had to be Aiden because she couldn't be a mother in this kind of state and she couldn't be a proper mother in the state she'd be in if she was with Harry. Inhailing deeply she looked over at Marty.  
  
"Okay, we'll file papers as soon as I can pull myself together,"said Amanda,"I little bit of time to sort things out."  
  
"Don't worry Aje, we'll get you through this,"said Marty wrapping his arm around her shoulders,"Remember , what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."  
  
"I'm gonna be able to take on the fucking world when this is all over,"huffed Amanda.  
  
******  
  
Kyle sat on Harry's couch waiting for him to get home from work. Leanne was busy rushing around the apartment fixing things up, first thing on her list was to throw out the bedding from Harry's bed and replace it with the new stuff she had bought earlier for him. Kyle had tried getting a hold of Amanda again but got nothing besides an answering machine. After talking with his mother and thinking about it he had a nagging feeling that they were going to put in all the effort and strive for nothing, that maybe it was better to let them be and let Amanda leave Harry. He hadn't said anything to his mother because how was he going to back it up? He wasn't going to honestly say that he was sort of happy things were playing out the way they were, he never understood why Amanda stayed with Harry anyways, he held her down. He had remembered when he first met her and she was in highschool, at first he thought it was just going to be some stupid fling, it wouldn't make it to the end of that summer then he would swing by and take Harry's place. But now it was five years later and Amanda was twenty four and married with a child and her husband had just cheated on her. And against his own intution Kyle never went as far as to try and break the two of them up or act on his own feelings, Harry was his cousin and he respected that but on Saturday night when he seen Amanda sitting on the couch like someone had just cut her heart out and handed it to her, Kyle felt an almost uncontrollable feeling to beat Harry senseless. Not that he'd have too much sense to begin with, sleeping with Ronnie.  
  
"Try and call her again,"Kyle was broken from his thoughts as Leanne stood over him with the phone in her hand. Kyle nodded and took the phone from her and dialed in Scott's phone number as he left the living room and wandered out onto the balcony for privacy. After a few rings a male voice answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, um is AJ there?"  
  
"Who's this?" Kyle assumed it was Scott.  
  
"Kyle,"  
  
"Hold on a moment," Kyle heard some shuffling and a muffled voice finally Amanda's voice flooded his ear.  
  
"Kyle we already talked,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"I know, I know,"said Kyle,"I uh, I don't want to talk about what we talked about before."  
  
"Okay,"said Amanda.  
  
"How are you doing?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Good,"said Amanda.  
  
"How's Aide?"  
  
"He's taking a nap right now, he spent the afternoon at the gym,"said Amanda.  
  
"That's good, I noticed he left one of his elmos at home. I was thinking maybe I could drop it off tomorrow for him,"said Kyle.  
  
"Kyle, please don't try this. I don't want to drag more people into this mess, please don't try to help Harry like this,"said Amanda.  
  
"It's not for him. Look I thought about it today and you're right, you don't need me trying to meddle in this, if you don't want to be with Harry then by all means as your friend I support your decision,"said Kyle,"But then I thought we weren't gonna talk about this, so tomorrow is it okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah, well, yeah tomorrow is okay,"said Amanda softly.  
  
"You do remember we are friends right?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"Sorry I just, I had a really emotionally straining day."  
  
"Care to talk about it?"asked Kyle.  
  
"No, no, we can talk tomorrow,"said Amanda,"Today, I've done enough talking today."  
  
"No problem, so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow,"said Amanda before hanging up the phone.  
  
*******  
  
Kyle sat on the patio looking at the cordless phone in his hand, looking up and into the apartment he seen Harry was home and Leanne was starting her pampering and mothering on her heartbroken nephew. Rolling his eyes he stood up and stared at his cousin and mother, he couldn't help but feel a bit angered by it all. Harry had been the one who had done wrong and people were giving sympathy to him, not saying that he wasn't guilty of it either but that was before he heard Amanda breaking down on the phone earlier and having the day to think about it. Sighing Kyle pulled open the balcony door and walked in to be met by two sets of questioning eyes.  
  
"Did you talk to her?"asked Leanne.  
  
"Um yeah,"said Kyle.  
  
"Well c'mon what did she say?"pressed Leanne. Kyle looked over at Harry and seen the suspense that was slathered over top of the grief that encased Harry.  
  
"She um, well she's calmmed down and she uh, well she sounds like she still loves you,"lied Kyle,"But she didn't want to talk about it." Harry slumped over to the couch and took a seat on it.  
  
"Harry that's a good sign,"said Leanne,"She still loves you."  
  
"Did she say anything else?"asked Harry.  
  
"Kyle maybe you could get together with her and talk to her,"said Leanne.  
  
"She said she didn't want to see me,"said Kyle quickly as he walked into the kitchen,"Which makes sense, Harry and I being family." He could hear Leanne mumbling as Kyle grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Silently he sighed and leaned against the counter listening to Leanne cooed over Harry. 


	20. Talks of Divorce

Hey New chapter! yea! Well anyways New OC 2morrow night! Hey Kelly I bet it's luke who's in the car accident! and about the story Kelly I'm lost I dunno what the hell I'm going to do with this story now, I'm actually getting a little bored with it :( lemme know what u think  
  
- Justine  
  
The next day Amanda watched Aiden playing on the back pourch with his toys. He had asked about Harry this morning, he wanted to see his dad but Amanda had quickly solved it by telling him that he'd see his dad soon. Now Amanda had to figure it out, she knew in the end she couldn't keep Aiden from Harry but she didn't want Harry using Aiden as a playing piece because he knew she's lay down and die for her child.  
  
"No coat," Amanda looked down at him and stopped Aiden from taking off his jacket.  
  
"No sweetie, it's the middle of winter. I don't even know why we're out here,"said Amanda getting up,"C'mon we're going in."  
  
"No,"cried Aiden.  
  
"C'mon mom will get you some cookies,"coaxed Amanda picking up one of his toys. Aiden perked up at this and grabbed his toys and ran inside followed by Amanda who closed the door behind them. She followed him into the living room where he dropped his toys and helpped him get his jacket off. Once it was off he went running into the kitchen leaving Amanda alone, quickly she put the jacket away and joined her son in the kitchen.  
  
"Cookies,"cried Aiden as he stood looking at her with big eyes. Amanda ruffled his hair slightly as she made her way to the cupboard and got out a box of cookies. Pulling out a plate she placed the cookies on it and set it on the kitchen table before picking Aiden up and setting him on his booster seat. Just as she was going to sit down she heard the doorbell ring. Getting up Amanda walked down the hall to the front door, she looked through the peephole and seen Kyle standing on the other side. After unlocking the door she pulled it open and half smiled as she looked up at Kyle.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey c'mon in,"said Amanda pulling the door open wider and stepping aside. Kyle walked in and turned to look at her as Amanda shut the door and locked it. Right away he noticed she looked tired and stressed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"asked Kyle.  
  
"I'm living,"said Amanda,"Just spending time with Aide."  
  
"I brought his elmo,"said Kyle smiling as he held up the toy.  
  
"Thanks, he's in the kitchen,"said Amanda before leading him down the hall. Kyle followed into the kitchen where Kyle was eating his cookies.  
  
"Look Aide, it's Uncle Kyle, look what he brought you,"said Amanda. Aiden looked over at Kyle and smiled as he seen his toy.  
  
"Hey little man,"said Kyle as he walked over to the table and gave Aiden his stuffed toy.  
  
"Aide what do you say?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Tank you Kyle,"said Aiden.  
  
"No problem,"said Kyle as he lifted Aiden out of his seat and set him back down on the ground. Aiden ran back into the living room with Kyle and Amanda following him in. They took a seat on the couch as Aiden played on the floor. Looking over at her Kyle could tell things were taking a toll on her, she looked like someone was draining the fight out of her. It made him feel horrible for supporting Harry, he was the person who made her feel this way.  
  
"How are ya doing?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Still living,"sighed Amanda softly,"I suppose I should ask how Harry is?"  
  
"He's not doing too well,"said Kyle,"My mom's taken over the pity party." Amanda creased her brow, Kyle sounded a tad angry not the sympathetic way he should.  
  
"You sound upset,"said Amanda calling him on it. Kyle rolled his eyes as his bit his lip and looked away from her. This drew Amanda's curiousity, she knew Kyle was on the fence on this one but he seemed to be falling off to one side.  
  
"What's up?"asked Amanda.  
  
"I've just been coming to the realization that maybe Harry doesn't deserve the sympathy he's getting,"said Kyle,"And that maybe you're getting the blunt end from it by people wanting Harry to win you back."  
  
"Well don't think I'm gonna be mad at you for anything, you and Harry are family I completely understand you wanting to stand by him,"said Amanda,"I'm not going to shun you for it."  
  
"No, this is his and your thing, you two have to deal with it, without everyone else,"said Kyle,"I just want to see you and Aiden happy."  
  
"Well that's all we want,"said Amanda,"Have you told him I want a divorce?"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't seem to take it too well, do you still want one?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, like there's no going back on this one, there's no way I could, not after that,"said Amanda,"I'm not going to rush out and get one, I'm gonna give myself time and tie up loose ends but eventually I am going to file. Christ with my luck Ronnie will be his lawyer."  
  
"If that's the case, you know every dime of our family's money into getting you the best lawyer can buy,"said Kyle,"You can take my word on it, I won't sit back and watch you get screwed by anyone."  
  
"Thanks,"said Amanda thankful she had someone in that camp looking out for her.  
  
"So what did your dad say over it?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Not much, I don't think he knows what to say, like I have the feeling part of him is like I told you so but he doesn't want to say anything because he doesn't want to be rude. He asks me how I'm doing all the time, but I think he'll be thrilled the day that I sign the divorce papers,"said Amanda.  
  
"Well just to warn you, when the time comes you just might have to litterally hold a gun to his head to make him sign those papers,"said Kyle,"He really won't go don't without a fight on this one. He wants you back."  
  
"He'll sign them, I'll make damn good and sure of it. If Ronnie can get him in to bed, then I can get him to slap his signature on the dotted line,"snapped Amanda. Kyle smiled slightly, atleast now he had the reassurance that the spitfire was still there.  
  
"Ya know I don't get him, like what does he expect me to do, tell him it's okay I understand and give him a freakin' cookie? He slept with another woman, I'm sorry but as far as I know that's damn good grounds for leaving someone,"said Amanda.  
  
"Can't argue withyou there,"said Kyle.  
  
"And for another thing, where the hell does your mother get off thinking she's going to help him get me back? For a woman she doesn't have much sympathy, she should be smacking him around. If she keeps this stupid campagian up then you tell her to mind her own damn business for me,"said Amanda.  
  
"Will do,"said Kyle nodding. He sat back smiling, part of him felt relieved that Amanda wasn't going to take what Harry had done. She deserved more than that and she was right, Harry shouldn't expect her to come back to him, no matter what anyone said. They talked more but not about Harry, Kyle had managed to convince her into a shopping spree which didn't take too much effort. They also brought up the fact that Amanda was going to soon have to find a place to live, Kyle joking had offered to reverse the lease on the apartment and kick Harry out and let her move in but Amanda just laughed and said she couldn't go back there.  
  
******  
  
Harry sat in his last class of the day counting down the minutes until he could leave. He had the day from hell, first he ran into Scott coming into the school and recieved a death stare that could've killed, then he ran straight into Ronnie who wanted to know if he was busy later. He bit his lip from telling her that she had some nerve asking but then he had even more nerve telling her that. He avoided her with a shrug and darted into the men's room. Now he sat there as his class mindless talked with one another completely ignoring the work.  
  
Yawning he looked over at the clock, twenty mintues to go. He desperately needed some sleep, he had barely slept since Amanda had left. All he could do was sit up at night staring at the spot next to him in bed thinking Amanda should be there.  
  
"Hey Mr. Senate how's the missus?" Harry looked up at his students and sighed slightly.  
  
"None of your business,"muttered Harry in a tone that told them not to talk back,"I'll be back." Harry walked out of his class and stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the dungeon. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in Kyle's cell phone number. After a few rings the other end was answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Kyle,"said Harry.  
  
"Hey man are you okay?"asked Kyle.  
  
"So-so, hey do you remember the name of that doctor Leanne use to date, the one who'd prescribe anything with no questions?"asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah why?"asked Kyle.  
  
"I need something for getting to sleep,"said Harry,"Valium or something."  
  
"Sure, it's Dr. Jacob Mackenzie,"said Kyle,"He's on fourth." Harry nodded as he mentally took the down the information. In the background he could a small child laughing, creasing his brows he knew that laughter.  
  
"Kyle is that Aide?"asked Harry,"That's Aide, are you with Amanda?"  
  
"Um, yeah,"said Kyle hesitantly.  
  
"Are they okay? Can I talk to her?"asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Um, yeah they're good, but I don't think talking to her is such a good idea, at least not yet,"said Kyle quietly.  
  
"C'mon Kyle I gotta talk to her,"said Harry almost pleading.  
  
"Harry ya gotta give her time,"sighed Kyle. He could hear Harry mumbling and and his frustration.  
  
"Tell her I love her,"said Harry,"Aide too."  
  
"I will, I gotta go now, I'll call you later tonight,"said Kyle.  
  
"Okay,"said Harry before hanging up his phone. He leaned against the wall, and ran his hands over his face. It frustrated him beyond belief that his wife would rather see and talk to his cousin than him. Harry was constantly telling himself that he had to give her time and space but it was hard when ever moment he wanted to go to her and beg for her forgivness.  
  
"Mr.Senate shouldn't you be in class monitoring your students?" Grimacing Harry looked up the stairs and seen Scott at the top of them staring sternly down at him.  
  
"I'm on my way,"mumbled Harry turning to walk back into class.  
  
"I would watch what you do around here Mr.Senate you were fired once before, it can happen again,"said Scott. Harry nodded slightly and walked back into his classroom, he expected Scott's anger, how could he not?  
  
*****  
  
Amanda came walking back into the living room from the washroom. She sat back down on the couch next to Kyle who looked to be caught up in his thoughts.  
  
"So what did Mr.Perfect have to say?"asked Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"He really wants to talk to you,"said Kyle,"And he says he loves you."  
  
"Ha, ya know you'd think for a guy with university education he'd know when to piss off,"huffed Amanda.  
  
"So you're not going to talk to him at all?"asked Kyle.  
  
"No, if he wants to talk he can just find another student to talk to,"said Amanda,"I'm sure there's some busty young thing in one of his classes."  
  
"I think as far as he's concerned his busty young thing is right here,"said Kyle.  
  
"Well he can forget about that, geesh can't you set him up with one of those bimbos you date?"snorted Amanda,"Then he can leave me alone."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him,"said Kyle,"You can't leave him in the dark forever you know. He's gotta know from you what you want to do." Amanda shrugged as she leaned back and watched Aiden play. 


	21. Try

Hey.........this time i am really sorry for the wait I just needed some time away from this story...........well this chapter is confusing when I started writing I had no idea what so ever for what was going to happen and I truly just free wrote and let whatever come out plus I was tipsy from a few drinks I had so some parts I feel ramble on........and hey Kelly! I totally forgot to tell you on my last update if you want I have other stories on ff.net here and I've got one over at fictionpress.com, just look up the pen name Justy on the search.......but there are no more BP stories once I finish this one I'm done  
  
Justine  
  
A week later.............  
  
Amanda walked around the silent apartment, she knew she should sit down and relaxed but just the thoughts of sitting down scared her, the room would just eat her up. She ran her hand through her hair and stared at a picture on top of the TV. The smiling carefree faces seemed to burn into her and taunt her, picking it up she turned it down, she really didn't need to be looking at her wedding photo at the moment. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her and wandered down to the room, the one she use to call her own. Standing in the doorway she looked at the bed, it wasn't made and the sheets had been changed. A picture of her from her modelling days sat on the bedside table. Reaching into her pocket she fingered the two gold rings before pulling them out. She walked over to the bedside table and set them down on the table before picking up the picture of herself and smiling slightly.  
  
"If I could only tell you,"said Amanda softly as she looked at the younger picture of herself,"The stories I could tell." She set the picture down as she heard the front door unlocking, turning to the bedroom doorway she froze. It hit her that at that moment she might not be as strong as she thought, taking a deep breath she stood still just waiting for him to appear.  
  
Harry walked into the apartment and dropped his brief case by the door before walking into the kitchen flipping through the mail. He went to hit the lightswitch but found it was allready on. Looking over at it he creased his brow knowing he had turned out all the lights before he had left, someone was in his apartment. Cautiously he set down the mail on the counter and walked into the living room only to find it empty. He scanned it to make sure it was empty before silently walking down the hall, Aiden's door was closed but his was opened. Slowly he walked to the doorway and stood still as he seen her standing next to the bed with a lost expression on her face.  
  
"Hey,"said Harry softly not knowing why she was here. He bit his lip as he looked at her, she looked so small under her large black wool coat. He didn't want anymore to be said because those words would just be painful, he just wanted to stand there and stare at her for the rest of his life.  
  
"How are you?"asked Amanda unwrapping her arms from around herself.  
  
"Still breathing, so I guess I'm okay,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Well uh, that's good,"said Amanda looking over at the window, Harry was just too much of a pitiful sight for her,"I figured we need to talk, so we're both on the same page." Harry just simply nodded, he didn't want to hear what she had to say because it was just going to be painful for him.  
  
"Can we talk in the living room?"asked Amanda. She did wait for Harry to answer as she started towards the doorway. Harry stood not moving as she headed towards him, he wanted to imagine she was there for another reason but in reality she was there for one reason alone. He looked up as she stood in front of him waiting for him to move but Harry was frozen still. Amanda looked at him with an expectant look on her face as she stood there. Harry could smell her soft scent of vanilla as she stood within arms distance of him.  
  
Without thinking Harry did the only thing his body could do, he leaned over and ran his knuckle over her cheek as he pressed his lips to Amanda's. He waited for her to respond but it never came, reluctantly Harry pulled away as tears started burning his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Amanda went to speak but Harry turned from her and walked away down the hall to the living room. Blinking Amanda held back tears as she brought her hand to hear mouth.  
  
"Keep it together,"whispered Amanda softly to herself as she inhaled deeply and walked out to the living room where Harry was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He was tugging at her heat with full grip as she watched him break down, she had never seen him cry before, Harry was always the strong one who kept it together for everyone.  
  
"Harry,"Amanda slowly walked around to the couch and sat down next to Harry. She grabbed a box of tissue from the coffee table and pulled a sheet from it before tugging on his shift sleeve.  
  
"C'mon Harry,"Amanda forcefully tugged Harry's hand away from his face as she took a hold of his chin in her freehand and held his face up. She wiped his tears away and looked into his eyes that were just so hollow.  
  
"I've never seen you cry,"said Amanda softly as she mopped his up his tears, her thumb slowly drifted over his cheek wiping away an escaped tear came down. He was like a child and reminded her so much of Aiden at that moment. Harry sat there wishing he was numb so he couldn't feelt the silkiness of her hand or the warmth. Silence hung heavy the air as they sat together on the couch trying unsuccessfully to avoid each other's eyes.  
  
Amanda broke the gaze as she crumbled up the tissue that was soaked with Harry's tears and set it on the coffee table. Slowly Harry sighed and pulled himself together as he sat up, red eyed from the tears.  
  
"So uh, do you have the papers for me to sign?"asked Harry. Amanda looked at him questioningly.  
  
"The divorce papers,"said Harry in a coarse voice. Amanda bit her lip and looked away, she hadn't given Marty the go ahead to file the divorce papers and at that moment divorce papers were the last thing on her mind, she didn't want to discuss it right now, not with Harry in the state he was in.  
  
"I haven't filed yet,"said Amanda.  
  
"Oh okay,"said Harry as he went back to staring at her. Amanda stood up and shrugged off her jacket.  
  
"I'm going to get a glass of water,"said Amanda as she carried her jacket to the kitchen. Harry watched as she set her jacket on one of the dinning room table chairs then walked into the kitchen. He could hear her getting a glass out then to the fridge, he knew she wasn't going to find anything in there, he could barely go to school never mind anywhere else. Just as he heard the fridge closing darkness flooded the apartment.  
  
"What happened?"asked Amanda from the kitchen. Harry got up from the couch and walked to the patio doors to look out, the building across from them was completely dark, the whole block was.  
  
"The power went out,"said Harry. He could hear her in the kitchen uncorking a bottle of wine, he knew which one it was, a bottle from a secluded vineyard they stayed at in France. He could remember how the vineyard's owner's young teenage son adored Amanda, following her around and being at her beck and call. They left the vineyard with countless bottles of wine all given as gifts to Amanda.  
  
After she left him Harry had drained almost every bottle of alcohol trying to fill the lonely void she left behind. But that bottle of wine just sat in the fridge, after emptying bottles of brandy and vodak like water the wine just didn't seem enough.  
  
A few minutes later he could see from the light streaming in from the window Amanda walking back into the living room. He watched as she sat down on the couch and set an armful stuff on the coffee table. Slowly she started lighting candles that she set down then reached over for her purse that she had set down on the couch when she first arrived. In the dim candle light Harry could see her lighting up a cigarette before she picked up her glass of wine and took a drink.  
  
"I don't think we ever bought any flashlights,"said Amanda as she blew the smoke from her cigarette. Harry watched as she took an empty wine glass she brought in with her and filled it from the same bottle of wine she had filled her's from.  
  
"C'mon Harry, stop looking like a such a lost little child,"said Amanda as she held the glass up to him, offering it. Slowly Harry walked over and took the glass from her before sitting down next to her. He watched as she sat there smoking and drink in the darkness. She reminded him of that eighteen year old girl he first met, always having a air of mystery and rebellion to her. But she wasn't eighteen anymore, she was his wife, his soon to be ex-wife and the mother of his child. Amanda looked around for a make shift ashtray, she found a stray coffee mug sitting on the coffee table. Amanda set the mug in front of her and flicked the ashes from her cigarette into the mug.  
  
"I miss you,"said Harry softly. Amanda looked away from him as she nursed her glass of wine, it was easier to hide her pain and tears in the dark.  
  
"I wish you'd come home too,"said Harry.  
  
"I wish I could too,"mumured Amanda before taking a drink of her wine.  
  
"You could ya know,"said Harry softly. Amanda shook her head as she took a drag from her cigarette.  
  
"So have you talked to Ronnie?"asked Amanda knowing it was an awkward question. Harry took a much needed drink of his wine almost taking half the glass in one go.  
  
"No,"said Harry softly.  
  
"Honestly?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Yeah, why?"asked Harry.  
  
"Mmm, nothing,"said Amanda shaking her head to dismiss the idea,"Just thinking about something that someone said."  
  
"How is Aiden?"  
  
"He's fine,"said Amanda,"He's uh, he's asked about you."  
  
"What do you say?"asked Harry.  
  
"That Daddy can be with him right now,"said Amanda,"He's two, he's pretty easy to distract." Harry nodded, he wished he could explain to his son why he wasn't there and that he did love him, but Amanda was right he was two and he wouldn't understand.  
  
Slowly they talked about Aiden, and what they had done over the week. With the talking went the bottle of wine, Harry watched as Amanda slumped on the pillows slightly with a loopy grin on her face, she was such an easy drunk. In the candlelight she looked like an absolute goddess to Harry and when she smiled, she just lit up the room. Harry was feeling the affects of the wine, not as much as Amanda was but his head was slightly swimming none the less.  
  
"I think I should go,"said Amanda sitting up. Running her hand through her head she stared at the candles through glassy eyes. Tilting her head she looked over at Harry with an awkward smile. Harry shook his head slightly, he didn't want her to go, even if all she did was sit there in silence. Gripping the sides of the couch Amanda kept her balance as she stood up.  
  
"No, don't,"said Harry getting up, he grabbed on to Amanda's shirt sleeve as he moved over to the couch she was previously sitting on. Amanda looked down at him before she sat back down again looking at him with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"pushed Amanda.  
  
"I love you,"said Harry. Amanda just stared at Harry wishing the alcohol would choose this moment to take over and make her do something but all she could do was stare at him. It wasn't a shock to her, she knew he loved her, she never doubted that. Closing her eyes she tried to pin point what Harry had taken from her, she knew he had hurt her, there was no doubt to her about that, the pain she was going through was the proof of that. As her mind streamed on to endless thoughts of Harry she felt a pair of lips pressed against her's. She opened her eyes slightly to see Harry kissing her, closing her eyes again she felt her body relax as Harry's hand cupped her cheek. Slowly she found herself respond to the kiss even though a small voice inside of her cried for her to pull away.  
  
'Good idea, why not just drag him down the hall and let him fuck you on the bed he screwed Ronnie on' Amanda could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she thought back to that night she walked in on them, 'Marty's right, you can't do this without thinking of her or what they did.' Harry pulled away from the kiss to see the tears streaming down Amanda's cheeks. Softly he ran his thumbs over her cheeks to brush them away leaving her with red glazed eyes.  
  
"I am sorry,"said Harry as if he were reading her mind. Amanda reached up and took his hand from her cheek and held it in her's as she brought it down to her lap as she stared down at it. She placed her other hand on top of Harry's as she leaned back against the cushion and stared at him with a half smile. As she went to speak the shrill ringing of the phone interupted her. She sat up as the ring broke the silence once more. Immediately she leaned over Harry who wasn't moving, just sitting in disbelief. She picked up the small black cord phone she kept on the far end table.  
  
"Hello." Harry looked down at her body that was leaned over his lap so casually.  
  
"Amanda." Amanda immediately recognized Kyle's voice as she picked up the base of the phone and got off of Harry pulling the phone cord with her.  
  
"Yeah, hey how are you?"asked Amanda.  
  
"Fine, why are you there?"asked Kyle confused at why she'd be at Harry's.  
  
"I uh, well I don't know now,"said Amanda as she briefly glanced over at Harry who was looking at her waiting for her to either hand over the phone or tell him who it was.  
  
"Are you two alone?"asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah,"said Amanda,"The power went out." She was unintentionally keeping her answers vague, not letting Harry even get a clue as to who was on the phone.  
  
"Amanda what are you doing?"asked Kyle,"Do you not remember what he did?"  
  
"Don't,"said Amanda quietly.  
  
"Don't what? Don't point out to you that you are making a big mistake?"stressed Kyle,"What are you going to do? Sleep with him and then what? You come home to Aiden and cry some more?"  
  
"No,"sighed Amanda.  
  
"Who's on the phone?"asked Harry.  
  
"Uh yeah, ya know I'm busy right now can I call you back later?"Amanda asked Kyle.  
  
"Leave there,"said Kyle.  
  
"Bye,"said Amanda before she hung up the phone. Amanda set the phone on the coffee table and looked back at Harry.  
  
"Who was on the phone?'asked Harry.  
  
"Uh, it was Christian,"lied Amanda refering back to her agent in Paris. Amanda leaned over and rested her head on Harry's chest as Harry wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.  
  
"What if we went back to Paris?"asked Harry softly. Amanda just sat there silently, she had considered it before but going back to Paris wasn't going to solve anything, it wasn't a simple situation like that.  
  
"Just a different scenery,"said Amanda shaking her head.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"asked Harry. Amanda sighed as she pulled back and looked at Harry, what were they going to do? She had no idea what to do because everything just seemed to lead to heartbreak.  
  
"We have to keep it together,"said Amanda,"I can't do this do Aiden." A fresh batch of tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
"I can't put him through what I went through,"said Amanda. Harry pulled her into a hug and held her close, the realization of how this was was completely affecting her on so many levels finally hit him. Not only was she suffering a failed marriage but she was sitting at a point where she was putting her son into a situation through the pain and agnony that she had gone through with her own family.  
  
"I'm not going to walk away from you,"sobbed Amanda between tears. Harry smoothed her hair down as he kissed her forehead. He held her tightly as he tried to soothe her crying down. Amanda just closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. 


End file.
